Mist is Down
by ArawnHunter
Summary: The Giant War ii is over. The goddess Hecate has been incapacitated and the mist is slowly going down. Three days pass and the mist is completely down. The gods and demigods don't know about it though. Not until they discover it by experince. The mortals are not happy about it and want to exterminate them. I don't own PjO, Rick Riordan does. T for violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**A/N so here is this story, I'm currently or maybe I've already finished, but for now I'm going through it and fixing everything I can, which could also mean changing the POV.**

 **Enjoy...**

Percy POV

Two days had passed since the war had ended and I had decided that it was time to get back to my mum. My hands were interlinked with Annabth's as I rang the doorbell to my apartment in New York. Muffled voices were heard from inside. I was then relieved when I recognised my mother's and Paul's voices as the 'voices'.

Then the door opened and my mother stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at me form head to toe, her eyes wide with surprise.

Before she could say anything I let go of Annabeth's hand and embraced my mother tightly. She swung her arms over my neck and hugged me tightly in return, sharing the embrace. Wet tears hit my shoulders as she cried in silence. Annabeth was smiling, looking at us.

"I'm so sorry mum!" I gently said into her ear.

Then Paul's voice said, "Sally is everything ok-?"

He stopped and joined in the hug.

"Gods Percy, you gave us a heart attack," Paul said as we all broke apart.

I wiped some tears off my cheeks and just smiled as my mother then went to hug Annabth. Paul too hugged her.

"I'm glad your both okay," she said at last, once she broke away from Annabeth.

Then a smell coming from within the apartment hit my nose and I said, "are those cookies I smell?"

Without waiting for an answer I sprinted inside and into the kitchen. A plate was filled with blue cookies. I grabbed it and started engulfing them down. How much I had missed them.

My mother, Paul and Annabeth then came into the kitchen and looked at me shaking their heads.

With my mouth half full I complained, "what? I love your cookies, mum!"

She chuckled at that. Then she came towards me and yanked the plate out of my hands.

"Bu-!" I started.

My mum cut me off by saying, "no cookies until you tell me what the Hades happened to you!"

So we sat around the table and I told her everything. Well not everything. I left out the part where me and Annabety fell into Tartarus so to spare her the torment of knowing. But apparently she already knew.

"Your father came," she explained. "Everyday you were down there he came here and told me about how you were doing. If you were alive, dead, close to dead and such. Then one day he stopped coming and sent a letter saying he's out. But we were still worried."

I didn't know how that made me feel. My father had watched me go through what I went through, not a common thing.

My mother then turned to Annabeth, "Athena did the same thing for your father, Frederick."

Annabeth just nodded and looked down.

-.-

The next day, which was Monday, first day of school. I got into my carrera porche and drove to school as Annabeth went back to camp in other transportation methods. I still thought she was lucky that she didn't have to go to school like me. But whatever.

As I stepped into the hallway of Goode High School I noticed all eyes were set on me. Girls wear swooning over me whilst the boyS looked at me with hatred. I wasn't the most popular guy in school, I had a few friends here and there but none were close friends.

I went to the principal's office and got my schedule with my locker and combination. I went to my locker opened it and started to put my books in. As I was doing so images of Tartarus flashed in front of my eyes. When I was done with my books I rapidly closed my locker and banged my head on it. Then I let my head rest on it. My eyes were closed as I tried to make the memories go away.

I was squinting really hard and shaking from the memories. My schedule, which was in my right hand was being squeezed as my hand tightened on itself.

"Oh." Matt Sloan's voice woke me from my thoughts. "Is Percy Jackson having bad memories?"

I opened my eyes to look at him. I glared and I swear I saw him flinch. "Leave me alone Sloan!"

I turned to leave but someone grabbed my schedule form my hands. I turned to see it in Matt's hands. He was smiling as he read it through. By now the whole hall had gone silent, watching as the big bad bully bullied poor Percy Jackson.

I just glared at him, I wasn't going to fight him. Not yet anyway.

Then he burst out laughing. "Why on earth do you take Latin Jackson?"

"None of your business," I replied, keeping it cool.

He gave me back my schedule which I pocketed immediately. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Hey you see that girl over there?" he asked me.

He was pointing to Leila. She was the definition of slut. She wore short jeans shorts, a pink cropped top. Her hair were straight and chocolate brown. Her face, you couldn't see her face, it was covered with make up, I could hardly make out her blue eyes.

I nodded at Sloan. "Well, you need to get a move and date her!" he urged.

I rolled my eyes at that. "I already said this for a millionth time. I already have a girlfriend."

"Yeah right," Matt said. "The one called Annabeth. Where is she now? Uh?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah exactly, did she leave you? Is that why you're getting pissed. Did her majesty leave you? Or did she die. Oh no wait! She's at the camp where you and your pathetic little friends go? I got that right didn't I?" he taunted.

Before I could speak he said, "are you gonna go to your mommy now? Crying about being a loner and a loser? Or are you gonna go to your step dad? I'm still wondering why he's still around you. What happened to your real dad Jackson? Uh? Did he die? Or was he just too ashamed to have you as son that he fled? Or was it your mother?"

That struck a chord.

I punched him straight on the nose and he went flying back ten feet. He's luckily I restrained myself otherwise he'd be dead. He stood up clutching his nose which was bleeding. I took that as my cue. I grabbed his throat and shoved him on the lockers.

"You dare talk about my mother like that again and-" I was yelling this now.

I didn't get to finish what I was saying for bulky arms grabbed me and threw me onto the floor. Luckily I landed on my hands and not on my face. I tired to stand up but someone kicked my side. Matt's buddies were staring to hit me from all directions. I just curled up and let them.

Why? No idea.

Then I heard a familiar voice yell. "Hey! Back down you!"

Paul managed to stop them. When he noticed me on the floor he gasped. I guess seeing the hero of Olympus being bullied isn't something you see every day. Thinking about that I felt ashamed for having let them when I should have beaten the crap out of them. As I stood up I looked around. I saw Matt smirking at me, since I was standing crookedly.

I took that as my cue to punch him in the face again. This time I hope I broke his nose. I kept on punching. When arms grabbed me from behind again this time I didn't give in. This time I fought back. In a matter of five minutes, Matt and his friends were laying on the floor moaning in pain.

I leaned down to Matt and grabbed his throat again. In his ear I snarled, "you ever talk about my mother again... You'll be sorry you're alive!"

Then a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked to see Paul with a stern face.

-.-

"A fight!" he yelled as we all filed into his office.

Paul had become principal by the way. So he was in charge to set us with punishments now.

"This type of behaviour is not what Goode Highschool needs!" he boomed.

"Seven against one, how pathetic."

"He started it!" Matt mumbled.

I glared at him. "I wouldn't have if you didn't talk that way about my mother!"

That got Paul's attention. "He did what?"

So I explained what happened. Paul was furious at Matt. And to me too.

"If something like this happens again," he warned. "You will all get suspended for a week. If it happens again after that, you'll get expelled. For now you will all have detention for the rest of the week."

I groaned silently but Paul noticed. "On the first day of school, classes didn't even start and already you got into a fight? Now go to your classes before your late. Percy stay behind."

As Matt and his friends filed out of the classroom I approached Paul.

"Percy you need to calm down," he gently said. "What's wrong?"

I looked down ashamed. "Ever since-"

I stopped as flashes crossed my mind. "Ever since Tartarus I feel so angry and miserable all the time!"

I dropped my body on the chair and buried my hair in my hand as I looked at the table in front of me. "I feel like I'm going bad!"

Paul set his hand on my shoulder. As I studied him I saw that he had a weak smile on his face. "Look," he started. "I have no idea on how you feel right now, but if you need anything just ask okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Paul."

As I stood up he said. "No problem."

I swung my bag over my shoulder and went to my first class. Latin.

 **Okay hope you liked this chapter. It was about 1,600 words which is like five times the previous one. Well Hunter out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**A/N second chapter, hope you like it. This will start...**

I opened the door. All eyes turned on me.

"Ah mr. Jackson." Said mr. Grey. "Nice for you to join us. After three years and for your first lesson your late. Perfect."

He then put on a fake smile. "You can sit here." He gestured to a desk right in front of his desk. Ugh. I went over and sat.

"Now class." He started. "Would anyone want to recap to mr. Jackson here what I just finished explaining since he was in the principal's office."

He waited in silence for someone to speak up but no one did. So he explained. "I am going to teach you about the roman's divinities, also known as gods and heroes."

I scowled at that. Seriously not a week that I am not talking about this stuff.

"And since you were late." He added. "You'll try to name the twelve Olympians. And what their the God of."

I sighed. "All right. There's Ze- I mean Jupiter, he's the king of the gods and the god of drama."

Thunder boomed outside. "I mean, Lord of the sky. Then there's the alien known as Juno. She's the goddess of marriage and family. Posei- Neptune, Lord of the seas and earthquakes and horses. Ceres, goddess of agriculture. Mars, god of war and bloodshed. A- Minerva, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. No, wait she's the goddess of wisdom and crafts. Apollo, God of the sun, music, archery, poetry and more. Diana maiden goddess of the hunt and the moon. Heph- no Vulcan, god of the forge and fire. Venus goddess of love and beauty. Mercury God of thieves, travellers and trickery. And Bacchus, the wine dude."

Cue more thunder outside. "Uh no, god of wine, parties and all that."

Mr. Grey's face was surprised he was nodding at me. "That was good. But I noticed you got confused with their Greek names a lot. Why?"

Crap. "When I was younger I learned them from the Greek point of view. The I got interested in the Roman one too."

That seemed to satisfy him. A hand shit up in the air. Kylie's. She like the nerd of the school. She knows everything.

Mr. Grey let her speak. "Sir, he forgot to mention Pluto and Vesta."

I chuckled. She doesn't know everything.

"Actually he didn't." Mr Grey said. "Mr. Jackson care to explain why Pluto and Hestia aren't part of the Olympian council?"

I nodded, then looking at Kylie I said. "Pluto is the Lord of the underworld. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, his brother never made him one. And as for Hestia, she used to be on the council but she stepped down to give the spot to Bacchus. And also all she wanted to do was care for the hearth."

Mr. Grey clapped once. "Now class. You're gonna take a quiz about Roman mythology. I know that many don't know anything, it's just to see how much you know so I can plan the next lessons. Oh yea, it's gonna be in Latin."

Students groaned but I grinned. Latin is like my third language. Oh wait it is.

The quiz was a piece of cake. I got A+ on it since I got everything correct. Yuppie, Annabeth is going to be proud of me.

Immediately after I went to my locker. I used a magnet to attach the Latin test to my locker door. Next lesson was going to be gym class and I was looking forward to it.

"You got an A in Latin?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see Jake Beford holding hands with Jessica Hills. They were my only friends at this school. LJake was part of the swim team and that's how I met him and Jessica.

For those four months that I had gone to school last year I knew they liked each other and all but they didn't say it. Now they were holding hands so I figured they were dating.

"See you're finally dating?" I said motioning to their hands.

"What do you mean fin-" she was cut off by Jake.

"Where have you been mate? It's been eight months."

"I, uh- don't like to talk about it." I said as memories started flooding my brain.

"Whatever." Was Jake's response. "Good your back."

I smiled. Yes it's good to be among the living again. Just joking. I grabbed my gym bag and closed my locker. We headed for the changing rooms. Then Leila happened.

"Hi Percy!" She said as she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I already told you! I have a girlfriend which I love dearly. Now go away."

She pouted but left. I heard Jake mutter. "Ya a girlfriend."

I scowled slightly. He didn't believe me.

We separated ways from Jessica as we entered the boys changing room and she headed for the girl's.

As I took my shirt off I heard Jake gasp. "What happened to you?"

I quickly pit on my gym shirt and shrugged. "Hell happened."

He thought I was joking, but I really wasn't.

We entered the gym and started talking about what the lesson might be about.

"Alright cupcakes gather round." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Coach?" I asked amazed as I turned around and spotted him.

He looked around. "Who was that? Whatever. Now, my name's Gleeson Hedge. But for ya kids I'm coach Hedge."

Matt and his jocks laughed.

Coach noticed and said. "You and your friends take a lap."

At that I started laughing ever so silently. Jake looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry."

Then coach's eyes set on mine. "Oh Jackson, you take a lap."

"What?" I asked. "Coach why?"

"Two laps for arguing."

"But-"

"Three laps! Now get moving before I give you more!"

So I started running laps around the gym, I still heard coach hedge speaking. "Now since our friends here are done running I'll tell you something. You might think I'm ugly short and all that but I'm married and have a kid, which is more than you've got so shut up."

I laughed and coach noticed. "Make that four laps Jackson. Now cupcakes all of you take a lap."

I was doing my third as Jake joined me. "You know the coach?" He asked.

"Yes, he goes to the same summer camp I go to. He's like, supervisor." I explained.

"Has he got a grudge against you or something?" He asked me.

I laughed slightly. "You could say that. But we trust each other. I think."

Then I noticed that his lap was over but he still kept running next to me. I heard coach hedge ask, "hey what's the name of the kid there?"

Someone replied, "Jake Beford."

With a louder voice coach said. "Hey Buford."

I smiled remembering the table Leo had made. Then my smile turned into a frown remembering Leo, he was, gone?

"Beford I mean. Why on earth you running an extra lap?" Coach inquired.

Jake looked at me and I laughed. "You didn't tel me."

Since I was done as well I joined the rest of the class.

"Jackson why'd you stop?" Coach asked.

"I'm done." I said.

"Your an four laps?" I nodded. "I told you to run five."

"Nope," I said. "I'm done."

Catch clapped his hands. "All right cupcakes. Now for those who talk Latin as a class will know that they have started a topic on mythology. Heroes and gods and all that crap."

He winked at me as he mentioned 'heroes'. "Well I decided that my lessons will go along that line. Meaning that we'll be learning how to fight the way the old heroes used to fight. That's where he comes in."

At that a tall muscular teenage boy came in the gym. He was smiling lightly and his scar was visible. His rectangular shaped glasses rested on his nose in front of his electric blue eyes. S blond hair the usual.

"Jason." I said.

"Oh hi to you too Percy. So, I'm going to be teaching you how to fight like those Romans used to fight in the ages. I'm best with a sword but I can work with spears, daggers and bows as well." He said.

Then he turned to coach who nodded. "Okay, first of all I'd like to demonstrate. Anyone'd like to volunteer to spar against me?"

I smiled evilly as I raised my hand up. I noticed I was the only one. He searched for an other hand, but seeing there was no other he said. "Percy it is then. Go get a sword."

I nodded and went to the pile of swords that were now in the middle of the gym. I tried to find the perfect one but failed. The swords were either celestial bronze or imperial gold. Smart, no one would get hurt this way.

I chose a normal celestial bronze three foot sword. I held it uncomfortably and Jason saw. "Is that sword to bad for you kelp head?" He asked.

He was already holding one, an imperial gold gladius. "Not you too air head."

And with that he attacked. I heard Matt laugh, probably thinking that I'd never be able to block the attack. The I heard him gasp as I dodged the attack. I then swung my sword at his legs. He jumped over it and brought down his sword at me.

"You're starting to fight like a Greek." I said blocking the attack. "Romans stab." And to demonstrate I stabbed in front of me but he deflected the blow.

"Gods Jason, your getting better." I said. "You might actually kill me."

"Don't tempt me." He replied.

After that we didn't talk much. Eight minutes passed and I decided to end this fight. So as soon as I saw an opening I used the disarming trick Luke had taught me.

Jason's sword fell out of his grip and flew in the air. I managed to grab it then I placed behind his neck and mine on his throat.

"You're dead Grace!" I whispered grinning.

Then I gave him back his sword and faced my classmates.

"Show offs!" Coach said. "Biggest show offs on earth right here. And Jackson what the hell was that?"

"What do you me-"

"Take a lap!" He said quickly and Jason laughed.

"Take a lap water boy!" He teased as I started jogging.

"I'm getting back at ya for that sparky. This ain't over!" I said.

As I rejoined the class and almost everyone had a weapon someone said, "why are swords glowing?"

I exchanged a worried look with Jason and coach. Then coach said, "what are you talking about, there ain't glowing swords!"

"Um yes they are!" Someone else pointed out.

Another exchange of worried looks.

"The sword just passed through me!" A girl pointed out.

She then tried to cut herself with her sword but failed as the sword just passed through her.

"What is going on?" Jake asked.

Hope I knew, but I had my suspicions. Something to do with the mist most certainly.

 **A/N This was this chapter. Thanx for reading it and hope you enjoyed it. Tell me.**

 **Hunter out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

**A/N okay, lemme give a thank you to FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife for telling me that Hestia'a roman counterpart is Vesta. I already changed it. Forgive me that this chapter is really short, but I need to cut the story in pieces to make it have slightly more sense to it. But pls read on.**

"What is going on?" Jake asked.

I stepped up. "Might be just some weird metal they use."

Coach's eyes widened. "Yep that's it." He murmured.

"Then why did you say otherwise?" Jessica asked.

"Kids listen up." Coach said, raising his voice. "What happened, happened, now it's in the past so why dwell on it. Now find a partner and start sparring."

Jake and Jessica partnered up and so did everyone else. I looked at Jason. He nodded. So I went up to him.

"Wanna try again?" I asked casually since people were still looking at me.

"You're going down kelp head!" He said as he attacked immediately.

Then as less people were looking at us I spoke in Greek. "What do you think is happening?"

"No idea, but we might wanna warn Chiron and the praetors from New Rome." He suggested.

"I guess you'll do that?" I asked before slashing in front with my sword at him.

He blocked the attack. "Yea, I'm going to camp half-blood later anyways, might as well warn them! Then I'll IM Reyna or Frank to warn them as well."

"Sounds good." I said as I dodged an attack. "You're lucky you're a year rounder."

"I'm not so sure lucky is the word." Jason said. "I sat there year round cuz I've got no where else to go."

And with that it got awkward. Thanks bro.

Soon the lesson finished and we went back to the changing rooms.

Jake bombarded me with questions.

"How do you know coach hedge already? And the Jason dude? Where on earth did you learn to fight like that? Why didn't you tell me you were a master in sword fighting? And why the hell were the swords glowing? You know don't you? You exchanged worried looks with the other two. Percy? Answer me!" He said almost all at once.

"Jeez calm down." I said. "I only understood the first question. I'm not an alien. The answer to your first question, he's a supervisor at camp. Now repeat the others."

"Jason dude? Where did you meet him." He asked.

"Camp." My answer.

"Sword fighting skills."

"Camp."

"Why didn't you tell?"

"Wasn't important."

"Why were the swords glowing?"

"Dunno, must be the material they were made out of." I lied.

He stayed silent. Oh good. No more questions I have to answer with 'camp'.

*time skip to after school*

I was just sitting in my room, trying to figure out my math homework when an IM appeared. Annabeth was smiling down at me. Her grey eyes though, were filled with worries. She was in front of the cabins at camp.

"Seaweed brain!" She called.

"I miss you wise girl!" I said.

"It's been less than a day Percy." She said.

"Still school is hell without you!" I said.

We ended up talking about the problem at hand. That the mist might be failing us? Could it completely fall and then mortals, could they then see the world for what it truly is? With all the monsters and creatures and such? I deeply hoped not.

She then told me that she would leave for San Francisco first thing in the morning so she could go to school there. I argued that she should come at Goode and she hoped so too. But she couldn't.

It was midnight or something when we both ran out of drachmas and had to say goodnight. Reluctantly we did it and I went to sleep.

 **A/N Yey, that was crappy and short but you made it 'till the end so thank you. I really appreciate it. Well then hope you liked it and all that stuff.**

 **Hunter out**


	4. Chapter 4: Percy

**A/N Okay, so I forgot to mention that this will probably be all in Percy's POV of view. Yuppie. So if the previous chapters weren't clear, hope this solves it. If it doesn't, feel free to tell me and I'll answer any questions you may have. Now onto the story.**

 _I lunged. I grabbed her arm but the momentum carried me along as well._

 _"Help them!" Hazel yelled._

 _I glimpsed Nico hobbling in our direction, Hazel trying to disentangle her cavalry sword from the rope ladder. Our other friends were still focused on the statue, and Hazel's cry was lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern._

 _Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side. Too late, I realised what was happening: she was tangled in the spider silk. I should have cut it away immediately. I had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, I hadn't noticed that one of the strands was wrapped around her foot-!: the other end went straight into the pit. It was attached to something heavy down in the darkness, something that was pulling her in._

 _"No," I muttered. "My sword..."_

 _But I couldn't reach Riptide without letting go of Annabeth's arm, and her strength was gone. She slipped over the edge. I fell with her._

 _We had fallen into the pit._

 _I had managed to grab a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm. I was holding on with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was strong, too strong._

 _The pit shook. My left hand was the only thing keeping us from falling. I was barely holding on on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf._

 _Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make it in time._

 _"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."_

 _I knew it was hopeless, but in no way was I letting go of her_.

 _"Never," I said. I looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

 _Nico's eyes widened. "But-"_

 _"Lead them there!" I shouted. "Promise me!"_

 _"I-I will."_

 _Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess._

 _I tightened my grip on Annabeth's wrist._

 _"We're staying together," I promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

 _Only then did I understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall._

 _"As long as we're together," she said._

 _I heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. I saw the sunlight far, far above—maybe the last sunlight I would ever see._

 _Then I let go of my tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, I and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness._ **(Might have gotten it from HoO MoA. *hides* don't hate. It's just that I don't wanna make anything up about their time in Tartarus. Keep on reading...)**

I woke up with a yell. I was panting hard. I looked around with panic and fear. It was all dark, was I still down there? No I can't be, I remember getting out.

"Annabeth?" I called out. My voice hoarse.

Tears had started flowing down my face at the thought of still being there. Soon the door of my room opened. Light entered the room showing me that I was in my room, I was safe and so was she.

My mother in her night gown stood in the doorframe. Worry on her face.

"Percy are you okay?" She asked as she walked over me.

"Mom?" I asked as tears kept on flowing down my face.

She nodded and hugged me. I hugged right back. Tears still flowing. I felt her tears touch my bare shoulder at some point. I hugged tighter and so did she. Then I noticed Paul standing in the door frame, tears swelling up in his eyes. I looked away.

I pulled away. "I'm okay." I said wiping away the tears on my cheeks. "'Was a nightmare."

My mother nodded. "Percy if you need anything just ask!" She said sweetly as she caressed my cheek. "We're here for you."

"Both of us!" Paul added.

I thanked the both of them and they left. Closing the door behind them, and I was back in the darkness. I checked the watch and saw that it was almost six o'clock. I decided to stay in bed but that I wouldn't sleep again. I thought about the problem at hand, the mist failing, did the gods know?

When it was seven something I decided to take a shower and start getting ready for school. Paul drove his car while drove my own. You never know if you want to stay after your step dad.

I went to my locker and got my books out. English. With my step dad. Sorry Paul, but not fun, especially if you're dyslexic.

As I took out my last textbook I spotted a name on my Latin test. Underworld.

My hands started shaking as I grabbed the last text book I needed for English. As I closed my locker they were shaking ferociously. I rested my head on my locker as the dream I had this night clouded my vision. Beds of sweat started forming on my forehead and some started trickling down my face along my jawline.

"Hey Perce!" Jake woke me from my thoughts.

I looked around and spotted him a few feet away from my locker. His had intertwined with Jessica's.

"Hey." I replied as I wiped the sweat off.

They noticed.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

I nodded. Jake frowned. "You don't look okay. You look shaken."

I shrugged, "I had a nightmare tonight. Brought back, brought back bad memories."

They both replied with a simple, "oh."

The bell then rang and we made our way towards the English lesson which we all had together.

I sat next to Jake and Jessica sat next to him. I zoned out as soon as he said, "good morning class."

Thank you ADHD for not making me concentrate in English. Hehe.

Next came Physics. I hurriedly went to my locker and got my books out and in. This class I shared only with Jake, which was fine by me. In science classes we had to sit in pairs and since they were my only friends I really didn't want to sit alone like the loner I was. Hehe.

As we entered the classroom we spotted two seats. They were perfect, close to the fish tank and all. Only problem they were right behind Matt Sloan and his friend, Lewis Walker.

I groaned as I took my sit.

'Lord what's wrong?' Called the fish in the tank next to me.

'I hate this kid in front of me.' I said to him.

'Better than monsters!" It said, trying to cheer me up.

"Whatever!" I said.

Jake turned, "said anything?"

Had I said that out loud.

Matt also turned around and smirked at me. "Talking to yourself?"

I ignored him. I set my book on the table. Then as the teacher came in I rested my head on my crossed arms. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

 _"Bob knows what he's doing." I promised her._

 _"You sleep," I told her. "I'll keep first watch with Bob."_

 _I gawked at him. "Bob, you're in no condition-"_

 _"We can't just leave them!"_

 _"Bob don't." I said, eyes pleading. "He'll destroy you permanently. No coming back. No regeneration."_

 _"Bob says hello." I told the stars._ **(It's flashbacks, *puts on sunglasses* deal with it. Ly)**

I bolted up straight. I gasped for breath. I looked around. Jake had a hand on my shoulder. Mrs. Jivan was looking at me like I had just killed someone.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked me.

My heart was beating at a hundred and I was far from okay. "Yeah." I lied.

"Well then." Ms. Jivan said. "If you really need to sleep you can do it at home."

I nodded, I didn't really comprehend the meaning of her words as right now I was thinking my latest trip to hell.

I stood up and left. Soon I Jake and Jessica were sitting around a table outside. Oliver and Anastasia were there too. They were a couple who sometimes hanged out with us. They were nice people but had other friends too.

They were helping each other with homework and all that school crap when someone from behind said, "how's Bob Jackson?"

My eyes widened and I might have paled. Had I been talking during my sleep? Had he heard each and every single word I said?

I ignored him but he continued. "Is he your boyfriend? Or should I say, imaginary boyfriend!"

He laughed and so did his friends. I had my back turned on him so I couldn't see his facial expression. I decided to change that. I stood up to face him. By this point everyone had gone silent to listen to us.

"Ooh." He taunted. "He stands. I'm literally peeing my pants."

I remained calm. He said. "So going back. Is Bob your boyfriend? Is that why you don't date anyone? You already have a boyfriend? Why do you lie about having a girlfriend?"

My blood started to boil under my skin but I kept myself in. "Hey Jackson I'm talking to you. Uh yeah, by the way, where does he live? Might wanna pay him a visit!"

As he saw that I didn't move he said, imitating my voice. "Bob says hello! Bob don't, he'll destroy you permane-"

He didn't finish. He was lying on the floor. My knuckles kept on hitting his now hopefully broke nose. I kept on doing it.

"Don't." Punch. "Ever." Punch. "Talk." Punch. "About." Punch. "It." Punch. "Again!" Punch.

Then I felt familiar hands grab my arms and pull me back. I let them. Coach leaned me on the wall. I slid down until I was sitting on the floor.

He wasn't mad at me, more at him since he was glaring. He knew. "Doesn't know what he's talking about." He said to me.

I let a single tear escape my eyes. "I need her coach."

"Ah yes, I bet she needs you all the same." Then he helped me up. "Now, I'm still a teacher so I'm gonna send you to the headmaster's office. Ah don't groan cupcake."

I went back to my table and shouldered my bag. Without sparing a word with my friends I went to the headmaster's office.

"Percy I'm going to have to suspend you." Paul said.

I nodded. "It's your job. I know."

So I got suspended. Yuppie. No school for the rest of the week.

As soon as I arrived at home I IM-ed Annabeth.

She was in her room, at her house in San Francisco. "What's wrong seaweed brain."

"Wise girl I'm really starting to miss you!" I said.

"Me too, I had a nightmare tonight." She told me.

"Same." I replied.

"I'm sorry I'm not there. Percy shouldn't you be at school at this time?" She inquired slightly worried.

"Umh about that." I said shyly.

"What did you do this time?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"I got suspended for punching a bully, named Matt Sloan, in the face and breaking his nose. Paul warned me yesterday but I lost it today." I explained.

"What'd he say?" She asked curiously.

So I explained what had happened. Soon it was time for her to go and so I left her.

When my mom got back from work I explained what had happened and asked if I could go to camp for the remaining week. She agreed with me and so I packed my stuff and headed there. Finally

 **A/N Yey, you ,are your way through another chapter. Hope you liked it. I surely like writing it. But now I'm stuck. I know where the story is going, but pls give me suggestions on what happens at camp. I'm really stuck on this one. I'll think of something of course and hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow.**

 **Oh btw, maybe you noticed that I write 'mum' and 'mom'. Yeah, forgive me for that. I'm not English or American so I get confused and I write the first one that comes. So yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Okay well,**

 **Hunter out ?**


	5. Chapter 5: Percy

**A/N okay sorry. What for, not entirely sure. But anyways here is maybe the crappiest chapter yet. Like I wrote on the previous one, I really needed to think of something to continue it and no w I have. The camp part is really rushed, it's been a few days since I last wrote this and since I'm also currently writing another fanfic it took me awhile to get my head back into this one. Anyways here it is.**

It wasn't that exciting to be fair. There were no more than two dozen campers and none to which I was close except Nico. Still I had my fun.

On Sunday, the day I would leave to go back home something changed and made the whole thing more exciting.

I was sparring with Nico near the beach, and we were going on full demigod mode. When we heard something big approaching from the sea. Turning around we saw a huge dragon flying in with two riders on top.

The one in front was set on fire.

"Leo..." I heard Nico whisper.

As the dragon landed Leo yelled. "Hell yea baby!"

Then he dismounted from the dragon and helped Calypso out.

Everyone that was at camp had gathered to see the arrival of the son of Hephaestus.

I surged forward and gave him a bear hug. Forget the strangling part I mentioned after the war.

He hugged right back. Then I weirdly hugged Calypso. I mumbled. "The gods didn't keep their promise."

She looked at me with a quizzical look.

Leo the turned to the rest of the campers. He spread his arms at his side. "Miss me?"

Nico who was shaking his head said. "Okay this is enough. Everyone who wishes to land a punch on Leo line up."

Leo's grin vanished while all the campers lined up to punch Leo for worrying us so much.

Leo cowered behind. "No! Take him instead. Not me! I'm innocent."

I laughed and so did Calypso. We started talking and catching up while the campers punched Leo in the arm.

Even Chiron landed his front hoof in his gut. Which was the cherry on the cake.

But soon it was time for me to leave and go back home, tomorrow I had school. As I drove back home I thought of how tomorrow might go. All of them were not good possibilities.

By dinner time I was home luckily. Otherwise my mom would kill me.

As I carried my bags to my room my mother engulfed me into a hug. "Oh Percy, you have no idea what is happening!" She said.

I dropped my bags to hug her back. Once she pulled away I asked. "Mom what?"

"They know," she said as tears fell from her eyes, "the mortals know."

Before I could say anything she pulled me into the living room and sat on the couch. The TV was already on, Paul was watching it, it was time for the news.

"Moving on to a more pressing matter." The man on the news said. "The DECS, Demigod Extinction and Capture Squad..."

My heart dropped. They knew about us. Extinction? Capture? Why would they want to kill us, we saved their butts countless of times.

My mom eyed me. I showed no emotion as the man continued. "... Is now in full action. Posters have been hung around the cities of America telling you what to do in case you see one of these hybrids. Today the leader of this organisation is joining us to inform us more about this case. Please welcome to the studio James Beford."

My mouth fell open. James Beford is the father of one of my best mortal friends Jake Beford

 **A/N okay, again sorry. This chapter was short and crappy. But pls cut me some slack, I promise that the next one will be far better. And I mean it. It probably won't take as long for me to write but it will surely be better.**

 **Hunter out**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

**A/N hey. Like I said previously I was going to make this chapter longer and better.**

 **Hope you like it.**

A tall man with black spiky hair and dark blue eyes came into view on the TV. He took the seat next to the other man.

He looked at the camera. "Yes, like he said before, if you spot any of these half breeds we would like you to contact us and we will take measures. But be careful, they are dangerous."

I swallowed. The first man then asked. "Are there signs which we should know about. Signs to identify these guys?"

James nodded. "Yes. Most of them have ADHD and Dyslexia. ADHD apparently keeps them alive during their battles since they notice every single detail. Dyslexia is because their brains are hard-wired for Ancient Greek and not English. These pe- no I can't call them people because they are not. These creatures are old."

The interviewer then asked, "and why are you hunting them down."

"A simple answer." James answered. "These hybrids attract monsters. Monsters not only end up killing them but also injuring our race. Humans. And we can't have that. The best solution is to capture them all and probably erase them off of the face of the earth. Now I know this all sounds very mean but think about it. They threaten our lives daily. So are we going to let them roam free or are we going to erase the threat. Once they are gone the monsters will have no target and will be gone."

The camera zoomed in on the interviewer. "That is all..."

I zoned out. I stared into nothing for a few minutes. My mother and Paul were looking at me, expecting some kind of outburst.

I just stood up, and fiercely walked to my room. There was a loud bang on the door once I closed it. My first instinct was to IM Annabeth about what I had just heard. She should be aware.

Using my water powers and the artificial light from the lamp I made a rainbow. I tossed in a drachma and said. "O' Iris goddess of rainbows. Please show me Annabeth chase."

The image shimmered and was about to come into focus when a hand slashed through it and cut the connection.

That left me worried. What if she was in trouble? I skipped dinner that night, catching up with some homework. I then lay in bed for the rest of the night. I couldn't sleep because of the thoughts that kept nagging me in the head.

Once there was light outside I stood up and went to have a shower. I then went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Blue pancakes make my day everyday.

My mom was looking at me worriedly so I asked, "something wrong?"

"Maybe I should ask that." She said.

"Nothing's wrong. Those people are stupid." I said without even looking at her.

"Are you sure you want to go to school. They might find out about you." She warned.

I shook my head closing my eyes. "If I don't that will be even more suspicious."

Defeated. She nodded. I went to get ready and in let's say half an hour I was walking in the corridors of Goode High School. Oh goodie.

I went to my locker and got my Latin books out. Looking at my scarred hand reminded me of bad times. Like the week before I started breathing heavily and I had to close my eyes and rest my head on my locker.

"Yo Percy." Jake's voice is always the one to wake me from my thoughts. "You okay man? Haven't heard of you since Tuesday."

I tried to hide the panic in my voice. "Ya I'm okay. I went to camp."

"You go to camp also during school days?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, it's open all year." I answered.

"Did you hear about the demigods?" Jake asked.

I tried to hide my panic again this time in my eyes. "Yea, what do you think?"

I was afraid of their answers. Jake ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "I don't know man, it's not like they asked to be chased off by monsters. But I don't really wanna be caught saying these things since my dad's leader of this DECS."

I nodded. "What do they do to them? Once they catch them?"

Jake looked uncomfortable. "I'm not one hundred percent sure but, I heard my father talk about building some sort of concentration camp."

I raised my eyebrows but said nothing. Jessica scanned the hallway. "Percy there's something you need to know."

I looked at her questioningly. She said. "Look, as we came towards you there were people talking about you. Talking on how they think you're one of them."

Busted. I just laughed at her. Jake said. "Percy this is serious. There's a chance that they'll question you. And you're laughing."

I stopped. "Either I'm terrified or I take this as a joke. I'll go with the latter."

With that I shouldered my bag and headed to my first class, Latin.

Once I was seated in the front row I noticed that the others were giving me weird stares. I shrugged it off.

Then Mr. Grey walked in the class. "Good morning class!"

Some 'mornings and such were heard. Mr. Grey opened his bag and connected his laptop to the smart board.

As he turned to face us his eyes set on me. Great.

"Ah Mr. Jackson glad you could join us." He said. "Homework for today was an essay on the King of the gods. Since you didn't do it because you were suspended you're going to be doing it for next lesson."

Then he turned to the whole class. "So I'm already saying that homework for next week will be the same type of essay, but this time on the queen of the gods. Juno."

Great, two essays on the gods I least liked.

"And they are due for Thursday." Another great.

I zoned out. The lesson was super boring. Mostly because he was only talking about Juno, and partially because I didn't care.

What if they find out who I am? What if they found out who Annabeth is? What if they took her? What if they take me before I can talk to her? What if I'll never see her again? What about all my other friends at camp? What about those that had been caught already? Who were they? Were they alive now? Or were they dead?

These questions kept on bing asked in my head continuously. By the end of Latin I had a brain splitting headache.

Like the week before I went to my locker and literally threw my books inside. Annabeth wasn't here to tell me to clean it up so I didn't care. I grabbed my gym kit and this time I headed towards Jake's locker.

"Hi there!" I said leaning against the locker next to it.

He looked at me. "Oh hey."

Then Jessica surprised him from behind and gave him a peck on the lips. Ah, I missed Annabeth so much already.

"Sorry." He said as he broke away.

"Nah it's okay." I said. "You're cute together."

Then a girlish voice from behind said. "I think I'd be cute with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Leila go away." I turned to face her.

She was showing so much skin that I doubted she was wearing actual clothes. Her blonde almost white hair were a disgrace to the blond race. And her eyes weren't even visible with all the make up she wore.

"But come on." She pouted. "Why would you want your girlfriend to go away?"

"Seriously?" I asked. "Do I need to say it again? You-are-not-my-girlfriend! I already have one."

That seemed to be enough. She put her chin high and walked away.

Shaking my head I turned back to my friends. Jake had a smile plastered on his face. While scratching the back of his head he said. "You should give her a chance ya know!"

I glared daggers at him. Then we headed for the changing rooms.

 **A/N so this was that chapter. I really hope it stands up for the previous I cheater. I really really hope you liked it.**

 **Hunter out**


	7. Chapter 7: Percy

**A/N hi peeps. Here is another of my boring cheaters for you. Nah jk I myslef don't think they're boring but after all it's just opinion. I'll need to say thank you for those that review on this and keep on asking for me to upload more. It seriously means a lot. Now, hope you like this one. It...**

 _I glared daggers at him. Then we headed for the changing rooms._

That's when I saw Sloan again. He noticed me glance at him and he approached me.

Calm down Percy, he's just a blind mortal.

"Bet you're one of them." He said to me. "Bet you're one of those hybrids or half breeds."

Then he turned to Jake. "If you're father knew that you're hanging out with one of these creatures he'd have your head."

Then I said. "That's a good thing then, because I ain't one of them."

"Whatever." He answered. "I already told my father and he works for the DECS."

I mocked my head to the right. "You did?"

"Afraid?" He said smugly.

Don't punch him, he's just a mortal.

I shrugged. "Why would I be, I've got nothing to hide have I?"

He gave me a level one glare. "We'll see."

Then he turned on his heel and went back to his jock friends. Jake who was grinning like an idiot raised his hand for a high five which I gave him.

"Serves him right." He muttered.

In minutes we were in the gym taking a lap around the gym. Today we were going to have another one of those sword fighting lessons. Apparently it was mandatory in every school now. Teach the students to defend themselves.

"Alright cupcakes. Gather around." Coach called for us.

As we approached I noticed that Jason was here again. I gave him a stern nod.

"So today, again like last time, Jason here will show you techniques and then you'll practice them in partners." Coach said.

Jason then said. "Okay so, yo Kelp Head come up again but this time let me show them a technique."

I nodded, picked up the first sword that came into my hands and went to him.

He showed some techniques and disarmed me quite a few times. At one point I think he was doing it just for the fun of actually being able to disarm me.

"Air Head no need to abuse this situation. There is seriously no need for you to show the same thing five times." I said.

"Whatever." He said. "Okay then, pick a partner and start sparring."

As he turned to leave I put a hand on his chest. My face showed no emotion whatsoever as I said. "We need to talk. Now!"

I headed out of the gymnasium. I felt both him a den coach follow me.

Once I knew no one could hear our conversation I said. "They suspect me."

They both nodded. Coach said. "Yes they do cupcake. I heard quite a few students talk about it."

Then Jason said. "This is not good."

"I know, I just needed to tell you." I said as I jogged back inside the gymnasium.

Jake was free so I picked up a sword and said, "wanna spar?"

He nodded and attacked me.

I went easy on him of course and that's why the fight managed to last long. At a certain point something ticked in me and bits and pieces of my time in Tartarus flashed in front of my eyes. Then they changed and I imagined Annabeth being questioned by mortals.

That made me go way harder on Jake and the sword he was holding soon fell out of his hands.

I dropped my own sword.

"Weren't you going a little too hard on him Seaweed Brain?" A voice said from behind me.

A smile spread across my face as I recognised the voice.

I turned to see Annabeth wearing one of my hoodies. Jeans shorts and her usual red converse.

I immediately engulfed her into a hug. Then I kissed her passionately.

"I missed you." I said softly.

"I missed you too." She said.

I hadn't noticed that she kept one arm behind her back so when I leaned in for another kiss I was met with a sword pointed at my chest.

I raised my eyebrows at her and opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it. "Pick up your sword Seaweed Brain."

I shook my head once. Then rapidly picked up my sword. I didn't even manage to turn around to face her that o heard her sword coming down on me.

Obviously I blocked it.

"We both now that swords aren't your thing Wise Girl." I said as I attacked her.

By now all the class was watching us in horror. Jason and Coach were placing bets on us.

"Bet you ten Percy wins." I heard Jason say.

"You're on kid." Was coach's reply.

Annabeth answered to what I said before. "Actually I think I've been getting quite good with a sword Jackson."

"Aah, last name. That's how we're going to play Chase?"

She didn't answer. The match went on for ten minutes and on.

Then I got distracted at her beauty and she managed to disarm me.

Her sword was now pointing at my neck. "I never beat you did I?" I said defeated.

She just shook her head. Then she dropped the sword and hugged me again.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone filed out of the gym.

We said our goodbyes to coach and Jason and I went to change while she waited for me outside. Jake didn't bother me with questions luckily and soon I was back with my Wise Girl.

"I thought something happened to you." I said as me and Jake met with her. "I tried contacting you yesterday night but it didn't work."

"I'm sorry, I was on a plane that's why." She said. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You know I love you right?" I asked.

She just chuckled.

Once Jessica joined us I said. "Guys, meet my girlfriend."

Annabeth reached out with her hand. "Annabeth Chase."

Jake and Jessica shook it.

"Jake Beford."

"Jessica Hills."

I then added. "They're dating."

They both glared at me. I raised my arms up in defeat.

We then went to our lockers. We sorted ways. Jake and Jessica towards theirs and Annabeth and I towards ours. Hers just happened to be the one next to mine.

Leila approached me once more and looked at Annabeth with disgust. She pointed at her and said. "Who is she Percy?"

I smiled. "She's my girlfriend Leila. So now you see you've got no chance. I love her dearly and would never leave her for someone like you. Or for anyone if that's the case."

She just turned and left which I was glad. "Who is she?" Annabeth asked.

"Leila." I said sighing. "Had a crush on me since she set eyes on me. Need to say she is really annoying."

She laughed. Oh gods I missed that laugh. I hugged her again. "I thought they had you." I whispered silently.

"I'm sorry for preoccupying you." She said.

"Don't be. We're together now so we're good." I said pulling away.

At lunch, crap happened.

We were sitting at our usual table when a teacher came up to me and said. "There's an agent from the DECS here to question you."

Annabeth's eyes were filled with worry. I reassured her by squeezing her hand.

"See ya later guys." I said with confidence.

I wasn't going to get caught, not now that I had Annabeth again.

 **A/N well that was that. Hope you enjoyed it and review if you did and follow. Hehe**

 **Hunter out**


	8. Chapter 8: Percy

**A/N muahahahaha, lol. That was uncalled for. Hehe. Same old me. Anyways, here goes another chapter. The interrogation. Muahahahaha.**

 ***facepalm* why? Okay...**

 **Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, they make my heart warm up every time I read them.**

 **Sorry if I don't get all the facts right, or if it doesn't make any sense. I hope it does.**

 **Ah and sorry if I left you a bit hanging on the end on the last chapter. Hehe.**

 **Anyways, here goes nothing...**

The teacher directed me to the headmaster's office. Also known as Paul's office. The teacher, Ms. Gomez told me to go inside. She didn't go in.

As I stepped into the office I noticed a man in his forties sitting where Paul usually sits. He he had black short spiky hair much like Thalia's and brown orbs. Paul was standing next to him. A scowl on his face.

They looked up at me once they saw me entering. "You need to talk to me?" I asked innocently.

The man gestured for the chair info root of the desk, which was in front of him. "Yes, sit down please."

I sat. "My name is John Sloan." Great this was Matt's father.

"Okay." I said. "May I ask why I'm here?"

"I'm an agent from the DECS. I'm sure you've heard of it." He said calmly.

With the same amount of calm I said. "Yeah, it's hard to miss the posters hanging outside."

He smiled. "Good, at least we know people acknowledge them now."

I tapped my feet on the floor nervously. Stop it. Percy I told you to stop it, it's going to be fine. I took a deep breath. "So why am I here?"

"My son." He started. "Matt, I know you know him, you always pick fights with each other, well anyways he told me that he suspected you were one of these hybrids."

I swallowed down my anger. "So you're saying I'm one of them?"

He smiled and gently shook his head. "No. I'm saying there are facts that show that you might be one of them. It is my duty to now ask you some questions and see if you are one. You agree with me that these creatures are a threat?"

Slowly I shook my head. "No."

He raised his eyebrows. But before he could speak I said. "I believe it is not their fault that they get haunted down by monsters. Surely they didn't ask for it."

It seemed like he was going to argue but instead he took out a folder and opened it. Next he took out a laptop and I've got no idea what he did since I couldn't see the screen. "Okay then let's get started shall we?"

It was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer. As he read the file I glanced at my step dad. Paul winked at me and nodded.

John cleared his throat. "It says here that you have ADHD and Dyslexia. Those are the two main features of a demigod. Care to maybe explain?"

I sighed. "Yea. I mean no. What is there to explain? I didn't chose to have either of them. Dyslexia sucks, I can't read anything. Letter and numbers float off of the page that's a reason my grades aren't above C. And the ADHD doesn't help in that. Always getting distracted. Always. I got many detentions 'cuz of that."

He smiled at my explanation. He wrote down everything I said. "Here I have it that you can speak fluent Latin. From what we got from your Latin teacher you know pretty much everything about mythology."

Crap. No wait I've got an answer. "Yeah. I'm pretty good in Roman and Greek mythology."

He raised his eyebrows as if he won. Paul scowled even more. He was probably thinking why I'd say that. Hehe. John asked. "Where did you learn it?"

"My mom taught me Greek mythology." I answered.

"Where did you learn Roman and Latin then?" He asked typing more stuff down.

"At a camp." I answered. Not exactly a lie. Actually totally true. "Maybe Mr, Grey mentioned that I got confused between Greek and Roman, that's because I was used to the Greek since I was a child. Then when I was about eleven I started going to this camp where they teach a lot of cool stuff related to the Roman stuff and also Greek. So I kept my Greek inside but I also got new knowledge about the Roman."

He kept on typing on his laptop. "Next, you destroyed all the schools you went to. Or have been expelled. Why?"

I smiled at that. "If you check correctly you'll see that in every 'accident' I was mostly framed but never was it really 'me' to cause it. So no answer for this one, I have none."

He nodded and typed it in.

"When you were twelve years old you were found running half way across the country followed by a captor. You made a hole in St. Louis arch and jumped out of it into the water. How are you alive?" He asked.

"What?" I said surprised. "I never jumped out of an archway. I'd be crazy to do that."

"There was just this one lady that saw, maybe she was wrong." He admitted.

Phew.

"But that's not it. Police men then thought they saw you fighting this big dude rifle to shotgun. After my son told me his suspicions about you I checked the photos that were taken again. This time do you know what I saw?" He said.

Goddammit.

I shook my head innocently. He said. "You had a glowing sword in your hand and the one you were fighting was seven feet tall. Looking closer to his face there was fire in his eyes."

I tried not to look panicked because that's what I was. Think Percy think.

Got this. "Really? I always thought I was using a rifle. The guy had fire in his eyes? He was seven feet..? What?" I asked sincerely.

John bit his lip. I'm that good. He typed down on his laptop again.

"That's not it." Here we go again.

"Last week I was told that in gym class you guys started sword fighting. You knew the instructor and somehow beat him." He said.

I nodded. "We go to camp together. And Coach Hedge goes to camp too. In the many activities at camp there's also sword fighting. Since I've been going there since I was eleven I'm pretty good with a sword. Some say I'm the best at camp."

He searched through the files again. Then typed again. Is this ever going to end?

"While you were sparring with Jason is it? My son heard you saying stuff like, 'you're starting to fight like a Greek' and 'Romans stab'."

I blew up some houses in my head and killed a few things. But I kept my cool in front of John.

"At this camp we go to there are two groups. One is Greek and the other is Roman. He has been in the Roman one since he was very young. Just last year he came over to the Greek. So I was teasing him about having changed his style of fighting. That's all."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Came over to the Greek? I thought you were a Roman?" He said.

I mentally sighed. "Yeah I am. Well mostly. I kinda do both. Like mythology Latin cabin games and all that with the Romans and fighting and horse riding with the Greeks."

He nodded as he started typing again.

I'm a good liar am I not?

He looked back at me form his laptop. At this point I was getting all comfortable in the chair because I was dying. Gah.

"What about last year?" He asked. I must have had a confused expression because he explained. "You went missing for eight months."

No, not this. Crap. What am I going to say? I scratched my head. "I was kidnapped."

He raised his eyebrows. Before he could ask anything I beat him to it. "I don't like to talk about what happened. It brings back..."

At that I gripped the armrests of the chair strongly. Memories of Tartarus flashed in my head. I started shaking. I closed my eyes. Then I put my head in my hands.

"Percy are you okay?" Paul is suddenly beside me. His hand in my shoulder.

I look up at him and nod. Please go away. Just go away.

Slowly I calm down and the memories go away. I think about Annabeth. How much I missed her this week.

John then asks. "Is everything okay Mr. Jackson?" I nod. "Good. Then let's continue. I see that maybe we shouldn't talk about that. So I'm going to ask you about your father."

No. Why? Gods this guys is a stalker. Creep.

"From what I have here you're father doesn't live with you're mother. She has married with another man." John said.

Paul then said. "That'd be me."

John nodded. "I know. Now Percy, has your mother ever told you how they met and why your father left?"

I nodded. "They met at the beach. Fell in love. He didn't know she was pregnant. But then he had to leave for a mission at sea or something."

"Have you ever met your father?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Haven't seen him more than six times. Let's say I don't get along with him really well. He left and our relationship is just gah."

He typed the answers down. Then I asked. "Are we done yet? Just tell me if you really think I'm a demigod then this can be over."

He looked up. "Are you worried?"

"No."

"Then what's the hurry?" He asked then went back to typing.

"The hurry," I started. "Is that my girlfriend is here and I haven't seen her for a while. She just met with me before lunch. Not even half an hour that already we're being torn apart again."

"Again?"

"Yes again!" I half shouted. "She lives in San Francisco!"

He raised his eyebrows. "It is probably better for you if you didn't shout at me Mr. Jackson."

I slumped on my chair even more. He continued typing and working on his laptop for the next ten minutes. I just stared at him with pure hatred. Luckily he never looked up so he didn't see.

Than at last he looked up at me. "Okay here's the result..."

 **A/N I really really hope you liked this chapter. I don't know if it was a cliffy at the end but...**

 **Oaky then, mmh...**

 **Hunter out**


	9. Chapter 9: Percy

**A/N hello peeps. Nice reviews ppl nice. Lovely. To answer a question, yes I am continuing this. I think it'll go far before I stop it. That's if I stop.**

 **Sorry I was meant to upload earlier but life happened and I went fo ring with my family. And I just took a shower and now I have time so here it is.**

 **Really hope u peeps like it.**

My heart was beating at a hundred right then. This might change my life. This might kill me. Calm down Perce it's fine.

"From what I have asked you, there a chances that you are one of these hybrids, we cannot be sure." He said.

My muscle immediately relaxed. "I believe your one, so don't relax just yet. Since there is no proof though, that means I can't commit you. We'll just have to wait for actions that confirm it."

I scowled. "You don't believe me?"

"I believe that you managed to find an answer that makes sort of sense to every question I asked. I don't believe that each and everyone of them is true though." He said, not taking his eyes off of me.

"So what can I do? I don't want to live the rest of my life in worry that people think I'm a monster." I said through gritted teeth.

He didn't notice though. "It'll be good if you stayed here, didn't leave New York. A hearing will be scheduled, this time in front of the whole court of judges and you will be tried. If you aren't sentenced then I'll give you my sincere apologies, otherwise..."

I nodded. "So all I need to do is stay here, wait for this trial and that's it?"

"Yes." He said. "And also, try to stay away from my son."

I stood up. "Well then thank you, for wasting my time."

Without waiting for an answer I headed to the class in which I was supposed to be in. Maths.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." Mr. Otto said.

I opened the door. "Ah Mr. Jackson, glad you could join us."

I smiled. "Yeah, glad I could join."

I searched the class for Annabeth and saw she was sitting alone. Everyone had a shocked expression, they probably all thought I was going to get caught. Sloan had the best expression, anger, pure anger. Jake and Jessica were smiling.

As I reached Annabeth I saw that she had tears in her eyes. I sat down next to her. I didn't even finish taking out my books that she hugged me.

"Hey?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Percy I was so afraid, I thought they took you away. You were gone for so long."

"Nobody's taking me away from you wise girl." I said as I kissed her forehead.

Mr. Otto cleared his throat. "If you two are done I'd like to continue my class."

"Continue, continue." I said, still holding on to Annabeth.

Luckily for me there were only five minutes left.

Once the bell rang we both hurried outside. As soon as we were out I kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed me right back.

"Annabeth I love you." I said my lips still touching hers.

"I love you too seaweed brain." She said, I could feel her breath on my lips.

I leaned in kissing her once more.

Then she buried her face in my shoulder. I felt her tears wetting my shirt. We remained in the embrace for five minutes long.

Then she lifted her head and I could feel her breath in my ear. "I was scared Percy. I couldn't live with myself if they did."

"Annabeth we're staying together. You know that. Nothing is going to separate us, never again." I assured her, rubbing circles on her back.

She then gave me a kiss on the lips. Once she pulled away she was smiling. "Good, you aren't getting away from me easily."

I nodded and followed her to our next class.

After the boring our of English school was over. Yuppie. Me and Annabeth went to our lockers as Jessica and Jake did the same.

We went to them and I leaned on a locker. "Feel like hanging out?" I asked.

Annabeth gripped my hand. "I'd love to know you guys better."

I smiled. "Sure." Jake said.

"I'd love to get to know you too Annabeth." Jessica said.

"Then it's set." I said. "My house?"

They nodded. "Great then let's go."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"No but seriously, how did you two meet?" Jessica asked.

We were sitting on the couch of my living room. Coke in our hands and chips going around.

"At a camp." Annabeth answered.

Jake scowled. "What is this camp? Percy is always mentioning it."

"It's a camp." I explained. "Where you learn stuff related to the ancient myths. Which turns out aren't myths."

I chuckled at that. Annabeth gripped my hand. I gave her a, it's okay, look. She nodded.

"Yea but how did you meet?" Jessica asked again.

Annabeth said. "He was drooling on me."

Jake and Jessica laughed. I pouted. "Did not."

"You did." Annabth teased.

"No one asked you to be near my bed when I was sleeping though." I counter attacked.

"I know." She said. "But I thought you were the one."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "The one? As in the one to steal your heart?"

"No." She said teasingly. "More like the one that caused my life to tip upside down."

"You're mean Annie." I said.

"Don't call me Annie." She said as she slapped on the arm me lightly.

"What about Anna?" I teased. "Or Bethy?"

"Shut up Kelp Head." She said.

I made a scowl and looked down. Jessica then asked. "How old were you when you met?"

"Twelve." Annabeth answered.

They both raised their eyebrows. I laughed.

Jake then asked. "And have you always... Liked each other?"

Me and Ananbeth exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter. "Hell no!" I said. "She hated me from the moment she knew my parents."

"Why?" Jake inquired.

"Our, families have a very old rivalry." Ananbeth explained.

I nodded in agreement. But Jessica scowled, "but your mom is so kind Percy."

"Ah it's not my mom." I said. I pointed to Ananbeth. "It's her mom who didn't like me. And my dad, but he was more indifferent about it."

Annabeth chuckled. "I remember, my mom used to hate you, all the threats..."

I smiled. Then Jessica asked something else. "What made her change idea?"

"Choices he made." Ananbeth said staring into my eyes. "And he saved my life countless of times."

I hugged her. "And I regret nothing. I was always with you at least."

She stared up at me. "Anyways we only told each other we liked each other last year, on my birthday."

We both smiled at the memory. Jake tilted his head. "So you've been together for what? A year and a half?"

We both nodded. Jessica raised her eyebrows. "That's long."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well high school relationships hardly lasts a year. It's weird and unusual." She explained.

"We've been through too much to break up." I said. "We need each other to stay sane."

Ananbeth smiled painfully. She stared into nothing and I swear I saw flashes of what she saw in Tartarus in her eyes. Her grip on my hand tightened and she started trembling.

"Annabeth?" I asked uncertain.

She didn't answer. I shook her slightly. "Ananbeth?"

"Percy... hold the doors." She said shaking. Somehow I saw her jumping out of the way towards Bob. I saw my foot stopping the doors from closing.

"Monsters are eternal," she said still staring into nothing. "Annabeth!"

"We will remember you and Damasen as heroes, as the best Titan and best giant." I was panicking. Jake and Jessica stared at us questioningly.

"Annabeth stop!" I said. I could feel tears coming to my eyes at the memory.

"We'll tell our children." She stopped.

Tears started flowing down my cheeks. "Annabeth please stop."

"We'll keep the story alive." She blinked and a tear fell from her eyes as she kept on staring into nothing.

"Some day, you will regenerate." At that she started sobbing.

I shook her as tears started falling form my chin, I was releasing the whole thing. Just I was aware of it, she wasn't. "Annabeth wake up. This isn't happening."

We got into the elevator.

"Percy help me!" She yelped and stood up. I could see myself helping her out, trying to hold the doors closed.

She looked around the room confused. Her hair whipping from side to side as her head turned worried.

I looked at her. Form her eyes I could see she wasn't totally conscious. "I know," she murmured. "Gods of Olympus, Percy, I know."

She then stared sobbing. "Percy the Doors!" She warned.

Tears kept on flowing down my cheeks. "Annabeth..."

"Twelve minutes." She murmured. "Just twelve minutes."

I grabbed her and pulled her close to me. "Annabeth you have to wake up. It's not happening."

She nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Yeah, we do."

Then she stayed silent. I held her close to me as my tears wetted her hair. I couldn't see anything anymore, it probably ended. At some point her hands hugged me too. Thank gods it was over.

"Percy?" She asked unsure.

"Yes?"

"What the Hades just happened?" She was scared.

"It looked like a flashback. I shared it though. I could see what was happening in your head..." I said.

"Bob?" She asked through a sob.

"He's gone. And at this pace he'll be gone for nothing." I said angrily.

I had totally forgotten about the two mortals who were probably questioning our sanity right now. But somehow the anger overtook my friendship with them.

"After all we've done," I said through gritted teeth. "They hunt us down. I swear if they even hurt a hair on you. I'm going to unleash hell upon all of them."

"Percy!" She gripped my hand.

I stood up abruptly. "No Annabeth." I half yelled. "What's the point of hiding?"

I punched the wall denting it a bit. "These mortals know nothing whatsoever about us! Do they really think that by hunting us down they'll solve the problem of monsters? They're stupid. Once we're all gone, they will be their target. Do they really think a monster gives a dam about their food being mortal or immortal?"

I closed my eyes to calm down. I tear escaped my eyes. "After all we've done." I said silently. "Everything we've been through. Two wars Annabeth. Two! And all for... all for so that we could be hunted down!"

"Percy." Annabeth said slowly. "There are others in this building. If you keep on shouting they'll know."

I leaned in the wall and slid down, burying my face in my hands.

Annabeth was by me in a second. "Percy let it out. Let it all out. But, please don't do anything reckless. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay." She said sweetly. "But please calm down. You're making an earthquake."

I looked up confused. "Earthquake?"

She nodded. "Yes. So please stop it or things will start to break down."

I calmed down. Annabeth chuckled. "Like father like son."

It made me smile. "I can say I got my temper from my father."

She laughed.

I became serious again. "Look Annabeth I'm sorry. You just had a flashback and I raged on you."

She silenced me with a kiss. "Don't be. I'm just as mad as you are."

"What the heck just happened?" Jake asked.

 **A/N aaaand cut.**

 **Hehe, another sort of cliffy. I'm mean that way. Like to keep suspense.**

 **No I'm sorry actually, I wanted it to fit all in one but it's already over 1,600 words so I'll make it into two chapters and make u hate me a little.**

 **But I do hope you liked it. I know, I'm making it seem like Percy needs anger management, maybe he does. Who knows. And also Annabeth, sorry if she's too... idk, too sad, cry baby, I'd feel bad in her position.**

 **Pls don't hate and...**

 **Hunter out**


	10. Chapter 10: Percy

**A/N hello there peeps. How's life. Awesome? Good thought so.**

 **Im going surfing today, yuppie, I have never done it before so I hope I don't brake my foot or something. Hehe jk.**

 **I really hate how girls get pimples at age eleven and boys don't even get them until seventeen. Like why?**

 **Okay, that** ** _was_** **weird. Admit it. It was.**

 **I'm not eleven btw, older than that. Hey, teenager hood is awesome. (Nothing changes)**

 **Totally normal.**

 **Well then, hope you like the next part. If you don't... Don't read it.**

My eyes widened in realisation and my heartbeat started beating faster. I'm stupid. I knew they were there and yet I said all those things. There was no backing out now. Or evading the truth for that matter. They probably already knew. Already hated me for being one.

Jake would probably kill me, his father was the leader of the whole organisation. Jessica would help him, no doubt. What of Annabeth? By revealing myself I had revealed her too, I'm a monster. Now something might happen to her because of me. It would all be my fault.

Another tear escaped my closed eyes. "I'm a demigod." I said silently.

I heard gasps. A reassuring hand was on my shoulder squeezing it. "Percy..."

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I really am." I said with my eyes still closed. I didn't want to see the horrified expressions of my friends. No, it would be too much to bare.

Closed eyes was good, I shut the world outside of them.

"So." Jake's voice said. "You're a demigod?"

Still with my eyes closed I nodded. "Are you going to tell?"

"Hell no." He said.

He wasn't? My muscles immediately relaxed, my legs dropped on the floor beneath me. I mentally slapped my self, he's my best friend, why would he do such a thing? I opened my eyes. Annabeth was near me with a somewhat worried look on her face. Jake and Jessica were still on the couch. I noticed they were closer though, had I scared them with my outburst? Where they scared? Where they scared of me?

"You're not?"

"Dude you're my best friend." He said. "And I don't care that my dad leads the whole thing."

Annabeth squeezed my shoulder.

"Please don't tell anyone." I said.

They both shook their head. "You're secret is safe with us." Jessica said.

Then there was silence. Silence. For at least ten minutes. Usually my ADHD would have kicked in and made me move and all, but this time I was sitting there, leaning in the wall, without moving a muscle, except for breathing.

But then I said. "I owe you an explanation."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. Jake raised his arms. "You don't."

Standing up I said. "I do. But I won't go into details. Ask me anything."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"I trust you." I said sitting down on the couch in front of them. Annabeth sat beside me. "We could make it more trust worthy if you swore in the river Styx not to tell a single soul. In case you're wondering, if you break your promise something really bad will happen to you, or to someone you love. Might be death, like it might be something else."

"Sure." Jake said and they both swore.

Thinking about it, they don't know about Annabeth, maybe they suspect it, but they don't know for sure.

"Who's your godly... um, parent?" Jessica asked.

"Poseidon." I said. To demonstrate I levitated the liquid inside the cup.

Their eyes widened as I put it right back inside without spelling a single drop. "Next."

"Where." Jake seemed unsure of what he was going to ask. He seemed afraid. "Where were you the eight months you were gone?"

I looked at Annabeth and I saw that she looked said, she was looking down. Then I think she noticed my gaze on her and she looked at me lovingly. She smiled and squeezed my hand.

I turned back to my mortal friends. "I was kidnapped." I said simply.

Their mouths dropped open. Heifer they could say a thing I continued. "I slept for, how long was it? Six? Six months just to wake up in a house filled with Wolves. Lupa thought me survival skills and some awesome facial expressions. Found safe heaven number two for someone like me. Carried an old hippy lady across the little Tiber." I scowled. "And lost my iron skin. Travelled to Alaska with two friends of mine, almost drowned. Freed the god of Death, Thanatos. Battled a whole army of dead legionnaires while my friends killed a giant."

I smiled at their expressions. Just to add the cherry on the cake I added. "All without no memory whatsoever about my previous life, except Annabeth."

Their mouths were hanging even lower than before. I chuckled. "That's not it. Got back to this camp and fought a whole army of baddies, plus the bane of Poseidon, Polybotes. Ugh, he wanted to torture me. Thing is, I sent him to Tartarus before he had the chance."

Annabeth winced when I said Tartarus. "Continuing, retrieved my memories. Went on a world stomping quest, went to Rome, little detour to hell, which was not planned by the way. We just, sort of, fell. For... nine days."

Annabeth slapped my shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's just that every time someone even mentions the place, we just get flashes of what happened and get overly depressed about the whole thing, and I'm really just trying to lighten the mood here."

She kissed me. "You always try that."

"I always will." I said. "Then got back up in an elevator with horrible music. Arrived to Greece. Killed some Giants' ass."

I laughed and Annabeth looked at me strangely. "I'm sorry. Annabeth's arm got cut, she watered the stones. The almighty stones. I had a nosebleed, watering the stones and I woke up the earth. Goodie."

Annabeth shook her. "You're nosebleed ruined everything." She said jokingly.

I scowled. "You heard what you're mom said, don't blame my nosebleed."

She laughed and oh gods, I had missed that laugh so much. "Got back in America, fought some monsters, Gaea went boom, Leo died. Hell freezes over and Leo's back. And here we are."

"Wait Leo's back?" Annabeth asked.

Oh, oh. I didn't tell her. Oh Hades.

Slowly I nodded. "Di Immortalis, why the Hades did you not tell me?" She shouted.

"Um, you arrived just today, I wanted to contact you yesterday but, you didn't answer. He arrived yesterday." I explained. "Oh and he freed Calypso."

"I'm going to strangle him." She muttered and I laughed.

I turned back to Jake and Jessica. She looked at Ananbeth. "You're a demigod too, aren't you?"

Annabeth paled up for a second but soon turned to her normal colour. "Yes I am. And before you ask, daughter of Athena."

"That's why she hated me." I said. "Athena and Poseidon have a very old and long rivalry. But Athena accepted me after a while."

Annabeth leaned in on my shoulder. "Yep."

I then asked. "Any more questions?"

"Just one." Jake said. "How did you not get caught? Before, at the interrogation."

I chuckled. "I'm just that good." And they laughed. "Well, he thinks I'm one, but apparently the results from his interrogation say otherwise. Oh Annabeth I forgot to tell you."

She got up from my shoulder and looked at me. I sighed, "I'm going to have to go to this hearing some day, and the whole 'court' is going to be there, and I'm not positive about passing it."

She looked outraged for a minute. But then her features calmed down, she leaned in and kissed me. Then she whispered to me. "Then you won't go."

"Then they'll know I'm one for sure." I said, staring at those beautiful stormy grey eyes. I was kind of shocked that she'd say that, but either way I was going to be discovered. Better be far away when they know.

She shrugged. "I'm not going to lose you Percy. You promised me we would stay together. No matter what."

I leaned in and gave her another kiss. Then once we pulled away she said. "But for now, let's have fun while we're still unknown. I'm sure that whatever awaits us in the future won't be pretty. War perhaps."

My eyes dropped. "Not another one. I'm sick of them. And my mom is pregnant."

I buried my head on her shoulder. She rubbed circles on my back. "I'm just as sick of them as you are. Believe me. I just hope that if there is a war, the gods will help, instead of sitting on their silly thrones."

Thunder boomed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Then I remembered that two mortals were still with us. "Yo guys, it's hot in here. What about we go to Central Park or something. Take a walk."

They all agreed with me. It was already nighttime so there was barely someone at the park. We walked without exchanging any word.

Then Jake, who had seemed stressed the whole time said. "Is there really going to be a war?"

We stopped. "Look, we're not bad. But if there is something threatening to end us, we will fight back. And if someone such as the DECS... No one is taking it well, they're all angered and full of hatred right now, and I don't blame them."

I looked at him apologetically. "We've been through two wars, and now the mist is gone, and the mortals want to kill us. Most of us are questioning ourselves with, where did we go wrong? We could have easily let the Titans take over last year. All human population would be dead and this wouldn't be happening."

Jake looked down. "I'm sorry. I wish it wasn't happening."

"It's not your fault." Annabeth said. "Nor is it your father's, they're just scared and doing what their brain tells them. They see a threat, they take it out. Even though we aren't a threat."

I smiled gazing into nothing. "I'd like the word saviors better."

Annabeth jokingly slapped my arm. "You already have that title Seaweed Brain."

I laughed and kept on staring into nothing. "Or heroes. Ya know for everything."

She kept on laughing, "that's also part of your list of titles."

"Right." I said. "But I'm your hero." I cupped her face in my hands.

She chuckled. "Yes you are." She was staring right back into my eyes. "And I'm your heroine."

I nodded, but then I scowled. "But when did you save me?"

I was barely aware of my best friends staring at us with a smile on their faces. Annabeth pulled away from my hands. "I took a knife for you idiot."

I faked thinking, I even added my index finger to my chin. "Aah yes, I remember. Was it last year?"

She shook her head. "I'm joking." I said. "I'd never forget that moment. And all the others."

I kissed her and she returned the kiss.

"I smell demigods." A voice said from somewhere around us. We immediately pulled out of the kiss and looked around.

Annabeth unsheathed her new dagger as I took out riptide, in pen form.

"Three of them. And someone else." Another voice said.

"Guys hide." I said quietly to my friends.

I then exchanged a worried glance with Annabeth.

"Three is good." Yet another voice said.

"We're right here." I said loudly. "So, you know, um, if you would show yourselves it'd be a good thing so we can end this quickly."

Jake looked at me like a was crazy. Why would he that? Then I thought about it. I was in a clearing, three, possibly more monsters were after me. And I held a pen in my hand. I laughed.

Annabeth glared at me. "Really?"

"Sorry." Then three dracanea appeared in front of us.

Good, only three.

"Hello ladies." I said with a smile on my face.

"Perseus Jackson." Ugly number one said.

"He'll be such a fine meal." Ugly number two said.

"Yes, yes he will." Ugly number three said.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Okay then, so what do you want to order?" I asked. "Dust, or dust?"

They glared at me and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I've got a proposal." I said. "One way ticket to Tartarus?"

"Get him." Ugly number one said.

"All right then, it's dust and ticket isn't it?" I asked.

Ugly number one and three came at me, ugly number two went to Annabeth.

"Can I trust you to stay alive?" She asked as she headed to ugly number two.

"Count on it." I said.

And then I uncapped riptide. The two dracanea lounged at me and sidestepped. "Too slow."

They then started attacking me. "Die." Ugly number three said.

"Nope." I said as I slashed in front with riptide. "You die." Ugly number three exploded into dust.

Then I turned to ugly number one. "You too." And I stabbed her with riptide.

I swatted the dust off of my clothes. Then I looked at Annabeth. "Took you long."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Did it? I killed them with two strikes."

She chuckled. "Oh well. I'm getting old." I said and she laughed.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked as Jake and Jessica made their way towards us.

They both nodded. Jake looked shaken. "They said three, there were three demigods."

 **A/N heeeeeey. Hope you enjoyed this not-so-amazing chapter. I'm always negative on myself. Works to not get my ego too high. Okay, I'm laughing at what I'm writing.**

 **Sorry if Percy seemed a little, what can I say, insane, gone, childish. All that.**

 **Okay, one more thing, I'm currently writing another fanfic. I'd would mean a lot if you checked it out. If you don't, doesn't matter. It's called demigods at Hogwarts. If you like stuff like that, then check it out.**

 **This is the summary of the story:**

Percy Jackson, Annabth Chase, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace go to Hogwarts. The usual quest to protect Harry Potter and the golden trio. My version though. Set after BoO and during Order of the Phoenix. Percabeth, maybe Solangelo. Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny. No Cho I think

 **I'll admit, I suck at making summaries. But if you're interested, check it out.**

 **And now, thanks for reading this chapter, which was longer than usual aaand**

 **Hunter out**


	11. Chapter 11: Percy

**A/N hello there peeps.**

 **Hope you liked the little cliffhanger. I've already written the next two chapters and there's gonna be more. But see, you don't need to wait ages to know what happens so it doesn't matter, eh?**

 **This one chapter is almost like a filler, I'm not so sure.**

 **Thank you to all that reviewed my story. It really does mean a lot.**

 **Anyways here it is.**

 **Hopw you like it.**

Jake looked shaken. "They said three, there were three demigods."

I raised an eyebrow and I probably paled up. I turned to Annabeth. Hey, don't blame me, she's the daughter of Athena, not me. (Wouldn't I be the son? Oh sorry.)

She looked at me for a second before turning to Jake and Jessica. "It's Percy!" She exclaimed. What? "It's because he's the son of one of the Big Three. His scent is stronger."

"Yea." I said. "That must be it." I wasn't convinced, neither was Annabeth or Jake for the matter.

"I hope." Jake said.

Annabeth's eyes looked to be calculating. "Yes that must be it. But just to check, are you two dyslexic or have ADHD?" She questioned.

They both shook their heads. Then Annabeth asked. "What about your parents. Do you have both of them?"

Jessica nodded, Jake scowled. "My mom." He said.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"My father told me she died soon after I was born, in a car crash." He said looking straight at my eyes.

I scowled. "But I met your mom..." I said.

He shook his head. "She's my step mom. My dad told me this recently."

"Aah." Realisation hit me. This could easily mean that he's one of us.

Annabeth wasn't sure about what she said next. "Tomorrow, would you mind coming to camp with us?"

His eyes widened. "Wait, what? Camp?"

"Would you mind it?" She pressed.

He shook his head. "No, but I don't want my father to know."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Dude, if your one of us, camp is soon going to be the only safe place, and your father will find out."

Jessica who had been quiet the whole time said. "You should go Jake. And if your one, stay there. I don't want them to kill you."

Then she leaned in and kissed him. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and she looked at me reassuringly.

"Well then." I said. "Nothing is sure. For all we know your mom actually died and I smell so bad that I got confused with two."

I sighed while my friends smiled. "But now, I'm tired, so I'm going home. Annabeth?"

"Coming." She said.

We bid goodbye to Jake and Jessica and headed for my apartment.

Annabeth was going to stay over with us for her short stay, before we both went to camp once we'd be figured out. Oh this is such a mess. Why? Why is this happening? Oh Hades.

I took the extra mattress and put it in my bedroom. Annabeth was going to sleep on my bed, while I slept on the floor. Hehe. I know, I'm a gentlemen.

"This is your bed Percy," she said. "You sleep there."

I shook my head and got under the covers of the mattress. Being the mature teenager that I am I stuck my tongue out at her. "Annabeth take the bed." I said. Then I showed her my puppy eyes, which even she can't refuse. "Please..."

She sighed. "Fine." She said. "But only for today."

I had the strangest feeling that there wasn't going to be a tomorrow in here.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

My dream was NOT nice, it was a nightmare, of course. This one wasn't a memory though. It was one of those visions.

I was in a luxurious room. A circular table in the middle. A dozen business men and women sat around it on comfy leather chairs.

At the head I recognised James Beford, Jake's father. He was talking about demigods. About us. With another man, John Sloan. I realised they were talking about me.

"So you still think he's one?" James asked John.

John nodded, "yes, I'm positive. He was nervous the whole time. He paled up at certain questions. Also his temper showed he hated me."

James considered this. "Temper you say? Well it might be because your son bullies him at school. So he doesn't have much respect for you."

At that I felt relieved, my best friend's dad was defending me. But then I wondered what he'd do once he discovered the truth.

John seemed defeated but he said. "Still, I'd say to make a hearing. In front of all fifteen of us. If the majority thinks he ain't one, then I'll apologise. But he might be a threat. If we leave it at that..."

He didn't need to finish. James nodded. "Okay. Okay then, the hearing will be on..." He wrote down somethings on a notepad. "Make it next week Wednesday, four in the afternoon. Everyone fine with that?"

All heads nodded. James stood up. "Well then, meeting is over. John, you might want to tell him tomorrow after the assembly."

John nodded. "Yes."

Then one by one they all filed outside of the room.

I woke up with a gasp. My breathing wasn't even and my heart was pounding hard against my chest.

Annabeth moaned from beside. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You're lying Seaweed Brain." She said. "Nightmare?"

"No." I said. "Vision. Nothing to worry about. I'll tell you in the morning."

I didn't hear a response. Instead I heard soft snoring. Oh well, I drool and she snores.

Slowly I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as we both woke up, she demanded to know what I had dreamed about. Wow, she's got strong memory. I told her everything.

She bit her lip once I was done. "At lead I've still got a week." I tried with an assurance.

She nodded and then she kissed me. "We're staying together."

I nodded. "Yes we are. No matter what."

Then we hugged. We stayed that way for a while. Then I felt a tear roll onto my shirt. I pulled away and looked at Annabeth's eyes. She had tears streaming down her eyes. "Don't cry Wise Girl."

She bit her lip again. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. I promise."

And we hugged again. Oh this is a mess. A mess which I'm afraid will be our last.

Eh! Ironic. We risked our lives to protect those that would one day hunt us down. We were going to fall by those that we saved. I kept my anger in check because Annabeth needed me in this moment.

Slowly, we made our way to school. My guts told me that this was going to be one hell of a day, I knew they were right.

 **A/N and voilá. Done.**

 **Nothing to say except hope you liked it.**

 **Hunter out**


	12. Chapter 12: Percy

**A/N wello ppl. Thank you so so so so so so much.**

 **When I first started this story I srsly thought no one was going to read it. You proved me wrong.**

 **Anyways here is da amazing chapter. I quite like it.**

I was right. First and second period, nothing happened. I kept glancing around, expecting something to jump at me. Annabeth noticed this and she took her hand into mine. Nothing happened though, and I was suspicious even more.

Then lunch happened. And everything went downwards.

We were sitting at our usual table. Me and Annabeth, with Jake and Jessica in first of us. We weren't talking. Probably because it was kind of awkward. I don't blame them. Once they'd find out we were demigods they would probably be shunned for being our friends. I know it's mean, but it's high school.

"Yo Jackson." Sloan said behind me.

"What do you want?" I said turning but not standing up. Sloan stood behind me, his friends around him.

"My father told me you ain't one." He said. "But he still believes you are, how'd you do it?"

I raised an eye brow. Bored. "Do what?"

"Have the result be negative?" He said.

I shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe I really ain't one."

"There's gonna be a hearing ya know?" He asked annoyingly.

"Yep." I said not even bothering to sound interested.

He stepped forward and handed me a piece of paper. I raised my eyebrows. "You want my phone number?" I asked confused. It's. Not every day someone does that.

My friends chuckled and his own friends smirked.

He glared at me. "You don't even have a phone." Then he said. "It's the time of the meeting and day. My father told me to give it to you." Oh, right. Forgot I don't have a phone.

I took it and looked inside. Wednesday, 16:00 be there.

I scowled. "It doesn't even say the place." I said.

He shrugged and handed me a newspaper. "What?" I said.

"Read the first page if you can." He taunted. I opened the newspaper.

The picture showed a young boy fighting off four hellhounds all at once. He looked to be around fourteen. Wearing an aviator jacket, black jeans, black shirt with skull. A Stygian iron sword in his hands. Skull ringer on his finger. Black eyes and hair. The boy in the picture was non other than my cousin. Nico Di Angelo. What had he gotten himself into? Was he alive? Did they catch him? Poor kid. No, he's strong. He's okay.

I let no emotion show on my face. I didn't bother to read the text, I threw the newspaper on the floor I front of me. "Did they catch him?" I asked. I needed to sound like I was on their side, I needed to keep my cover up for as long as possible.

The whole cafeteria was listening to us now. Watching what the 'demigod' has to say.

Matt smirked. "You'll see."

I scowled. Matt and his friends turned to leave.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We were heading to our next class when the bell rang longer than usual. "Attention students. An assembly will be held in the gymnasium now. Head there immediately. No need for books. School will end along with the assembly." Paul's voice said.

I sighed. "Gymnasium it is." And turned around to head to the gymnasium.

Once we got into some seats we waited until everyone had seated.

There was a mic in the middle of the gym. All the professors sat at the other end. I saw Jason sitting next to coach Hedge. Annabeth was looking there as well. I took her hand into mine and she smiled at me.

Paul walked up to the mic and took it in his hands. "Settle down, settle down."

Everyone became silent. "Today we have some special guests coming to talk to you about the uh... problem and threat."

He looked at me with sorry eyes. I looked away.

He continued. "Members of the DECS came over to this school to talk about these," he hesitated before saying, "half-breeds to you all. Please welcome the leader James Beford and John Sloan."

The gymnasium erupted in cheers. Matt looked really proud. Jake on the other hand didn't. The two men came in the room. James took the mic from Paul who went to sit with the rest of the teachers.

James started. "Good afternoon to you all, students of Goode."

Some 'good afternoons' went around. I just glared, so did Annabeth, Jason and coach.

He smiled. "Now, does everyone in this room know what we do? If you do, raise your hand."

I was surprised that not everyone knew.

James took this and spoke. "DECS stands for Demigod Extinction and Capture Squad. Our job is to capture these hybrids and make them go extinct."

I impaled my nails in my palm to keep me under check. My friends were doing no better.

"Any questions so far?" John asked.

A few hands went up. John called a girl in freshmen year. "What do you mean by hybrids?"

"Half human." James said. "And half God."

Her mouth dropped open. "What? God?"

James nodded. "I'm afraid so dear."

"How?" She asked.

"I'll explain that for everyone who doesn't know yet." James said. "Anyone knows about the Greek and Roman myths?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. Did they figure out about the Romans as well? That's not good.

Many nodded. A hand went up. "Wasn't it just Greek mythology?" Great kid, you asked my question.

John smiled mockingly. "It was. Before we discovered that same thing happens with the Romans."

James took things back up. "Now, as I was saying. Those myths, aren't myths. Gods hooked up with mortals and had these demigods." He said the word with disgust. "As a result. And things have not changed since the ancient times. They still come down from their little thrones on Olympus and hook up with what they call mortals."

Thunder rolled outside. He looked up and just shrugged. On the other hand, Jason was grinning.

John clapped his hands to get our attention back. "Now, the reason why we do what we do."

James said. "These half breeds are dangerous. They have a godly scent which attracts monsters..."

I tuned out. I wants going to listen to this stupid, foolish mortal talk about how we are beneath them and how to spot us and all the crap.

Then they got my attention. James said. "Earlier today one of them was captured. We have decided to bring him in to show you. No harm will be done to him..."

He motioned two people in a fine suit to bring someone in. My heart was suddenly twisted into a knot as I recognised the boy. Checking Annabeth's, Jason's or coach's reaction, they felt the same I did.

The black haired boys head was down. You couldn't see his eyes. His aviator's jacket was ripped in places. A nasty claw scratch ran down his thigh, ripping his black jeans. Golden dust was in his dark hair.

Two bulky men were holding his arms behind him, they we pushing him to make him move. His hands tied tightly behind his back you could see their need of blood on the pale skin of his.

They dumped him in between James and John.

He fell on his knees but sat on his heels. He lifted his head to look at the two men. His dark eyes showed nothing other than pure hatred and anger. But his mouth showed otherwise, being spread in an evil grin.

James and John seemed the ones to be afraid, not Nico Di Angelo.

 **A/N muahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *hides*.**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter which I enjoyed so much to write. Muahahahahahaha.**

 **No spoilers, duh. You'll just have to wait. I feel kinda evil rn. Am I the only one?**

 **Hunter out**


	13. Chapter 13: Percy

**A/N yo peeps. Hope ya all liked the little cliffy at the end from next chapter. Hehe. Love y'all. I hope this chapter is of your liking.**

 **I Was laughing at my self while I wrote this.**

 **Anyways hope you like it.**

James and John seemed the ones to be afraid, not Nico Di Angelo.

John turned to the crowd of students before him. "We have not yet been able to get a single fact from this one hybrid-"

"It's Demigod." Nico interrupted. Immediately I felt proud. Judging by Jason's face he was too. "Or Half Blood you filthy mortal." He glared deeper in. "I don't even know why I let you catch me." He muttered loudly.

I had to bite my jaw to keep a laugh from escaping my lips.

James looked like he wanted to punch Nico in the face, he restrained himself no to though. It wouldn't look good in front of hundreds of students would it?

"He was captured in Central Park early this morning." John continued. "He was fending off three hellhounds. Three. That might not seem like a large number but hellhounds? Hellhounds are amongst the most dangerous out there."

Nico laughed. Not one of those funny laughs, more like a maniac's hysterical laugh. James and John both took a step back. Nico's grin widened. I exchanged a worried look with Jason. Maybe he's going over the edge.

He stopped laughing. "If you think hellhounds are bad, why don't you try primordials? Or Giants? Or Titans? Even a god could be hard to fight you know? Hellhound is nothing."

I resisted the urge to smile. He was right, a hellhound is nothing compared to what we've fought.

The two men were both taken aback. "Would you like to share something else?" James asked.

Nico nodded, the hatred and anger in his eyes still in there. "This is stupid. You are stupid. Now let me go." His voice was deadly calm as he said the last sentence. It was threatening, even if he was the one tied up.

"Excuse me?" James said.

Nico never responded. One of the doors leading to the gymnasium burst open. Two dracanea came out. Everyone took a step back. All the 'agents' from the DECS took out their guns. Everyone backed away form Nico. They were going to watch him get killed. That's what they hoped anyways.

"I smell demigod." Ugly number one said.

"No demigods! More than one!" Corrected ugly number two.

Nico rose, even with his hands tied behind his back he managed to balance himself. "Thank you." He said to the dracaena. "Finally they left me." He tilted his head towards the agents.

Everyone stared at him in shock. I looked at Jason and Annabeth. Together we silently arrived at a conclusion. We would step in and help if things got ugly. Or if they started to take Nico away. Either way, all three of us were going to be discovered. Screw it, he's family.

The two dracaena lounged at Nico at the same time. He prepared himself. He docked and they crashed together. Then they started circling him. Each time they'd get too close he'd kick them upside the head.

Soon they got tired of that and both lounged together. He easily kicked the both of them again. He sent one stumbling back while the other fell on the ground. He brought his foot down hard on the face and you could hear a definite crack. The dracaena exploded in golden dust.

"I'll thank Clarisse when I see her again." He said. "It really does help. Kickboxing."

And with that he went off to the other one. The dracaena took out her sword. Nico eyed it. As it came down on him he quickly rolled out of the way and kicked her again. Jee, when you ain't got a sword and your hands are tied, you still have your feet. Sorry sidetracked.

In a matter of minutes the second dracaena was impaled with her own sword.

James stepped forward but stopped as all four doors of the gymnasium opened. All Hades broke loose as hundreds of monsters poured inside.

Nico said. "Okay, enough. Guys help me out. I don't fancy a visit to Hades soon."

Jason immediately stood up. I and Annabeth followed. I raised my arm. "The day in which Death Breath asks for help."

Annabeth smiled and Jason yelled. "Get down here Kelp Head."

"Coming."

I put my hand in my pocket and brought out riptide. With my left hand I grabbed Annabeth's. Together we ran down the bleachers. We were met with a few monsters. I uncapped riptide and Annabeth unsheathed her well hidden dagger.

Soon the monsters were dead and we had joined Jason and Nico, who still had his hands tied behind his back. A hundred or so monsters circled us. Then the DECS agents started shooting. There were screams from the students and some teachers. No moved.

"Coach!" I yelled. "IM camp! Tell them to send three Pegasi. Make Blackjack be one of them. Now!"

"Get some for me cupcakes." He said as he started off.

I slashed at a monster. Annabeth said. "Just move."

As my sword came down I cut through Nico's ropes. "Finally." He said.

Then he twisted his ring and summoned his sword form the underworld. He joined in the fight.

After ten minuted there were only about a dozen left. Then the glass windows of the gymnasium shattered. Three beautiful Pegasi entered. Porkpie, Guido and Blackjack.

I pointed to were Jake was. "Porkpie!" He looked and understood.

He flew at Jake, grabbed him by the collar and threw him on his back. "Go!" Porkpie neighed before flying out of the window.

"That's my son!" James yelled.

I brought my sword down on a incoming monster. It exploded into a million dust particles.

"Guido get coach." I said to him.

And soon coach was also gone. Now only me, Jason, Nico, Annabeth and Blackjack remained.

Blackjack and Annabeth were near me. As I fought off more monsters I said. "Annabeth get Blackjack."

"No!" She said.

"Come on Annabeth. Get on him." I said as I brought her to him.

She mounted. "Percy come with me." She pleaded.

"I'll be right behind you!" I assured. "Blackjack go!"

'Sure boss.' He said in my head. Then a bullet soared past me and nicked me on the shoulder. I gasped out in pain. Annabeth looked back.

"Go!" I yelled. "I'll be okay." To make my meaning clearer I gently slapped Blackjack on his behind which made him move.

And Blackjack took off. I joined my cousins.

"Guys I got shot." I said as I fell on my knees. My vision was getting blurry.

"Hold on Percy." Jason said.

He rummaged in his pocket and handed me a square of Ambrosia. I took it gratefully and gulped it down. "Thanks." I mumbled before getting back on my feet.

The pain subsided but it was still there, blood kept on oozing out, not much though.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The monsters were all nothing but dust, but we were surrounded by men with guns aimed at us.

"Lower your swords." John yelled, the safe was pulled open.

"Death Breath?" I asked.

He slowly set down his sword, which immediately got swallowed up by the earth. He stood up and raised his arms. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I need to save your sorry asses."

"That'd be nice." I said capping riptide and raising my arms.

Jason touched his sword on the hilt and it turned back into a coin. (A/N I know he lost it but let's just say he didn't.)

He too raised his arms. "So now would be a good time."

"Calm down Sparky." Nico said. "I need energy."

Looking around I saw at least thirty guns aimed at us. Great, just great. My shoulder still hurt a little.

"Anytime now." He warned.

I looked at the confused faces of the approaching agents. I looked at Paul. "Paul?" My voice broke.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

My breathing got uneven as I realised what I was going to say. "Tell mom," I gulped. "Tell her I'm sorry. I never asked for this. None of us did."

He nodded and I looked away before I broke down.

Nico yelled. "Now!"

Both me and Jason grabbed a hold of him as he ran straight at the shadow we were making. To say that the agent's faces were confused was an understatement. They were beyond that. I smirked at everyone as the shadows wrapped around us.

As the shadows around us disappeared we started falling. "Aah!"

Jason grabbed both me and Nico and softened our landing.

"Thanks bro." I muttered before hugging the ground.

Nico and Jason sat down. "That was a close call." I said.

They muttered in agreement. We were just inside the boundary at camp. We could see the strawberry fields from here and the Big House. I realised that Jake, coach and Annabeth still hadn't arrived.

Jason then said. "At least we all made it."

I nodded. I looked at my shoulder and saw it was still bleeding. A young camper came running to us. Blond hair and blue eyes.

"Thank goodness you're all okay." Will said. Immediately he hugged Nico. And Nico actually hugged back.

I couldn't help but smile. Will then said. "Are you all okay?"

"I got shot on my shoulder." I said.

Will examined my wound. "I'll put a bandage on once we get to the big house."

Just then three Pegasi landed next to us. Jake dismounted quickly and looked shaken. When doesn't he? He was inside the borders, he was a demigod, one of us. Coach dismounted Guido and trotted to away without saying a word. Annabeth on the other hand sprinted to me and tackled me into a hug.

"I love you too Wise Girl." I said in her hair.

She kissed me and said. "Don't you ever dare leave me again."

I smiled.

"So this is camp?" Jake asked looking at camp half-blood.

 **A/N good, now we're done. Hell yeah, I hope you didn't actually think I would let them take Nico away. I know it sounded stupid at some point but hey, I'm just a teenager.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Hunter out**


	14. Chapter 14: 3rd person

**A/N yo peeps. Here this is another chapter.**

 **I usually update in the morning but I was at a sleepover and I didn't have it with me. I just finished my shower and I'm doing it rn.**

 **Tomorrow school starts :( holiday is over for me. I'll live. .**

 **It's really hot here and I'm srsly dying.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is different from the usual chapters, this one will be in 3rd person, cuz yellow. (It's this thing me and my friends have, instead of Yolo we say yellow cuz of an inside joke . . .)**

 **Going back to the chapter, it's going to follow the previous one but it's in 3rd person. This is new to me so pls no flames.**

 **I really hope you like how I wrote this bcs it took ages. . .**

3rd person POV

James Beford motioned for two fine suited men to bring the demigod in the gymnasium. He had a feeling like this was going to be a great demonstration for the students of Goode. He had some suspicions about the Jackson boy, but that's all it was, suspicions, nothing more.

The two agents from the DECS brought their captive in. Whispers broke out through the students sitting on the bleachers of the gymnasium. Some pointed to the black haired kid. The two agents dropped him in between James and John. He sat on his heels with his hands tied behind his back.

Many might now be thinking, why on earth would they show such things to students. James answer was simple, as an example.

They boy, who was no older than fourteen, looked up. He locked eyes with James and his eyes showed nothing other than hatred and anger for the man.

James would never admit this but he felt scared of the boy. Who wouldn't. Those black orbs just seemed like they were taking the life out of you, it seemed like he was contemplating in his mind the possible ways you could die by his hands. And that was exactly what he was doing.

Paul tried to look normal at seeing the Nico kid be dragged into the middle of the gymnasium he half managed. All he saw was his back, but from the expressions plastered on the agents' faces he was intimidating.

Paul searched for his step-son's face amongst the crowd of students. He found him like before, he's eyes showed anger as much as hatred, he was holding Annabeth's hand tightly in his, his eyes moving from Nico, to the agents. Then at last they moved to Jason Grace and the coach. Paul glanced at them, they had the same expression like Annabeth. After all Nico was part of their family.

Paul knew as a fact that Nico meant a lot to Percy, he was like his little brother. Seeing him like that wasn't exactly fascinating.

John hid his fear from the kid and turned to the students. "We have not yet been able to get a single fact from this one hybrid-"

"It's Demigod." Nico interrupted. John paled up at the kid's courage. He was glaring daggers at the agent for calling him a 'hybrid'. "Or Half Blood you filthy mortal." He glared deeper in and John flinched. But Nico was the only one to see since he was close enough. "I don't even know why I let you catch me." He muttered loudly.

It had the desired effect. James glared at the kid. It looked like he was about to punch his face but restrained himself not too. Nico internally laughed, of course he didn't really get caught. He let them catch him, okay maybe not exactly.

He had been weaker after the encounter with the hellhounds. They had managed to scratch him and hurt him more than he liked. After the fight he was surrounded by people with guns. He lowered his weapon and let them restrain him. He dint fight them, he needed his energy if things got ugly.

He wanted to find out where their god dam base was. No such luck. They kept him in a van questioned him the whole morning. Nothing escaped his lips though, not even a moan. He was mute to them. And now he was getting tired of this game.

"He was captured in Central Park early this morning." John continued, like the little interruption didn't happen. "He was fending off three hellhounds. Three. That might not seem like a large number but hellhounds? Hellhounds are amongst the most dangerous out there."

Nico couldn't help but laugh. These mortals were seriously stupid and clueless. Nico's laugh wasn't one you use for a joke or a funny thing, no, more like a maniac's hysterical laugh.

Both agents were creeped out by now, they took a step back from the demigod.

Nico stopped laughing and grinned widely.

The gymnasium was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw Percy exchange a worried look with probably Jason. "If you think hellhounds are bad, why don't you try primordials? Or Giants? Or Titans? Even a god could be hard to fight you know? Hellhound is nothing."

Jason resisted the urge to smile and laugh at what his cousin just said. He was right. A hellhound was barely nothing to what he'd fought the last few years. The maniacal laugh was explained, sort of.

The two men were both taken aback. "Would you like to share something else?" James asked, not really thinking he'd respond. Heck the kid had said nothing for the whole morning, now it was plain creepy.

Nico nodded, the hatred and anger in his eyes still in there. "This is stupid. You are stupid. Now let me go." His voice was deadly calm as he said the last sentence. It was threatening, even if he was the one tied up.

"Excuse me?" James said, how dare he say those things to a superior such as himself.

Nico never responded. One of the doors leading to the gymnasium burst open. Two dracaena came out. Everyone took a step back. All the agents from the DECS took out their guns. Everyone backed away form Nico. They were going to watch him get killed. That's what they hoped anyways. James was a little disturbed by the thought of letting a teenager be murdered like this.

No. He mentally slapped himself, this was no teenager, heck this was a creature that brought chaos to civilians.

"I smell demigod." Ugly number one said. Of course you do dumb head.

The agents didn't show it, but inside they were terrified of the monsters now standing in front of the young boy.

"No demigods! More than one!" Corrected ugly number two. Nico wanted to laugh again for being so obvious. The school held three children of the big three, a daughter of Athena and a satyr. Duh.

Nico rose, even with his hands tied behind his back he managed to balance himself. "Thank you." He said to the dracaena. "Finally they left me." He tilted his head towards the agents.

Saying that everyone stared at him in shock was an understatement. Matt Sloan gasped at the courage the kid had. That's it, he was a kid. Nothing more. Matt was sure that he stood no chance at all against two monsters, with his hands tied behind his back. But of course he was wrong.

As the two dracaena lounged at the goth kid, he simply docked making them tumble together. That was just luck he thought. But then they started circling him and he showed no fear whatsoever. Every time one got too close to him he would kick it making it stumble backwards. Soon they got tired and both monsters pounced on him. He's screwed now. Matt thought. Again he was proven wrong as he kicked both of them easily.

One stumbled backwards yet again and the other fell on the ground with a loud thump he landed his foot on the head. A definite crack was heard and the monster exploded into dust.

Nico felt somewhat proud to have managed to disintegrate a monster without the use of his hands, it was tiring, still he made it.

"I'll thank Clarisse when I see her again." He said. "It really does help. Kickboxing."

And with that he went off to the other one. The dracaena took out her sword. Nico eyed it. As it came down on him he quickly rolled out of the way and kicked her again. Everyone watched in silence as the demigod fought with the monster. The demigods present were more than proud of their friend. The agents that had held guns aimed at him were now slowly lowering them with mouths hanging open.

In a matter of minutes the second dracaena was impaled with her own sword. Nico's victory was short lived as James stepped forward raising his gun at him. He stopped as all four doors of the gymnasium opened. All Hades broke loose as hundreds of monsters poured inside.

Nico said. "Okay, enough. Guys help me out. I don't fancy a visit to Hades soon." He seriously didn't want to go the underworld any time soon. He surely didn't want to go to stay there permantly.

Jason immediately stood up. He grabbed the coin form his pocket and flipped it in the air, his imperial gold gladius landed in his hands, he started walking over to Nico. But stopped when Percy stood up and raised his arm."The day in which Death Breath asks for help."

Jason saw Annabeth smiling, but no matter, this was a fight so he yelled. "Get down here Kelp Head."

"Coming."

Jason reached Nico and started fighting to protect his little, but not little, cousin.

So John was right, James though. Percy Jackson is a demigod. How? How did the results show he wasn't then? He was going to find out once this was over. So now he knew that Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, the Annabeth girl and the kid they had captured were demigods, but who were their parents?

Percy and Annabeth had reached their friends, hundreds of monsters circling them. James gave his orders and the agents from the DECS started shooting at the monsters. If the bullet hit the demigod it wouldn't matter, good riddance. Some students started screaming and yelling, and also some teachers. But they were too terrified to try getting out of the gymnasium. If you wanted that, you'd have to pass through a lot of monsters and agents.

Coach Hedge had his bat out and was hitting any monster that dared coming too close. "Coach." Percy yelled over the noise. "IM camp! Tell them to send three Pegasi. Make Blackjack be one of them. Now!"

"Get some for me cupcakes." He said as he started off towards the bathrooms.

Annabeth said. "Just move."

James heard the little conversation between the little coach and Jackson. He motioned some men to follow the guy.

His eyes went back to the fight in front of him, the Jackson boy brought his sword down on the binds of the goth kid. "Finally." He said.

Then he twisted a skull ring on his hand and a pure black sword emerged from the ground. He joined in the fight.

Minutes after James saw the coach come back from the doors. What? Hedge looked angry and was puffing a little. Could it be he attacked my men? James thought, oh well. He kept on firing at the monsters.

After ten minuted there were only about a dozen left. Then the glass windows of the gymnasium shattered. Three horses with wings landed. Pegasi.

Jake noticed Percy pointing towards were he was sitting. "Porkpie!" The pagasus looked directly at Jake and understood whatever he needed to understand.

He flew at Jake, grabbed him by the collar and threw him on his back. "Go!" Percy yelled and Porkpie neighed before flying out of the window.

"That's my son!" James yelled. Why would they abduct his son? No this couldn't be happening. That was his son.

"Guido get coach." Matt heard Jackson yell. Was he the leader? Pfft, as if. Matt felt weird at seeing the son of the leader be taken away. As he looked at where the Pegasus once was he saw he was gone and so was coach. What had they done? What were they doing.

"Annabeth get Blackjack." James heard Percy shout. Now would be a good time to shoot him out. He thought.

"No!" She said. What is it with young love?

"Come on Annabeth. Get on him." He said as I brought her to him.

She mounted. "Percy come with me." She pleaded. Her eyes showed just how bad she wanted him to go with him.

"I'll be right behind you!" I assured. "Blackjack go!" James took this as his cue.

He aimed his gun at the green eyed teenager. He shot. The bullet nicked him on the shoulder. He gasped out in pain and the blonde looked back at him.

"Go!" He yelled. "I'll be okay." To make his meaning clearer he gently slapped Blackjack on his behind which made him move.

And Blackjack took off. Percy joined his cousins.

"Guys I got shot." He said as he fell on his knees. His vision was getting blurry.

"Hold on Percy." Jason said.

He rummaged in his pocket and handed Percy a square of the godly food, ambrosia. He took it gratefully and gulped it down. "Thanks." He mumbled before getting back on his feet. There were a few monsters left which the three demigods easily took down. But it wasn't over... yet. James had his men surround the three, thirty or so guns aimed at them, the bullets of celestial bronze taken form the weapons of captured demigods.

"Lower your swords." John yelled, the safe was pulled open. If they didn't he had the full authority to shoot them and end their lives.

"Death Breath?" Percy asked the goth kid.

'Death Breath' slowly set down his sword, which immediately got swallowed up by the earth. He stood up and raised his arms. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I need to save your sorry asses."

"That'd be nice." Percy said capping riptide and raising his arms.

Jason touched his sword on the hilt and it turned back into a coin. James scowled, John had said to drop their weapons not put them away. He also noticed that the three swords were made of three different metals, but yet all three seemed to be effective on the monsters.

He too raised his arms. "So now would be a good time."

"Calm down Sparky." Nico said. "I need energy."

Percy looked around and frowned.

"Anytime now." Nico warned.

Percy looked at the confused faces of the approaching agents. Then his gaze averted to Paul, his step dad. "Paul?" His voice broke.

James couldn't help but to tilt his head and look in the direction of the man. Had he known his son is one of them?

He looked at his son. "Yes?"

James noticed that Percy's breathing got uneven. "Tell mom," he gulped and for a moment he looked terrified. "Tell her I'm sorry. I never asked for this. None of us did."

Paul nodded to his son, Percy immediately looked away in fear of breaking down. Paul looked away soon after.

Nico yelled. "Now!"

Both Percy and Jason grabbed Nico. The shadows folded around them and they vanished. James pulled the trigger without thinking. It hit the floor and that's it, it just hit the floor. They were gone. They had taken his son. Four or maybe five demigods had abducted his son. No, no this couldn't be happening, not to him. They were going to pay, all the demigods were going to pay for having taken his son.

He turned to his second in command, John. "Avert all agents, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase and Gleeson Hedge are officially hybrids, they must be hunted and taken down. As for the other one we must figure out who he is. Send a picture of him to all, I want them captured!"

John nodded and hurried outside, he took out his cell phone to dial stuff. James turned the principal of the school. "You will be questioned about your son."

Paul visibly paled but nodded. "I'll wait in my office."

James gestured for some of his agents to follow and they did. He then turned to the students. "Calm down everyone." He yelled and everyone did calm down.

"I have an offer." He said. "Whoever wants to join the DECS can do so now, leave behind school and become part of the Demigod Extinction and Capture Squad. If you're interested please come here and sign up by my co-worker Cecily. If you're not, school is over for today so go home and be careful. Those three hybrids are powerful."

With that he left to go interrogate Paul.

 **A/N and voilá. I really hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'm gonna make this quick bcs it's really hot and just moving my fingers to type is a struggle.**

 **Thanks for the review everyone**

 **Hunter out**


	15. Chapter 15: Percy

**A/N hello guys. Who is going to school already? I am. Today was my second day. It was super warm yesterday and the dress code sucks. So today I had to wear jeans cuz dress code happened. It sucked.**

 **A friend of mine was at school early, in her free period, she was wearing shorts that apparently were too short and she was sent home to change. . . Yes I know. . .**

 **Anyways hope you like it. . . Oh this is going back to Percy's first point of view.**

"So this is camp?" Jake asked looking at camp half-blood.

I grinned. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood hero."

"Hero?" He asked confused.

Will said. "If you're a demigod, you're already a hero."

He tilted his head sideways and I chuckled. Annabeth slapped me in the arm. "He's taking it better than you were at least."

I sighed. "I was twelve."

"Um guys," Jason said. "I'll be going, Piper's here."

We nodded. Then Nico said. "I'm going to bed." And he too went off.

The four of us that remained headed for the big house. Chiron, (in his wheelchair.) and mr. D where playing a game of pinochle on the porch. I headed there with Annabeth and Jake in tow. Will went to grab some bandages from the infirmary.

Chiron noticed the new face. "Ah you must be Jake?" He said, you could hear a little bit of anger but it was faint, I doubt anyone else heard it.

Jake nodded and squeaked a little.

"Nice to meet you Jake-" He said before mr. D interrupted.

He looked at me disappointed. "Oh if it isn't Perry Johnson and Annabelle. Oh goodie, the day keeps getting better." His words were laced with sarcasm.

Jake had a very confused expression. "He never calls you by your real name." I explained.

"Peter I heard you caused quite some mayhem back at school." He said. "Is this what, the tenth school you get expelled from?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, anyways, I'd like to show Jake around camp."

Chiron nodded. "Go ahead. By the way I'm Chiron. Trainer of heroes like Hercules, Perseus..."

If Jake's eyes could jump out of their sockets they would have. "What? But that... That was ages ago."

"As long as I'm needed, I'll stay around." Chiron explained. "Percy, what happened to your shoulder?"

I had forgotten about it, the pain was mostly gone but it was bleeding slightly.

"Got shot." I said.

"Those stupid mortals!" Mr. D said annoyed. "Thinking they can beat our children. Foolish if you asks me..."

No one asked... "And those stupid ancient laws, forbidding us to help in any way. Stupid mortals." He muttered.

Will came out of the front door holding bandages. I told him I'd do it my self and he handed them over.

Then Will headed for the Hades cabin, probably to see Nico. I turned to Jake who looked confused like never before. "Just to clarify." I said. "That's mr. D. Also known as the god Dionysus."

"God?" He whispered.

Mr. D laughed. "Hell yeah, call me Wine Dude and your dead."

It seemed like Jake wanted to asks some thing but voted against it. "Okay then," I said. "Come, I'll show you around."

"I'll go to my cabin Percy." Annabeth said as she gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Need to check on things."

"Of course you do." And she ran off towards her cabin.

I turned to Jake. "I'll show you the cabins, so I can change and patch this thing up."

He nodded. I think that's what he's going to do for the rest of his stay, nod, look terrier and wait that's it.

I rapidly explained what things were as we passed them to get to the cabins. Once we got there he stopped dead in his tracks, gaping at the cabins. "These are amazing."

I smiled, of course they were, we built them. "Yes they are." I agreed. "We built them ourselves. Recently we had to rebuild a few because of the war."

He broke out of his trance. He looked at me as if deciding something. Then he got the courage and asked. "You fought a war?"

I nodded. "Two." I corrected.

Then I started walking over to my cabin. "The first one was based off of a prophecy. It said that a child of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon or Hades would either save or destroy Olympus." He better know his history. "I led the army of campers against thousands of monsters. The leader of their shade was a Titan. Kronos. He possessed the body of a son of Hermes. At the end he sacrificed himself to defeat him. He died a hero." I said as I reached my cabin.

"This is cabin three, Poseidon. I'm the only one, sometimes my half brother, which is a cyclops comes and stays as well but usually it's just me."

I opened the door and I let the smell of ocean surround me. I exhaled deeply. Jake closed the door after him.

I took my shirt off to see my wound. I looked in the mirror and saw it was messed up. I eyed the fountain and felt the familiar feeling in my gut as I controlled the water to clean up my wound. It didn't heal it and the pain was still there.

"Can you help with the bandages?" I asked glancing at Jake.

He was staring at the water that had returned to the fountain. I chuckled. "I'm a so of Poseidon, I control water."

He stared at me like I was crazy. "So are you gonna help?" I asked holding up the bandages.

He nodded and came over. "What about the second war?" He asked slowly.

I laughed remembering how it started. "Right after the fight against the Titan, a prophecy was revealed. About another big war. Everybody though it wouldn't happen in ages. Turns out we were all wrong."

He started bandaging over my shoulder. "What happened?" He asked a little less timidly.

I sighed. "Seven half bloods were chosen for it. The Mother Earth, a primordial being was awakening. She wanted to overthrow the gods with her second children, the Giants since her other children failed, the Titans."

I winced as he pressed on my wound. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Then I continued. I told him about what we did, in shirt anyway. He didn't need every detail.

Once he was done covering my wound I put on a shirt and said. "I'll show you camp now."

He seemed more than eager to see it.

The tour was easygoing. Once in the arena we met Clarisse who was kicking the crap out of a dummy.

"You know it's not alive?" I lasted her.

She turned to glare at me. Then her eyes landed on Jake. "Who's the newbie prissy?"

I pouted. "Are you going to keep on calling me that?"

"Forever!" She said dead serious. "Who is he?"

"Jake meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares." I said. "Clarisse meet Jake."

"Determined?" She asked bluntly.

"No!" I said. Jake looked confused so I said. "It's if we know who your godly parent is."

"Oh." Was Jake's simple answer. He looked frightened.

I steered him out of the arena. "Not all kids of Ares are like her. There's this one guy, Frank, he's the kindest guy you'll ever see."

He looked at me weirdly and I couldn't help but laugh.

At the forges we met Leo. "Is he team Leo?" Leo asked me about Jake. Calypso who was standing next to him shook her head.

"Team Leo?" Jake asked confused.

"He's team Leo for sure." Leo said grinning. He had oil all over his clothes and so do Calypso. I noticed they were honking hands.

"Leo you're scaring him." She said.

"Sunshine I'm not, I'm just asking."

I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. "Jake this is Leo-"

"McShizzle, Supreme Commander-"

"Valdez." I finished. "Son of Hephaestus." I said.

"Dude why'd you stop me?" He whined.

"Okay um, we'll be off." I said steering Jake out. "He's part of the seven, he died and came back, the idiot. . ."

Jake chuckled at my comment. Then form the distance the horn blew signalling it was time for dinner. "It's dinner time lets go."

 **A/N and voilà. Another chapter is done. In the next one you'll know who the godly parent is. I've already decided and all that. So. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	16. Chapter 16: Percy

**A/N yo peeps. Wello there, very nice to meet you in all demigodishness and whatnot. Anyways, I'm happy to tell you all that soon we'll get into the action, like give it a few chapters and shit gets real. Seriously.**

 **Now, let's do a nice little disclaimer why not:**

 **Me: I would like to remind you pe-**

 **Percy: why'd you call them people? They're mortals. . .**

 **Me: well then, I'd like to remind you peo- mortals, that I own nothing.**

 **Percy: *raises an eyebrow* you sure you own nothing?**

 **Me: um yeah, well, actually the plot came from my head, but the characters and world belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy: who's Rick Riordan?**

 **Me: the guy that invetend you.**

 **Percy: oh . . .**

 **hehe**

Once we reached the dining pavilion I directed Jake to go to Chiron. "He'll introduce you to the rest of camp. Don't worry."

He looked worried alright but nodded and walked over to Chiron.

I spotted Annabeth coming in with the Athena cabin and I went to her. "Hi Wise Girl."

She kissed me and asked. "How's your shoulder Seaweed Brain."

"All right." I said.

She walked over to her table and sat down. Groggily I walked over to mine and sat down.

Jason was sitting alone as well and so was Nico. Stupid rules.

Once all the campers were seated Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor. "Heroes!" He called. "Today we are joined by yet another demigod. Please welcome Jake Beford amongst you."

Some cheered others looked outraged. Exactly what I tried to avoid as I took him on the tour of camp. All the campers here knew about that James 'Beford'. Everyone knew he was the leader of the DECS. Now that his son was amongst us, not everyone took it well.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Voiced an angry Clarisse. "Isn't his daddy the one that started the whole demigod hunt?"

Other campers started to agree with her. It was chaos. Jake looked frightened and ready to pee in his pants. Chiron was watching the whole thing intensely and saying nothing, he probably agreed with them.

No one was trying to defend him so I stood up. "Shut up everybody!" I yelled me immediately everyone did shut up.

Hey being twice hero of Olympus has its perks. People listen to you.

"He's one of us so just deal with it!" I said.

Clarisse, oh god Clarisse stood up as well. "Why did you bring him to camp?" She asked angrily. "His father hates us!"

I glared at her and she sat down. "Yes you're right. He's father hates us, not him!" I said dangerously. "In times like these we have to stick together. You of all people should know. If I left him out there he'd be dead in a matter of days."

Annabeth stood up. "Percy's right." She said addressing everyone. "And I don't say that lightly. We shouldn't judge him by his parentage. We should welcome him like we welcome everyone and get ready for the future."

I smiled in a thank you way and said. "Anyone else has a problem with Jake here?"

No one did. "Good."

"Determined or undetermined?" Drew asked.

I turned back to Jake. "Unde-"

In that moment a faint glow of two paired torches appeared on top of Jake's head. "Determined." Then I got on one knee and said. "All hail Jake Beford, son of Hecate."

All the campers followed my example, some reluctantly but all did. Together they chanted, "all hail Jake. Son of Hecate."

Jake looked terrified. "What?"

I stood up. "Friend your mom just claimed you. Hecate, goddess of magic, crossroads, ghosts and necromancy."

His eyes widened. "Okay?" He said unsure.

Chiron who hadn't said a thing spoke up. "Lou Ellen?"

"Yes I'm coming." Lou stood up from her table. "Hello brother!" She said thrusting out her hand. "Lou Ellen counsellor of cabin twenty."

They shook hands and both went off to the Hecate table.

Mr. D clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Good, now that this is over please eat and scram."

I thought about sitting on my table alone, nah, I sat next to Jason. Chiron looked at me as if he was going to tell me to move but didn't say anything.

"Hey dude." Jason said.

"Hey."

Nico saw that I could sit next to Jason so he strolled over to us.

"Yey big three all in one table." I exclaimed as I dug into my food.

Once all the food was eaten Chiron got our attention once more. "I have an announcement to make." He said. "Tomorrow our friends from Camp Jupiter will be coming over to stay with us until..." He looked at Jake hesitantly. "Until the problem at hand is over. So like tradition with the hunters, we will be hosting a capture the flag game, Greeks vs Romans."

Cheers erupted from all of us. It was going to be great.

"Sparky you going down." I said to him.

He laughed and said. "You mean you're going down."

Jason was off course going to be with the Romans since he's a Roman demigod.

"Now." Chiron said. "Off to bed heroes!" One by one the cabins filed out of the dining pavilion and headed to bed. Jake and Annabeth came over to me. I pulled Annabeth into a kiss. "Hi Wise Girl." I said to her putting an arm over her shoulders.

"So I sleep with the Hecate cabin?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "Yes, probably they'll also teach you some magic tomorrow and Hecate stuff."

He looked uneasy. "It's going to be okay." Annabeth assured. "They'll get over it. And plus, they're your family. . ."

He put in a smile before saying goodnight and heading towards his cabin. I and Annabeth started walking towards my cabin. The rule had been bent for us. Chiron knew all about the nightmares from. . .downstairs and he allowed me and Annabeth to stay in the same cabin. Poseidon agreed to let her stay in his cabin even though she is a daughter of Athena, he did it for me. So Annabeth took on sleeping on the bed next to mine. If things got bad. . .we would end up on the same bed, calm down, just sleeping and maybe cuddling, and making out- gah stop!

Once we entered my cabin I contemplated with myself if I should call my mom via Iris Message. I was standing in front of the fountain my father gave me. A drachma in my hand. Annabeth noticed and grabbed my arm gently. "Percy?"

I looked at her, tears were starting to brim in my eyes. "Don't." She said calmly. "You don't know where she is. It might make things worse."

I tried to push back the tears but I couldn't. For eight months I had been taken away. Now, it was happening all over again. Not even two weeks home, I would probably never see my mother again. And what of my sister? She was going to be born and I'll probably never see her. But it's for the best, this way they'll be safe. Safe from all the chaos I brought into their lives. My sister will never know what it feels like to be threatened, she would never have to be in danger because of me. It was best to leave them behind, to protect them.

I opened my hand and the drachma fell and it hit the floor. Annabeth wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry." She said in my ear.

I buried my face in her blonde curls. "It's okay." I said to her.

"We'll figure it out." She said rubbing circles onto my back. "We always do, and we'll make it."

I pulled away and nodded to her. "As long as I'm with you I'll have hope." I said.

She smiled sweetly at me but it held some sadness in it. "Have hope even if I'm gone." She said.

I nodded just to assure her but I wasn't sure. I've already lost my family, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her too.

We made our way to bed and fell asleep. If a war is coming we might as well be prepared and ready.

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this chappie and well,**

 **Hunter out**


	17. Chapter 17: 3rd person

**A/N wello ppl. Peeps. Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

 **My legs kinda hurt, ya know the place behind the knee? Yes there. . . It has been about two months since I last did gym class and I ran like a miniac throughout the whole class, which was double period btw. And now my legs hurt.**

 **Ik u prob don't care but hey, trying to have a sort of conversation here. . .**

 **I was feeling kinda sad when I was writing this chapter because- read to find out. Oh btw, this is back in 3rd person POV cuz a few of view asked what happened to Paul and all that so I decided to make it like this.**

 **Enjoy**

3rd person POV

Paul waited patiently in his office. Gods dammit, Percy got caught. For all Paul knew, he was never going to see his stepson again. Then again, he had thought that when he disappeared almost a year ago. At the end he did come back, so maybe, there's a chance he'll make it this time too.

He was sitting in his headmaster chair, two of the DECS agents were standing beside the door. Did they really think he was going to run? Figures. . .

He waited in silence, dreading what was to come. Silence. . .silence. . .silence, the door opened and in came James Beford, John Sloan right behind him. James looked outraged and John looked proud. God knows why.

The two agents sat in front of him. James took out a laptop and opened some files and then a blank word document.

He looked up at Paul. "Mr. Blofis, you know why you are here right?"

Paul hesitantly nodded. John smiled sweetly. "Did you know?"

He thought about lying but voted against it. "Yes."

The two DECS men didn't look pleased. "Why didn't you say anything?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Why didn't you hand him in?" James repeated sternly.

Paul tried not to but he couldn't hold the laugh that escaped his lips. That only angered the two agents. "Is this funny to you?" James inquired.

"No."

"Then answer the question." James said.

With a smile on Paul said. "You can't really expect me to hand my son in, can you?"

Again, the rage the two men had increased. "Last I checked he's not your biological son." John said.

"And you're right." He answered mockingly.

James glared at the man standing before him. Paul took their silence to say something himself. "And I seriously don't see the point of this meeting. I mean, if you want to know where he is, I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I don't care that he's not my biological son, but it sure feels like he is and I love him. So unless you want me to go to prison because I didn't hand him in, I'm sure I have more important things to do."

The two agents had they're eyebrows raised as surprise. John started, "actu-"

He was stopped by James standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine I guess. You were being loyal."

With that the two men picked themselves up and left the room. As the door closed behind them leaving Paul alone he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. This had gone pretty okay, only problem now was Sally. How was he going to explain this to Sally? How was he going to explain to her that her only son was now being searched for from the DECS. That maybe he would never come home again. . . He dreaded it, but she deserved it and he owed it to Percy. To his son. Paul gathered his things and drove back home, not really ready to deliver the news to her pregnant wife.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jake didn't know what or how he felt. Right now he was tucking himself in a bunk in cabin twenty. He still couldn't believe he was a demigod and that his mother was Hecate, like really? He was still trying to comprehend what exactly had happened the day. He was replaying the whole day in his mind, over and over again. At one point he thought he was dreaming, he really hoped it was all a big dream, gods didn't really exist and he wasn't a son of one. But no, it wasn't a dream.

He sighed deeply getting glances from his cabin mates. He still couldn't believe these guys were his brothers and sisters. The bunks were almost all occupied, these kids were here because they couldn't be anywhere else in fear of being discovered. Jake felt guilty, guilty because his father had started all of this. He understood why people started shouting at him during dinner. There he was terrified but now, he felt really bad.

~.~.~.~

Jake woke up during the night from a shout of pure horror. It hadn't come from his cabin that he knew, everyone was calm, or well looking around trying to know who it had been. He figured it was someone having a nightmare, and a bad one at that.

He looked at Lou Ellen and found that she was looking right at him. She smiled reassuringly. "It's Percy probably." She said slowly with a sad voice.

Jake immediately felt worse than what he already felt. He remembered Percy telling him about the little detour to hell, he knew he got the scars there and now he knew he had nightmares as well. He immediately understood why people looked up to him so much. Percy not only was a hero, he was a survivor.

Yes many others were survivors as well, but they didn't go through what Percy did.

Another yell was heard from the twelve cabins. If it really was Percy then heck, he was yelling really loud for it to be heard all the way here.

Jake looked at her sister. "Does this happen often?" He asked preoccupied.

Lou looked down at her hands. "Almost every night. It's always either one of them." Then she looked outside of the window deep in thoughts.

After no more yells were heard Jake decided he'd have another go for sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Paul was taking it slow. Gods why did he have to do this? Right, it's Percy. . . He was right in front of the apartment door. He mentally slapped himself, this was his wife he was talking about, she deserved it.

He gathered up his courage, searched for his keys and opened the door. "Paul is that you?" Sally's kind voice came from the kitchen. Oh he could already smell the delicious smell of her cooking.

"Yes dear." He answered back, luckily his voice did not shake.

He heard footsteps and presumed Sally was coming towards him. He took of his jacket and his shoes and went to meet her.

They were in the living room when they kissed. "Where's Percy?" She looked behind him to see if maybe he was there. Then she frowned. "And why are you here so early?"

Now he was going to have to explain. He looked her straight in the eyes. "There was an assembly." He started. Sally immediately widened her eyes.

"What did he do now?" She asked worriedly, a hand raising up to her mouth.

"The DECS agents came in, they wanted to tell the students about it." He said.

Sally's eyes showed pure sadness, shock, hatred, anger, worry and many more emotions. "When did you know there was going to be an assembly like this? Percy could have stayed home."

He squeezed his teeth together. "I didn't know until today."

"Go on." She said to her husband.

He squeezed his eyes shut briefly before saying. "There was mayhem. Monsters attacked." Sally shrieked at this. Who knows what she could be thinking happened to her son.

"Is he dead?" She asked, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Paul shook his head. "No." Sally released a sigh of relief.

"When is he then?"

Paul sighed. "They escaped, their at camp now. And Percy wanted me to tell you he's sorry and that he didn't ask any of it."

Tears started spelling down Sally's eyes. She threw herself at Paul and they hugged.

Her baby might never be coming home again, coming home to her. He might die for all she knows. Oh that night Sally cried, didn't it and cried again. At one point her husband joined her in the crying, after all he had lost his son as well.

 **A/N this is sad :(**

 **Muahahahahahahahahahahaha**

 **So I really hope you enjoyed this, and pls review if u did cuz YELLOW. Isn't yellow such a beautiful word/colour? Just so ya know red and blue r my fav colours but who cares.**

 **I already said before that we would be getting into more action soon and I stand by that, we are, I'm already planning the next chapters in my head as I write. MULTITASKING.**

 **I am totally normal, don't think otherwise.**

 **Hunter out**


	18. Chapter 18: Percy

**A/N Muahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

 **hehehehehehehehheh.**

 **That is what you do when u don't now what to write. . . - and this.**

 **Oh well. U know what? I'll just get on with it.**

 **Oh btw this back to Percy's 1st POV**

Yes, I had a nightmare but I am NOT talking about it. It wasn't only a nightmare, a flashback followed it right after. Just great, me and Annabeth spent the rest of the night talking and cuddling. Don't get me wrong tho', that was it.

Today camp Jupiter was going to come over here. I was exited but at the same time I wasn't. They were coming so it meant more fun and more people. But, they were coming to be safer, and that was a minus.

Gods how I hate this situation. Gah, I more than hate it.

Annabeth had already left my cabin to get ready. I was lying on my bed, still sleepy and dreaming of sleeping. Why was my life so complicated.

After half an hour or so, k decided to actually get up and start getting ready to get to breakfast.

~.~.~.~

On my way to the dining pavilion I saw Jake walking with Lou, from the Hecate cabin. I smiled seeing that he was getting comfortable. I ran up to them and shared a hello with Lou be of pulling Jake to the side.

"So how'd you like it?" I asked him.

He scratched the back of his neck. "It's great, later they're gonna teach me stuff that has to do with Hecate, I dunno."

I chuckled. "I'll never know what that's like. Sleep well?"

As soon as the words escaped my mouth I regretted them. Jake looked at me with sorrow visible in his blue irises.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

I turned my gaze away and started walking towards the dining pavilion. "No." I answered truthfully. "You heard them didn't you?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Through the corner of my eye I saw him nod. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry for waking you." I said bitterly.

He put a hand on my shoulder and made me stop. "Dude," he said seriously. "You went through hell and back. Of course there is an aftermath and you have nightmares."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks man."

~.~.~.~

Breakfast went by in a heartbeat. I sat alone at my table thinking of the night I had just passed. It classified as by far the worst since. . .

As I gulped down my last bite I grinned imagining how fun tonight's capture the flag was going to be. It was going to be epic. Simple as that. Epic.

Romans vs Greeks, nah scratch that. Greeks vs Romans. Yep, sounds better.

I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice Annabeth coming to sit next to me, or that the whole pavilion was partially empty.

"Why are you grinning Seaweed Brain?" She asked. "You look like an idiot." Then she chuckled.

I scowled, crossed my arms and turned around like a child. "You're mean."

"Oh come on." She put her arms over my shoulders and her head rested on my shoulder.

"You called me idiot." I pouted.

"It's not like your not." Jason, who I hadn't noticed was around, pointed out.

I glared at him, Leo and piper were beside him. "All of you are mean. Except maybe Leo. . ."

He grinned at me. "Yes Waterman, I'm awesome and I know it."

Calypso came behind and they hooked hands. I resisted the urge to smile and I said. "No you're an idiot."

~.~.~.~

"No Jake." I said dodging a sword. "Like that you're just gonna chop my head off."

"Isn't that how I'd win?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. I pointed my sword downwards and he copied my example. "Yes, but I'm trying to teach you how to fight, it doesn't mean you have to kill me!"

He laughed out loud. "Not that you could." I added grinning.

I got back into my fighting stance and he followed. "Right, let's try again."

~.~.~.~

"That was great." I told him hours later. "We covered a lot. Keep training and you'll be a swordsman in no time."

He smiled. "Yeah, but I still couldn't disarm you could I?"

Someone laughed from behind. I turned to see Jason walking towards us. "It'll take more than years to defeat this guy." He said as he patted my shoulder.

"Why thank you." I said. "Am I really that good?" I asked jokingly.

"Save it for later Kelp Head. You'll be sorry you ever heard of the Romans." And he started off towards the outside of the arena.

What the heck, he came just to say that?

"As if." I called back to him. "We'll kick your ass Sparky!"

He waved. "Keep on dreaming Squirtle."

~.~.~.~

By the time I had finished my shower on the afternoon, all the Greek half-bloods were here. They had all been arriving in the past few days, and now, only those that were 'captured' were missing. But luckily that was only a few. Even as I breathed plans were being formed from the Athena cabin to get them out.

There was a knock on the door of my cabin. I went to open it and Annabeth came in after giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"What's going on Wise Girl?" I asked seeing her happy face.

"They're parking." A smile grew on my face. "Come on let's go."

She grabbed my arm and led me towards Thalia's pine tree where we had a good view of the Roman legion.

Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso were beside me and Annabeth. Jake was right behind them. The rest of the campers including Chiron were standing there as well, ready to meet the legion.

Reyna and Frank were at the lead of course. Reyna was holding the a pole which was covered at the top, the legion eagle. The five cohorts were behind their appropriate centurions. I saw Hazel next to Dakota in front of the fifth.

My hand instinctively went to were I had the mark. I smiled.

All the legionnaires were dressed with their purple camp t-shirts and jeans. Armour covered them as good as possible. Some held shields and weapons. All had a backpack slung over their shoulders. None looked too exited to be here, since the reason was that we were being hunted.

The two praetors stopped a few feet from where I was standing. Reyna acknowledged me with a court nod and so did Frank.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked with a light layer of sarcasm. "Are you gonna stand there the whole day or you gonna come inside the borders." I grinned at them.

Reyna smiled and started marching forward with Frank by her side. They stopped right in front of me. Reyna extend her arm. "Good to see you again Percy."

I shook it. Frank hugged me in his lung breaking hugs. "Hi." I said.

He went to hug the rest of the seven as well.

When he was by Leo he hesitated. As soon as they broke away Leo set himself on fire. Frank yelped and jumped back. "For Hades sake stop doing that!"

Leo extinguished the flames then he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Just because you said I'll never stop."

Calypso whacked him on the arm and he turned to her with puppy eyes. I lost their conversation when Hazel came up and hugged me. Then she hugged the rest of the seven like Frank. But she didn't end there, she went to search for her brother, Nico.

He was bright red as he was hugged by his sister. "You idiot! What where you thinking? Getting kidnapped by the DECS. We are gonna have a talk." She said to him.

Everyone was listening and Nico grew even more red. "Last I checked I'm the older brother."

~.~.~.~

For dinner we had a feats to welcome the Romans back to our camp. Reyna sat with Chiron at the head table. Frank didn't really mind and sat with his siblings on the Ares cabin. Everyone sat with their Greek/Roman siblings and had much fun during dinner.

Then at last, Chiron stood up and stomped his hoof. "Heroes. Like I said yesterday, there will be a capture the flag game."

The new campers cheered along with the ones who already knew. "Reyna will sit this one out and help me referee."

"I'd say captains are. . ." He looked around the tables. "Percy for Greek and Frank for Roman?" It was more a question than a statement.

Before anyone could agree or protest Frank stood up and said. "No. Let's do Jason for Romans. So it's Poseidon against Jupiter."

Jason stood up. "But you're praetor man!"

He put his hands in front of him, level with his face. "Then as praetor I say you're captain."

Jason sighed in defeat. "Okay, sure."

Chiron got the attention back to himself. "Okay then, everyone in agreement for Percy and Jason to be captains."

Everyone nodded and agreed. Chiron shushed them and said. "Then, go and suit up demigods. Meet by the creek in half an hour.

 **A/N well that was fun. No actually.**

 **I hope you liked this yada yada yada.**

 **Hunter out**


	19. Chapter 19: Percy

**A/N wello peeps. How's yar life going?**

 **Good? Good.**

 **So I'll say it now, sorry that this chapter is short. There are reasons for it.**

 **1) I remembered today I had to upload another chapter just half an hour ago.**

 **2) It makes sense for me to stop it where I did**

 **oh and btw, changed the previous chapter towards the end, so u might wanna research some of it cuz it'll make more sense.**

 **Oh and REMINDER, I POST EVERY TWO DAYS**

 **so yeah**

 **enjoy . . .**

Capture the flag, just what I needed to lift my spirits. Hell yeah.

As soon as Chiron told us to go suit up and meet by the creek in half an hour everyone stood up and started for wherever their armour and weapons were. Jason glanced my way before going off as well. I grinned as I walked to my cabin. I wasn't half way there when I saw Jake look uneasy walking towards his cabin.

"Hey." I called out to him as I ran to him. "You okay?" I asked.

He looked sort of scared. "Yeah, but just a question."

"Ask." I said.

"Are we using real weapons?" He asked intimidated.

I laughed understanding his fear. "Yes."

He visibly paled and looked sick.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on it'll be fun."

He scowled, "you have a sick idea of fun."

I chuckled at that. "Oh come on, no one has died since I came here, and that is saying much. Plus no one is actually attacking to kill, just to hurt you or diary you."

He didn't seem reassured but shrugged it off. I chuckled again. "Come on, you need to suit up." I looked at where his siblings were. "See ya at the creek."

~.~.~.~

I was standing beside the creek, our banner in my hands, it was sea green with a trident in the middle. Annabeth was right next to me. Nico, Piper, Leo and Calypso right behind me. The rest of the Greek demigods behind. On the other side of the creek there was Jason with their banner in his hands, it was electric blue with a lightning bolt in the middle. Frank and Hazel beside him. The Roman legion behind him. Everyone was wearing armour, our helmets had orange plumes whilst the Roman's were purple, to repress the camp.

Chiron was in the creek, next to him Reyna on a new Pegasus I yet need to know the name of.

The demigods were talking to each other, muttering and whispering.

Chiron called for attention. "Heroes." Everyone quieted down to listen to the old centaur.

"Greeks, you know the rules. But since the Romans don't I'll go over them again. All magical weapons allowed, except," he turned to the Roman demigods. "The legion eagle. This creek is the boundary line. Your flag must be visible from enemies and no more than two campers guarding it. No maiming or killing is aloud. You have half an hour until the horn sounds to discuss strategies and find a spot for your banner, starting from now!"

Immediately I turned around and yelled, "go!"

As a whole the campers all turned hundred and eighty and started running towards the heart of the forest.

We stopped in front of Zeus' fist.

Everyone gathered around me and Annabeth. I got everyone's attention. "So here's the plan. . ."

~.~.~.~

Plan was easy. The flag would be right on top of Zeus' fist. Kayla and Drew would be the two guarding it. Why you might wonder, Kayla can shoot arrows from distance and if people got too close Drew could use her charmspeak to make them turn around. If that didn't work since Drew's charmspeak isn't as strong as Piper's, I still trusted Kayla enough as a fighter. She was her best with a bow, but she was still good with a sword.

The cabins would be divided in three groups. Left, middle and right. The three groups would go like their names, on the left, in the middle and on the right. They would take the most of the legion whilst smaller groups like mine would look for openings and get the flag. The middle group would have more people than right and left because usually the most is in the middle. Apollo cabin would be behind the front lines and be shooting arrows.

Then there would be two small groups of approximately half a dozen campers that would go around and sneak into their base. That would be my group and Nico's.

"So, as for the two smaller groups." I said addressing the campers that hand not already gotten their positions. "There will be my group, along with Annabeth. Leo and Calypso. Piper," then I stopped. "It's fine if you fight Sparky right?" I asked with a grin.

She gripped her dagger tighter and she shared my grin. "Count on it."

"Good, then . . . Jake!" His head snapped towards me. "You're with me as well."

"Okay." He sounded unsure but nodded and went to stand with my companions.

I stroked my hands together. "Okay, now as for the other group, Nico you lead it."

"Good." He said emotionlessly.

Then my eyes rested on Will. "Will you're with him."

Will smiled and eagerly went to stand next to Nico. Their fingers slowly intertwined and I couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up Kelp Head." Nico said to me.

I ignored his comment and continued listing off those that would be on his little team.

Once I was done everyone gathered around once more. "Okay, everyone knows where they are?"

"Yes!" They said.

I grinned. "Well then, let's kick the Roman's asses guys!"

There was cheer for agreement before the different teams and groups went off to their location. My team went in between the right and middle group.

Then the horn blew and all Hades broke lose.

 **A/N yeeeeps. Done.**

 **Hope u liked that peeps cuz u ain't getting more till Monday.**

 **mauhahahahahahahahahah**

 **Hunter out.**


	20. Chapter 20: Percy

**A/N yo peeps.**

 **U ppl make me happy. Srsly. And I am so happy that u actually enjoy this story. Btw don't be mad at then end of this chapter. So no flames.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

There was a battle cry from Clarisse. She raised her spear maimer, pointed it to the other side of the creek all the demigods in the middle group followed her into battle against the first and second cohort.

On both the sides the left and right group attacked the Romans as did they.

I turned to my team grinning. "Let's go guys." I said to them.

I stalking forward and I swear I heard Leo say, "team Leo."

It was followed by Calypso smacking him on the head. I couldn't help but chuckle at their behaviour. No one noticed.

I found Annabeth's hand and held it into mine. We crept in the woods of camp for not so long before we found the flag. The electric blue flag was standing right underneath a tree. Slowly I took steps to reach it, continuously checking my sides. The rest had stayed behind, ready to take my back if something jumped on me.

I was about to grab the pole when something dropped behind me. "Percy duck!" Annabeth called from behind.

I ducked like she had said. A sword flew where my head had been moments before. I grabbed the pole with the flag, still with my knees bent I turned one eighty and swung the pole underneath whoever it was' feet. He dropped to the ground with a grunt but immediately got up.

I grinned. "Wello Jason!" I said as I saw his face.

He didn't appreciate my greeting and stabbed with his sword towards me. I used the pole of the flag to deflect the blow.

"Your outnumbered six to one." Just then another figure dropped behind Jason.

"Don't think so!" Hazel said. "I'm here too."

Annabeth started battling Hazel, both girls were ferociously going against each other. Spatha against dagger.

Leo and Calypso were on high alert for someone to come. I was fighting Jason, gladius against pole. Hehe. Jake was standing in the between the girls' fight and mine. His head turning as to see the two matches. His face was scrunched up in a frown and visible fear.

Piper came towards our battle. "Jason stop!" Her voice was laced with so much charmspeak I wanted to stop as well, even though it was definitely not directed to me.

He stopped mid blow and looked at her confused. Oh I love her charmspeak.

Then he shook his head. "You almost had me there." He told his girlfriend before his sword came clashing onto me once more. I was still under effect of what Piper had said that the blow took me by surprise. I brought the pole back down but I was sent stumbling back.

"Jason it's enough." Piper's voice was way sweeter now.

Jason let his sword arm fall to his side. Jake was now looking at Piper like she grew another head. I wanted to laugh but restrained my self.

"Sleep." Piper said ever so soothingly.

I had to shake my head to not fall asleep myself. Jason looked dreamy and slowly he sat down.

Hazel noticed in between her fight. "Jason don't!" She was soon to busy to try to keep him focused.

Jason looked at her weirdly. Then understanding dawned in his eyes. He put a hand on the ground ready to stand up, but Piper was there already. "Jason you want to sleep."

Jason's hand went to his lap. "I want to sleep?" It came out more of a question.

Piper nodded. "Yes sleep." She said, I could see it in her features she was restraining herself not to laugh.

Jason nodded. He laid down on the soft ground and started sleeping. I raised an eyebrow. "That was. . .interesting. Do that more often." I added as I started to walk towards my Wise Girl.

"Guys you go ahead and open up a road so we can pass through. We'll be right behind you." I told Leo, Calypso and Piper. They nodded and took off.

I raised my voice so it could be heard over the clashing if their blades. "Annabeth we've gotta go." Jake was already in front of me, his sword in his hands. At that point I thought it wise to get my own sword out.

In a matter of seconds riptide was in my hands, the banner in the other.

"Annabeth!" I urged her.

She glanced back at me, nodded and disarmed Hazel. Before Hazel could even move Annabeth had started sprinting where Leo and co had gone off to. I was right behind her with Jake behind me.

We jogged most of the way, then the noise of celestial bronze clashing onto imperial gold came into earshot. Soon enough, we were hiding just behind a bush near the battle zone.

From where I was standing I could see that we were even so far. No one had the upper hand. I could easily see Clarisse, taking demigod down, left, feint and right. She was a demon. The Apollo cabin was doing just like I had said, they were firing arrows to the Romans behind the lines.

I was wondering how our flag was doing. Looking around I saw that Frank wasn't fighting. So where the Hades was he?

And then it dawned on me. He would probably be getting the flag. Gah, I just hope he wasn't any closer to the river than I was. Well, technically speaking I could see the river from where we were hiding, make it a tow hundred feet sprint and we'd win.

I made my mind up. I turned to my guys. "Okay, so here's the plan, me and Annabeth go straight ahead. We sprint to the other side. I need you guys to cover our backs because people will try to get me. Is everyone okay with this?" I asked at the end.

They all nodded. "Well then, lets do it."

Immediately after that I stood up and started my sprint towards the creek. Annabeth right in tow. The Romans had noticed me at the first second I was out of my hideout. They started coming to me. I kept on running. A hundred feet. The previous Romans had been interjected by the rest of my team. Fifty feet. A group of twenty kids from the fifth cohort stood right in first of us.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't getting out if this one without a fight. I impaled the banner on the ground behind me and Annabeth. We were standing back to back.

I cracked my neck just for the sake of it. "Like old times?" I asked her.

I saw her nod. "Yes just like old times."

And we that we both charged. The fight was going well. That is, until I saw what I least wanted to see.

A huge grizzly bear, holding our flag. He was like me, about fifty feet from the creek. Being held off by the good amount of fifteen campers. Beside Frank was another Roman, probably Dakota.

If those campers didn't hold Frank off, we were done. We would loose. Crap.

 **A/N so yea.**

 ***hides* I like cliffies, don't u?**

 **heheheheh.**

 **Who do** ** _u_** **think will win the capture the flag game?**

 **oh and btw, this is just the beginning okay? It is going to get into more about the DECS and stuff. It's just that it has to kinda build up ya know?**

 **Anyways, keep on reading and pls review, only if u want to tho'.**

 **Hunter out**


	21. Chapter 21: Percy

**A/N wello peeps. How ya doing? Good, good.**

 **I enjoyed writing this aorta no the next a lot. Actually k already wrote the next few chapters because I just. . .**

 **Just read . . .**

If those campers didn't hold Frank off, we were done. We would loose. Crap.

Just then there came our salvation. Nico and his group ran in. When he saw our situation he stabbed the floor. Now, to anyone this would look extremely weird, but let's just say it's pretty awesome.

Cracks opened at an incredibly fast rate. Then ten skeletons emerged from the ground and came towards us to help us out, plus Nico. Our little glory was short lived as even more campers came towards us, including Hazel. As I looked back at the other side of the creek I saw that Frank was barely twenty feet from the creek. Only five demigods left fighting him. I needed to help.

I didn't say anything to my team mates, I just took off. I dodged and ducked until my legs were shin high in the water of the creek. I made it to the other side just as Frank swatted the last of the Greeks aside. But I was still in his way. I stretched out my arms and willed the water from the creek to rise. It did. It was swirling behind me in a massive wave. Frank took a step back as did Dakota.

I concentrated. Frank passed our flag to Dakota, getting ready to get the full power of the wave. The wave of water crashed into them both. But I wasn't done. I willed the water to be a hurricane, and Frank was right in the middle of it all.

I spared a glance behind me. The skeletons were gone. Annabeth and Nico were fighting and holding off at least twenty Romans. The flag was a few feet behind them towards the creek. No one was looking after it.

Then I saw one of our own standing near it looking at me. "Jake the flag!" I said to him.

He understood and nodded. He took it and started sprinting towards the creek. Come on.

A big and hairy paw swatted me aside and that's when I realised that my hurricane was no more, I had lost concentration and Frank had literally tossed me to the side.

I fell near the shore of the creek. Then it happened. Dakota stepped into the creek, our banner in his hands.

I temporarily made the water freeze around his feet, blocking him in the water. Jake was now very close to the creek. Everyone had stopped to look at it unfold.

A roar sounded behind me and I jumped straight up, getting back on my feet. A lion. That's what Frank was right now.

The ice around Dakota's feet had unfrozen. Jake stepped into the creek. I knew I was risking it. I looked at the water around his feet and made it open up, leaving the wet bed if the creek left for him to walk on.

It happened in slow motion. Both Jake and Dakota stepped on solid ground. No one cheered. We were all staring. Then Reyna landed on her Pegasus and Chiron appeared.

"That's a tie!" He announced.

There were gasps coming from a few. A tie, it had never happened.

"Oh well." I said out loud. "Looks we didn't kick the Roman's asses after all."

They Greeks erupted into laughs, the Romans however did not. Soma actually glared at me.

Chiron got the attention. "Congratulations to both Jake and Dakota. It was a unique ending."

I patted Jake on the back. "Good job man." I told him.

"I was too slow." He said to me.

~.~.~.~

I had a nightmare, yes, no big deal but I felt good.

At breakfast we were all reminded of someone.

I was eating my usual blue pancakes when I smelled ozone.

Too late, a zap of electricity hit me staring in the chest and made me stumble back, and onto another table, the ares one to be exact.

"What the hell Jackson." Clarisse yelled standing up.

I didn't have time to answer to her as hands grabbed me and yanked me to my feet. "What the hell Jackson!" Here it goes again. This time though, I was looking in the electric blue eyes of my dear friend Jason.

"What was the zap for?" I asked rubbing my chest.

"You left me to sleep in the forest for the entire night!" He basically yelled.

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. And soon a lot of campers had joined me. Jason was blushing a shade of red that made me want to laugh even more.

"It wasn't me, it was Piper." I defended.

His glare softened. "I can't be mad at her, but I can be mad at you." He said.

I was left standing like an idiot. "Right." I said. "Still, sleep nicely?"

He glared at me before going to his table to eat breakfast.

It also felt good to see that Jake was being welcomed more into camp, with less people loathing him for who his dad was. When I found him in the arena practicing his sword fighting skills, he wasn't alone. Malcolm was there helping him out. Knowing he was in safe hands I headed to the big house.

~.~.~.~

"We can't risk it." I heard Annabeth's voice say.

Someone sighed. "It's the same as if we're rescuing our demigods." Reyna said.

"No it's not." Annabeth said. "The recuse mission is being planned step by step. This isn't."

I opened the door that led to the ping pong table room where we held our meetings. Reyna, Annabeth, Jason and Chiron were sitting around.

They stopped whatever they were doing to look at me. "Can I join?" I asked.

Chiron nodded and I went to sit at my seat. I noticed two new seats next Chiron's. One in which Reyna was sitting. The second one was probably for Frank.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Reyna and Annabeth exchanged a look. The latter answered. "We're missing out on supplies." She said.

It felt bad to hear we were already having problems. But I knew it was going to happen, just not this soon. I nodded. "And the problem is?"

"We can't risk sending out a party to get them." Annabeth said quickly.

I hated disagreeing with my Wise Girl but in this case I had. "We can't die of starvation either." I said.

She looked at me weirdly. I didn't like it. I out my hands on the table. "Maybe we should send out a small party, of two possibly."

"What's two people gonna do for an entire camp?" Jason asked confused.

I wanted to laugh. "We could ask some Hecate kids to, like enchant some bags so they can hold a lot of stuff." I said.

They all considered it.

"That actually sounds good." Annabeth said, and I couldn't believe my ears.

Reyna then said, "but who's going?"

"Me!" I said immediately.

Everyone shot me a glare. "What? I know New York like the back of my hands."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "They know who you are though. You'll be spotted."

"That's why Annabeth will come as well." Everyone stared at me questioningly. "She can use her invisibility cap, (A/N let's just say she didn't loose it in Tartarus. Am I the only one that feels extra sad that she lost her dagger, Dedalous' laptop and her Cap. It's depressing) she can hide and so it'll be way easier." I explained.

Annabeth seemed hesitant. "That. . .seems. . .like a plan Seaweed Brain."

I smiled at her.

~.~.~.~

We were all set to go. We were both wearing armour, it was mostly just the chest piece, underneath our clothes. We had two bags each, they were the size of a school bag. Lou Ellen had enchanted them so that now the inside was a hundred times more worth. Even if they would be tally packed they would still weigh like they were empty. And we could easily stuff one side the other so that we only carried one. Once we thought of that we decided to have three bags each. Plus, all we had to do was think of the thing and it would appear in your hands, much like Leo's tool belt.

We were at Thalia's tree. Out looking down at camp. It might have been the last time we saw it, you never know what could happen. But I was positive we would make it.

"Where are you going?" Jake called for us as he came to us.

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded. "We're going to get supplies." I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you crazy."

"Maybe." I answered truthfully. "But we know what we're doing." I assured him.

We explained the whole thing to him and he understood. He was still a little unsure as we said bye.

~.~.~.~

I parked my car in a random street. Luckily for me the glasses were obscured so not many would be able to see inside. I zipped up my hoodie and threw the hood on my head. Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and she turned invisible.

"Stay close Wise Girl." I told her as I opened the door. I stepped out and waited until I knew she had scooted over and had gotten out of my side as well. I closed the door and locked my car.

I threw my hands into the pockets of my hoodie and puffed.

I knew where to go. We needed all the types of supplies you cold think off. I started to walk down the path. Here and there I saw posters, telling you to contact the DECS if you saw a demigod, and to detain him until they arrived. I wanted to rip it off but restrained myself not to. Too many people were around me.

~.~.~.~

We had gotten everything we needed and we're making our way back to our car. I was relieved that we hadn't been found out. But I seriously didn't want to jinx it. Plus, our bags were packed to the maximum.

Then we passed posters that caught my attention. I stopped and I felt an invisible force slam into me.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

I pointed to the huge poster. "Look."

There was a big heading saying HAVE YOU SEEN THEM? Underneath it in a smaller font it said 'if you see one of the teenagers below contact the DECS immediately. All five are demigods. The first four are dangerous as they have showed a lot of strength and power. Warning though, don't put your life at risk for them'. Below it were five pictures alright.

The first one was me. Underneath it it said, 'Percy Jackson'. Then there was Annabeth, her name underneath it. Jason was the same. Then there was picture of Nico which they had probably taken when he was captive. His name was beneath the picture and I wondered how they had found it out. Then there was Jake. A small article right beneath it.

'It has been discovered that Jake Beford, son of Leader of DECS James Beford is part of these hybrids. James is ashamed of himself and his son. Just because he is his son does not mean he will be treated any different. James has declared a manhunt for him and the other four. If Jake's face is ever shown again, most likely it will not end well for the seventeen year old, who James used to love'.

I didn't know what took over me, I ripped the whole thing down. "Percy!" Annabeth warned.

People started looking at me and some started pointing. One took out her phone and started calling what I presumed was the DECS.

Too late. I took my hood off. I searched for Annabeth's invisible hand, found it and started running towards my car. People made way for me, only because they were scared. This one bulky man stood in my way.

I knew I was giving them more pretence, but I swiftly punched his jaw and he fell to the ground. People started shouting and others started running away from me.

Curse the mist. Curse Hecate for letting it fall. Where the hell was she anyway? Holy crap.

Then I saw three cars with DECS painted on the side. They pulled over and men armed with guns stepped out of it.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes." She said behind me.

"You know where my car is right?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the men approaching me.

"Yes."

I rummaged my pockets for my car keys and handed them to her. "Get the car and come, be fast."

"Percy." She said unsure.

"Get the car." I said a little forcibly. "It's my fault. Please."

I heard a sniff and highly hoped she hadn't shed tears. She clutched the keys in her hand and they disappeared. I heard her take off and her footsteps getting lighter.

I sighed, hoping she'd be fine. Then I reminded myself I was in a very bad situation. Nine men, armed with guns were standing ten feet in front of me, their guns raised and aimed at me.

 **A/N omg. Finally getting into some freaking action. Hell yea baby.**

 **Sry. Not really.**

 **Like I said before, I couldn't just finish it there, so the next few chapter are already written and waiting for their day to be published.**

 **Hope u liked this and sorry for the cliffy. Muahahahaha**

 **Hunter out**


	22. Chapter 22: Percy

**A/N hello there human being.**

 **Football or soccer for you American peeps, FREAKING RULES!**

 **I got reviews that showed you liked the cliffy in the previous chapter. Just you wait. . . Muhahahaha**

 **So I'm happy to say,**

 **Here's another chapter for you.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

I couldn't exactly fight my way out if this, so I did the clever thing. Stalled for time.

The problem was that I'm not good at it, unlike Annabeth, she was a pro.

I inhaled deeply. I took a step to my right started pacing, making the DECS agents confused.

"Nice day isn't it?" I asked casually.

"Put your hands up and don't move." One if the agents yelled at me.

I stopped, raised an eyebrow. "I don't wanna fight you guys." I said. "Let alone kill any of you. So let's just call it a day and we can both go home."

The guy that spoke before shook his head a little afraid. Where are you Annabeth?

"You're a dangerous hybrid." He said and I cringed at the word 'hybrid'. We were demigods for gods sake. "We have orders to bring you in. If you don't come quietly we have permission to kill."

I spread my arms open. "Get in line dude. I've already gotten a long list of people- or should I say monsters that would love to kill me, and they tried first." I said, trying to ease the tension.

The agent did not like my joke. For he pulled the trigger.

I dodged the bullet. Well duh, the super amazing demigod reflexes are for this type of things.

"Gods." I said. "That was fast."

The man slowly lowered his gun, not that he knew it. "How did you-?" He blabbered.

I frowned. "Oh that?" I asked. "Reflexes."

He raised his gun again. "Shoot it him!" He ordered his men.

Oh well, crap! I rapidly took out riptide and uncalled it. It grew into the wicked sword it is and I started doing bullets, knocking agents out and dodging again.

Then finally I heard the motor of my car. Annabeth broke really hard and probably ruined my tires, I internally groaned, I really liked that car.

I made my escape. I ran straight for the car, Annabeth opened the door for the shotgun. I was stepping in the car when a bullet hit my left thigh. I stumbled but made my way into the car. I closed the door and Annabeth took off.

"Gods Percy." She said as she glanced at my fast bleeding thigh.

Looking at the rear mirror I saw the three DECS cars chasing us. "I'm sorry." I tried for an attempt at an apology. "It's my fault, I'm sorry."

She smiled sweetly. "It's okay, we'll make it to camp, we'll make it."

I nodded hoping it was true.

I turned my left leg sideways and started searching for the bullet inside my thigh. I know, sounds disgusting but I had to do it. After a lot of gruesome pain I managed to find it and pluck it out. I gassed in pain, threw up my lunch and had black spots dance in my vision from the pain.

"Yuck Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She looked exasperated. "I'm kidding, there's banda-"

She was stopped as a bullet hit the back of the car. "Accelerate." I told her.

She nodded. "Bandages in the bag." She said, but her eyes were all for the countryside road ahead. Just a little and we would be to camp, or at least close to the ocean.

I rummaged through the bag and found a roll of bandages. I bandaged my thigh and was surprised by how fast the bandage got coloured red. I added another set of bandages just to be sure.

Another bullet hit the back of my car. God dammit. Yet another one was sent our way and it broke the glass. I liked this car.

"Head to the beach." I told her as I crouched down on my seat. "We can loose them from there."

She nodded without taking her eyes off of the road.

I silently prayed to whichever god was listening to help us out a little, I seriously didn't want to die.

Clouds gathered up ahead and they became darker by the second. Was it Zeus' work or something else? If it's Zeus then thank you.

Lightning started coming down, and it was coming close to us as well. Well, my thank you just got taken back, the guy wanted me dead, and surely some accidental lightning wouldn't anger my dad that much. Crap.

The lightning hit one of the three DECS cars and it went spiralling on to the side of the street and banged on a tree. Four officers groggily came out slowly, but they were already miniatures from where I was.

More lightning kept on coming down. It was raining buckets. Then it hit us, and our car ended up, upside down.

I groaned out loud. One, my car was kebab, two, the DECS were close.

"Thanks Zeus." I yelled looking up, wait, since I was upside down, was I looking down? Gah whatever.

Annabeth glared at me as thunder rolled. So it had been him. She undid her belt and opened the door. I did the same taking my bag with me.

I stood up shakily since my left thigh was still in a lot of pain. The two remains DECS cars stopped right at the back of ours. Ten agents came out, with guns at the ready and all. I walked- or more like limped to Annabeth. She looked at me smiling. I gave her a quick peck on the lips. I knew it wasn't the most appropriate time but whatever.

We held hands as the ten agents came towards us and stopped an arms length away. "Look." I started. "You're wrong to think you need to kill us."

The guy in front of me, I recognised him as the one from before as well,inched closer to me, his gun aimed a my chest. "I don't think so."

"So you're going to kill me?" I asked.

He smirked. "Unless you come quietly."

I shook my head and turned to Annabeth. "You think we can take them?" I asked her quietly.

Her grey eyes were calculating. She nodded. "You take left and try not to die!"

She sprinted towards the first agent and swirly kicked him in the face making him stumble back. I took that as my cue to swing forward with my arm and the gun fell out of the man's grip. I couldn't use my legs, but I was still pretty good with hand to hand combat.

~.~.~.~

Seven men were already lying in the floor moaning. I was fighting this one dude when unimaginable pain shot through my left thigh, I screamed because of the pain, immediately I knew I had been kicked from behind. I crumpled to the ground and clutched my thigh. All in all I was shaking violently. Dark spots danced in my vision, gasping and trying to stay conscious.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out as she saw the state I was in.

The men that had kicked me came in front of me and pulled out his gun. I tried standing up, but one, my thigh shot waves of pain through maw hole body making me go back down, and two, two more men restrained me, pushing my shoulders down and pinning my hands behind me.

The tip of the gun rested right on my forehead. "Any last words you filthy creature?" The man snarled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Annabeth was being restrained as well, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for this whole situation. Gods dammit.

I glared at the man above me holding the gun to my head. "I hope you burn in the Fields of Punishment you filthy mortal." I said with so much menice that the man actually flinched.

It was soon all forgotten as he pulled the safe open and slightly pushed the gun into my forehead.

 **A/N *hides***

 **I really hope you liked this chapter, *dodges bullet like a pro* and the cliff hanger. *dodges knifes and swords* because I loved writing this.**

 **COME ON!**

 **Do you want me to kill Percy? I always could. . . *explodes in a million little pieces from bomb***

 **Well, man or woman,**

 **Hunter out**


	23. Chapter 23: Percy

**A/N hello there. Ah. . .and. . .sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter, well not really but you get the idea.**

 **OMFG I am so freaking stupid. I'm going to be mad at my self for the next five days. What the hell is wrong with me. I uploaded this document to Fanfiction but forgot to add it to my story. HOW STUPID IS THAT? And today I spent an hour thinking about the next one.**

 **That's why I thought I had uploaded. Gods dammit.**

 **Anyways, this chapter I had already written days ago. And well. . .**

 **So you don't want Percy to die eh?**

 **Well read on peeps, and sorry again.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

It was soon all forgotten as he pulled the safe open and slightly pushed the gun into my forehead.

I glared into his eyes as he looked into mine. For a moment I thought he wouldn't do it. Guess I'll never find out.

An arrow shot past and hit the man's hand making him yelp in pain, take a step back and drop the gun. Everyone was too shocked to move except turn our heads to where the arrow had come from.

A girl, barely sixteen stood there with a bow and and arrow notched in it in her hands. She was in a kneeling position and aiming already.

"You move an inch and the next one goes through your head." She threatened.

Apparently the man didn't feel threatened by a sixteen year old, and made a grab for the fallen gun. He hadn't even been close to it when an arrow found its way to his head. The guy was dead before he hit the floor.

I raised my eyebrows at the girl. "That's cold blooded murder, ya know?" She glared back at me.

She stood up and walked over to us. One of the two that was holding Annabeth let go aimed his gun at the girl.

He hadn't even pulled the safe open as an arrow from the woods shot past me and killed the man like the one before.

I spread my arms. "Are you going to kill everyone here?" Again, the girl just glared at me.

Twenty or so girls, all ageing from twelve to eighteen came into view from the woods. Each and everyone one of them was holding a bow in their hands. A quiver packed with arrows swung over their shoulders. They stopped as soon as all of them were out and aimed their bows at the agents.

The rest of the remaining agents, smartly dropped their guns and raised their arms.

The girl stopped in front of me and extended her arm. "Are you ever going to stop getting in trouble Kelp Head?" She asked.

"Good to see you too Pinecone Face." I took her hand before she could pull it away and helped myself to my feet.

Annabeth joined us and immediately hugged Thalia. "I missed you." She said.

They pulled away. "Missed you too but first let's worry about these guys."

Phoebe came to us from behind her. "What shall we do?"

I looked at Thalia to see her with a smug look on her face. "Kill them." She said cold heartedly.

"Whoa, whoa!" I said. "No!"

She glared at me. "What do you mean no?"

I was sort of shocked. "We can't just kill them! We'd be doing exactly what they expect for us to do."

"They would have killed you just now if I hadn't stopped them. What difference is there?" She demanded.

"His right." Annabeth said calmly.

Thalia gasped and turned her head to her. "If we let them go, they'll come back and try to kill us again." She then started shaking her head. She pulled her bow up and notched an arrow. "I'm not letting them go."

She pulled the string back and I did another reckless thing. I stood in front of it

She yelped. "I could have killed you just now." I stayed there. "Move."

I shook my head. "No."

She glared. "Fine." She lowered her bow. She started walking back to the hunters and I realised too late was happening. "Fire!"

Arrows shot from their arrows and the eight men that had been rounded up fell down on the ground, dead.

"What the-" my vision started swimming and it wasn't focused anymore. I stumbled a few steps.

"Percy!" Annabeth said as hurried over to me. I stumbled on my knees and started gripping my head. "He's loosing too much blood help me." She called out.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Thalia running over to me.

~.~.~.~

When I finally came too I was in what I recognised to be the infirmary. Annabeth was sitting on a chair beside me reading a book.

"Annabeth?" I called.

She immediately dropped her book and came over to my bed. "Seaweed Brain." She said exasperated.

I smiled at her and she gently pushed me aside. I tried moving my leg and was immediately overwhelmed with pain. I grimaced.

"Don't move your leg." She warned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You lost a lot of blood, causing you to black out." She explained and I sighed. Always me.

We stayed quiet for a while, enjoying each other's company. "I'm sorry." I said at last.

"Don't be." She said. "I was about to rip it off myself." I laughed gingerly. "But you need rest."

I nodded and pulled her in close to me. She gently shook her head as we cuddled up together on the infirmary bed.

~.~.~.~

3rd person POV

The four men that had gotten out of the car hit by lightning reached the fight zone. There was no one around. The car of the hybrids had been toppled over and was upside down. The two DECS cars were parked yards away. The four men searched for their colleagues but found none, instead only the eight guns on the floor near some blood. What had happened? And where were they?

One of the agents called the director.

"Hello?" Said the voice from the phone.

"We lost them." Said the guy.

"What do you mean you lost them. And wasn't it only one?" Said the angry voice of James Beford.

"It was two." Said the man hesitantly.

"It was twelve against two. How could you loose them?" The director asked. "Don't tell me yet, come back and explain."

~.~.~.~

"So it was Percy Jackson." James said.

John nodded. They had just listened to the story of the four survivors. Now James and John were alone in the conference room. "The guy sure has courage to show his face in New York." John said crossing his arms. "What do we do now?"

James had a finger to his lips and was thinking. "The guy is dangerous. We warn the people and protect them. I presume the other eight agents were killed." He started to walk over the door before he turned. "I want to find where they are and capture them all. All of them. None is going to be spared. And the Jackson dude is on the priority list. Get information out of his parents. We need to find him."

John nodded and started his calls.

 **A/N no cliffy this time.**

 **Well, now I'll make sure I'll actually upload it. . . If I don't I'll do something prob. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	24. Chapter 24: Percy

**A/N yo there. Again, sorry for forgetting. So yeah. Wait, when was the last time I updated, oh well. . .**

 **Enjoy. . .**

3rd person POV

Both Sally and Paul had been watching the news for the past days. Always on high alert. The wanted to know if they'd get to her son.

The couple was laying on the sofa, holding each other's hands. Intently listening to the man speaking. He was talking about an earthquake happening in Italy. Immediately they both thought about Poseidon causing it, was it for Percy?

Then the guy in the news said something about heavy rains with lightning and thunder down in Florida. He continued by saying that planes were 'anonymously' nocked out of the sky. Probably Zeus' doing.

The man then said. "It is most probable that this causing is from the gods. They are most likely not happy with the fate we are giving their. . .children."

He spat out the next word. Sally couldn't help but snicker.

"But no matter," the man continued. "Their children are a danger we can't have afford. We still worship the gods, but that's where it ends. Now onto more pressing news. . ."

The screen behind him changed, it was showing a picture of. . .Percy. Sally widened her eyes, had they caught him.

"This young man behind me goes by the name of Perseus Jackson." The guy said gesturing towards him. "By far, he is the most dangerous out there. Yesterday he was spotted in the centre of New York. He was seen taking down a poster regarding himself."

Sally wanted to slap him, why would he risk such a thing?

"Civilians immediately called the DECS. A group of twelve were sent. Four came back." He dead panned.

Sally had a smile reach her lips. So they hadn't caught him. The picture changed again. This one showed three cars. One- Percy's, upside down, the other two, DECS' a few yard behind it. There was blood in between the three cars and a lot.

The news teller gestured to the picture. "Tow teenagers were inside the Porsche, one, Perseus Jackson and the other Annabeth Chase." He said a little troubled. "The male was shot in the thigh, reason for the blood. Investigations show that it was someone else that helped the two escape. He four agents that did come back know nothing of what happened here. The other eight are most likely dead, even though the bodies are nowhere to be found."

The picture behind him turned back to Percy's profile. The guy inched closer to the camera. "This guy is very dangerous. A bullet won't hold him back. If you see him, don't hesitate to contact the DECS. As soon as you do, get the hell out of there."

Sally turned the to off. "He's such an idiot." She said.

Her husband, Paul was a little confused, but found himself nodding and hugging his wife tighter.

~.~.~.~

Percy POV

"So I'm even more wanted." I said once Chiron turned the tv off.

We were in the reference room, around the Ping Pong table. Just Chiron, the seven, Nico and the praetors from camp Jupiter were sitting around.

Reyna glared at me. "Don't take it lightly, it means you won't get to get out anymore."

I grinned. "That makes want to get out even more."

"Why the hell aren't the gods helping though?" Leo complained loudly facing Chiron.

"Yeah," Piper joined. "Why aren't they helping?"

I d coded to join as well. "I agree. It's not like we don't help them."

Chiron raised his hand for silence, once we shut up he spoke. "The gods cannot interfere with your lives. Even if they badly want to." Then he gave us a smile. "But if you heard in the news, they are releasing their anger when they can. Poseidon with the earthquakes and hurricanes. Zeus with his stuff. It won't take long before the other gods join."

"Still. . ." I said.

Annabeth dropped the pile of paper and blue prints they were holding on the table. "Enough." She said daringly. "We managed before without their help and we'll manage this time as well. For now, we need to get the captured out."

We all agreed with her and stood up to see what her cabin had come up with. She showed us all the notes her cabin had taken. They had found out were the 'camp' was. Somewhere close to New York. As far as we knew four of ours and six of the Romans had been 'captured'.

She showed the blueprints of the place, underground and everything else they had managed to find out. She explained some plans and we chose the one that would most likely work. Only thing left to choose was who was going.

"We need five people to go." Annabeth said.

"Me." I said immediately. In return I got glares from everyone.

"No you're not." This came from Frank.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Percy." Chiron said in his o' fatherly voice. "It is not wise for you to go. One, you've been shot and the wound is still fresh. Two, seeing from the last time-"

"You think I'm going to mess up again?" I asked. It came out meaner than I intended.

Everyone shrunk back a little.

"It's not that bro." Jason said. "It's just-"

"I get it." I said clenching my jaw. "Just choose who's going."

Annabeth looked at me with a far away look in her eyes, as if she was calculating what I was thinking.

"I'll go." She said at last, I glared at her and she explained. "I know the plan best. It's better if I go."

I dropped myself into my chair.

"I'll go too." Jason added seeing my discomfort. I was glad he volunteered, he was string and could keep her safe, mostly.

It was silence for a while before Hazel spoke up. "Me too, if we're going underground, I'm your best guide." She said and we all nodded.

Just two more. "I'll go as well." Leo said and he had a light of mischief in his eyes. "Might set some things on fire." He added as his fingers lit up.

"I'll go as well." Nico said before standing up.

"When are you leaving?" I asked as I shot up from my chair, I looked at Annabeth for an answer.

She smiled at me. "As soon as we can."

~.~.~.~

You see, they might have started their leave at seven, but thanks to me it became eight. I just didn't let go of Annabeth. As she was packing the needed I kept on distracting her. I was so gods dam scared. What if they took her? What if they didn't make it back? All these thoughts passed through my mind as I kissed her every time, making me want to kiss her even more. Who knows if it was the last time I'd see her.

At eight we were all standing at Thalia's pine tree. "Take care Wise Girl." I said as I gave her one last kiss.

Thalia hugged her younger brother. "Don't you dare leave again." She threatened. Then she moved aside so Piper could give him a kiss.

Calypso and Leo were bickering.

Frank simply kissed Hazel. "I'll wait for you right here."

I went to Nico. "Good luck cous' " I said to him and gave him a hug. He stiffened a bit.

They mounted their Pegasi and took off.

~.~.~.~

We stood awake the whole night. Thalia and Calypso were leaning on each other on the grass near the former's tree. Both of them staring at the sky, waiting for the dots that would then become Pegasi to appear.

Me, Piper and Frank stood in the same position, doing the same thing.

"What's taking them so long?" Piper asked.

I reached for her hand. "I don't know." I said to her. "But they'll be okay."

"You really think so." Thalia asked.

"I don't know." I answered again. "But they're strong, all of them are." I said.

I was trying to reassure them, but I didn't fully believe what I was saying.

The sun started setting and then finally we saw them. We all jumped to our feet, ready to meet them. But as they drew nearer, I noticed that it didn't look right. As the people on the Pegasi became bigger I saw that three were missing.

When they landed I took a step back and felt bile rise in my throat. I searched once again through the faces to see the one I loved. She wasn't there.

Nico literally fell down of the Pegasus. Leo dismounted a little better. Calypso ran to him and so did Piper. "Where's Jason?" She- cried?

It was then that I noticed the other two missing people.

Leo hugged Piper. "I'm sorry." He said.

Then I fell out of my daze and ran to the fallen son of Hades. "Nico are you okay?" I asked.

I helped him into a sitting position. "Percy," he said. "I'm sorry. Annabeth, Jason and- Hazel. They-"

I hugged him as I let a tear escape my eyes. I was satisfied when he hesitantly hugged me back. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Piper and Thalia hugging, as well as Leo and Frank. Calypso had taken it upon herself to escort the ten rescued demigods.

As I hugged the son of Hades only one thought ran in my head.

Annabeth's gone. They're going to pay.

 **A/N so that's it. For now. Hope u like that. . .**

 **mauhahahahahahahahaha**

 **Hunter out**


	25. Chapter 25: Percy

**A/N so wello there peeps.**

 **Anyone seen suicide squad?**

 **Enjoy. . .**

Eight months. That's how long had passed. Dozens of futile and useless missions to rescue them. Nothing. Every week more demigods were being taken. How no one knew.

I missed her. The first few months were torture for me. All the nightmares I had, in those she died, she didn't survive. Once I woke up there was no one to comfort me, to tell me she was here, because she wasn't. .torture.

Thalia and Piper were also debated. It's not every day you find your long lost brighter just for him to be taken away again after barely two months. Also, I know how it feels to lose your other half, the person you love.

Nico and Frank were no better. He lost a sister when he was ten, became a loner and tried to kill me. In the end he saved my life. He found another sister, from another time, from the Roman counterpart of his father. Saved her from the underworld, just to see them take her away. Two sisters, gone. And Frank. . .the two shared a lot. They were a couple and it is heartbreaking to lose your other half.

But slowly we were coming up with plans. Plans to get them back, and not just our soul mates, but all of the demigods. A plan to take DECS down. Who cares if they die. Taking Annabeth was enough to tick me off. I don't care if the mortals die in the process. If they don't, I don't know what would happen to them. Nothing good for sure, I'd make sure of that.

In the past eight months they had found our camp. They knew they couldn't get in, so they waited outside. Made up tents and made a perimeter around the whole of camp half-blood. The only place where it wasn't filled with DECS was the sea. No one dared go there. Last time a ship from theirs even got into eyesight, a ginormous wave enveloped it and nothing came back up. My doing.

But we couldn't really use the sea as an escape, they had helicopters at hand. They were waiting it out. One day the resources we had weren't going to be enough and someone will need to get out. More will be caught and if no one gets out, then we'll die.

Give it another month and we'd run out. Then nothing, we'd die.

The plan was simple once you got it. Three of us were going to go in and. . .well I'll let you see the rest.

~.~.~.~

We were ready and we were ambitious. We were going to get them back. All of them. No exceptions.

Orange camp t-shirt, jeans and sneakers for me. Barbie to death t-shirt, silver camouflage pants and combat boots for Thalia. Usual skull shirt, aviator's jacket, black jeans and converse for Nico. Yes, the little big three. We had worked together as a team before, for Hades' sword. We were going to work together again for our family. Each one of us had someone to go in for. Annabeth, Jason and Hazel. Forms it was all of them, mostly Annabeth though.

It was simple.

"Be careful." Piper told us as she hugged each and everyone of us.

We nodded. "We'll be back." I said with confidence.

We bid our goodbyes and started for the camp's boundary. You see, we had reinforced as so the bullets sent our way would bounce off and not harm us.

I was in the lead, Thalia and Nico behind me. As we approached the border the agents noticed and raised their guns at us. "You don't learn do you?" I mocked.

"Where are you going?" He demanded. At least three dozen agents were on the border with guns aimed.

"We're here to surrender." I said raising my arms.

The leader guy stepped forward. "You're the Jackson guy aren't you?" He asked.

I grinned. "Am I that famous?"

"Oh come on Kelp Head." Thalia said elbowing me. "Get over yourself."

I turned back to the agents. "We're the strongest at this camp." I don't like boasting, but it was necessary. "We'll surround if you give the others free room to get supplies. One week of freedom in exchange for us."

"It's a trap." The leader said. Oh how right he was.

"I swear it's not." I said. "In the one week of freedom we will simply get resources and survive. No attacks. I swear it on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled.

I pointed at the sky. "If I was lying I would be dead now." He looked at the sky hesitantly. "So is it a deal?" I asked.

The leader lowered his gun. "I'll talk with my superiors about it. Give me five." I nodded and he retreated behind the line of his men.

Ten minutes later, not five he reappeared. "You're late." Nico noticed as well.

The guy ignored the comment and said, "deal."

I chuckled and shook my head. "It doesn't work that way." I said. "You have to swear it on the river Styx, then we come."

Thalia and Nico nodded beside me. The man was about to say something when James himself stepped in front of the line of men. "I swear on the river Styx that once you hand yourselves in, we'll give one week to the. . .others of free passage." Thunder rolled sealing the oath.

I nodded and my heart beat quickened, it was now or never. I could see it in both Thalia's and Nico's eyes that they felt like me. But the feeling of seeing her again, of holding her close to me, it helped me make the decision. Together we stepped outside of the boundary and immediately hands grabbed mine and pressed them against my back. I was pushed onto my knees as handcuffs were slipped onto my wrists. Looking around I saw both my cousins in the same situation.

James came to me and he had what oddly looked like a syringe into his hands. He plucked it in my neck and I felt myself loosing consciousness. The last thought that passed my mind was that I was either leading us to victory, or to a certain death. I really hoped the former.

 **A/N soo yeah. Hope u liked that.**

 **Hunter out**


	26. Chapter 26: Percy

**A/N so hello there peeps. Surfing is cool. I love it actually. . .**

 **I know u all loved the cliffy at the end in the last chapter. . .not**

 **hehe**

 **Enjoy. . .**

When I finally came to my head was hurting. Hurting so much I felt like passing out. I felt the cool presence of handcuffs around my wrists, but the weren't together, each wrist was connected to one of the posterior legs of the chair I was sitting in.

As I opened my eyes groggily the light made me blink rapidly and my eyes soon got adjusted to the light, even though it was faint. Looking around me I saw that I was in what I'd say to be an interrogation room. Thalia and Nico were in my same situation but they were still asleep.

I was in the middle with Thalia on my left and Nico on my right. The walls of the room were grey, but not the stormy grey that appertained to the children of Athena, this was more a mud grey. In front of me lay the same shade of grey. On the other side of the table was another chair.

As soon as the other two would wake up the plan would be in action, that is, if they still remembered and the serum hadn't worked on them. Let's hope for the best.

I heard a moan from my right and knew Nico was waking. "What happened?" He moaned out. "And why does my head hurt so much?"

It was time to act. "I don't know Nico." I said as earnestly as I could.

He still didn't open his eyes but nodded. "They got us didn't they?"

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I guess they did." I said.

"Will you two shut up?" Thalia said waking up. "I'm going to kill them." I saw and heard her trying to make the handcuffs budge but they didn't.

At that the door opened to reveal James Beford and John Sloan. "Hello." James said taking a seat on the chair in front of us. John stood behind him.

"What do you remember?" James asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to remember?" I asked dumbly.

"Anything about you're life." He said to me. "Unless we injected too much serum and you don't remember much."

"So." I said. "What am I supposed to remember?" I asked again.

It looked like he wanted to punch me. "Who's your godly parent for instance?"

"My. . .godly. . .parent?" I asked confused. Of course I knew it was Poseidon, but I couldn't tell them that could I? "I- I don't know." I said sounding as sincere as I could.

He seemed to ponder that before turning to my friends. "What about you two? Know who your daddies or mommies are?"

They both shook their heads. "What about your names?" John asked, I noticed he didn't look at me, just at Nico and Thalia. "We still don't know them."

"Thalia." She said monotone as she glared at him.

"Nico." He said in the same manner.

James shifted on his chair as he looked at me. "You're Percy aren't you?" He asked me and I nodded. "Do you know my son?" He asked. As he spoke the word 'son' his face scrunched up in disgust.

I nodded again. "Who's his mother?" He then asked.

"Why'd you want to know?" I asked. "Do you think you can kill her? Because I'm pretty sure you can't kill a goddess unless you're some super powerful being, that's what I read form a book anyway." I said dumbly and it looked like he didn't have a comeback to say to me. I smirked.

John inched closer. "Are you sure you don't know who you're godly parent is?" He asked curiously.

"Why would I lie?" I asked as I rolled my eyes at him. "It's not like I've got the upper hand on this."

He nodded. "You're right, you don't." He said.

I so badly wanted to laugh but restrained myself not too. Looking at my cousins they too were finding it hard not to laugh. So I ended up just nodding.

"Do you know what happens here?" James asked.

I shook my head. "No, why?" I said. "Is it bad?"

Again, it looked like they wanted to punch me in the face but didn't. "It's a camp." John said. "But not like the one we took you from. In this camp you work the whole day from sunrise to sundown, only one break in the middle. You sleep and then you repeat the whole thing the next day. If you hide things you're just making things worse for yourself."

I had never known what happened in the camp, all I knew it wasn't easy. And thinking I was going to endure it wasn't nice. All the while John had explained his eyes had shifted form me, to Thalia, to Nico. I found them extremely dumb to not have realised who our godly parents were. 'Electric' blue eyes, ring any bells. 'Sea' green eyes, how dumb can you be. 'Dark' brown eyes, oh well, works for us.

I nodded numbly. "You want to find your son?" I asked going back on the previous topic.

"Yes." He said and for a moment I thought about a son and father reunion but the thought soon left when he spoke again. "I'll enjoy watching him work."

"Father-son problems?" I asked. Thalia and Nico snickers beside me, while James only glared.

He didn't answer. "So." Nico said. "Any reasons why you wanna know who our godly parent is?"

James seemed uncertain but answered the question. "Depending on your. . .parent, you get a bracelet which controls and disables your powers."

They were probably thinking that our powers would slip out of our control, they'd see and boom, disabled powers. They probably weren't thinking about us somehow breaking everyone out of the 'camp' with our powers combined. Well like I said before, they're stupid.

"So what now?" I asked receiving a glare from both of the agents.

They didn't respond to my question, instead three men entered with the same looking syringe as the other time and injected whatever liquid was inside, into my neck. Again, I blacked out.

 **A/N heheh**

 **anohter one. I like cliffhangers**

 ***dodges arrows* so yes. . .**

 **see ya next time. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	27. Chapter 27: Percy

**A/N hoiiii, ya know what, just read.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

When I woke up I did not like what was happening. Hell no. My head hurt like Hades again and all the talking didn't help. As soon as I opened my eyes I knew I was outside, or something like that. I was laying on a bench table. Probably dining area or something. I groggily sat up ignoring all the questions from the other demigods.

"Who are you?"

"Can't believe they got another one?"

"Wonder who his godly parent is?"

I clutched my head slightly because it really did hurt. I sat up and looked around. My heart almost dropped at seeing how many demigods we had lost. Sixty to seventy from what I could see.

Where I was sitting was the dining area because many table littered the floor. A sort of veil was held above it, so for now I was in the shadow. Outside there was just ground, and many holes. Oh crap. A shed. On the sides were cabins which literally looked like they were made out of crap, no just kidding. But the seriously didn't look good.

I looked around to spot Thalia or Nico. I did. They were lying on the tables next to mine. I stood up ignoring both the talking and the headache and walked over to Nico. "Neeks wake up." I said as I gently slapped his face. Everyone was staring at me like I had grown another head.

He moaned. "Five more minutes Percy." He said and I had chuckled.

"Dude." I said shaking him. "No time for sleep. We're here." Those words seemed to wake him fully for he sprung to his feet.

He didn't even take it all in before he clutched his head. "Why does it hurt so bad?" He asked. "The bastards." I laughed out.

We started walking off towards Thalia before we were stopped by a tough looking girl which I recognised all too well. Clarisse La Rue.

"Stop right there." She said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Um, why?" I asked dumbly and Nico elbowed me into the side. "Oy." I said glaring at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know.

I raised my arms up. "Just, let us wake out other friend and then we can answer your questions." I said as I pointed to the sleeping figure of my cousin.

She nodded and let us pass. Nico leaned in closer to my ear. "From when is she so kind?" He asked whispering.

I shrugged. "Thals wake up." I said.

She stirred a little. "Go away." She muttered. "Dude wake up." I said as I pushed her off of the bench.

She shot on her feet. "Idiot." She yelled at me as she landed a punch in my gut.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Calm down." I said. "Just needed to wake you." I said in my defence.

"You could have done it another way." She said.

"Touché." I agreed.

A cough brought us out of our fight and we turned to see Clarisse there. "So are you going to answer or what?" She asked.

"Um. . ." I said smartly. "Is there a way we can do it only once?" I asked.

She nodded and motioned for us to follow her and we did.

~.~.~.~

We entered one of the cabins and I must say, it was better than I expected. It was clean and the beds looked comfortable. They were bunk beds though and it easily reminded me of camp. Hell this was a camp. Only difference was that it wasn't meant for our learning or pleasure. It was meant as a prison for us.

I swallowed my anger and clenched my fists. "Calm down Kelp Head." Thalia said next to me noticing my tension.

A lot of the demigods had followed us into the cabin. Clarisse led us to a door which she opened. Well duh.

My heart did a double take when my eyes landed on her. I found myself smiling and having my heart melt at her stormy grey eyes, her golden princess curls. But she looked tired and the bags were visible under her eyes. I wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to just even hold her close to me. But I knew I couldn't, not yet. She probably didn't even remember who I was.

She was sitting in a chair behind a desk and looked to be drawing something that I couldn't quite catch form this angle.

"What is it Clarisse?" She asked her.

I smiled like an idiot at hearing her voice and you can't blame me. "Three new demigods." Clarisse said before leaving.

I thought we were going to explain ourselves only once, for now it was only Annabeth. She turned her stormy grey eyes on us and studied us. I expected to see some recognition at least but as she looked at me she showed no emotion. I felt my heart brake in that moment. She. . .had. . .forgotten me. I felt Nico's and Thalia's eyes glance my way but I, like her, showed no emotion whatsoever.

She though about something before calling out. "Hazel!" I saw Nico light up at the mention of his sister's name. "Hazel, three new demigods. Come."

It didn't take long before the door behind her opened revealing and the girl that had become my little sister in the course of our two quests together.

Nico tensed up at seeing his sister but didn't show any emotions whatsoever. Thalia on the other hand was frowning slightly. Where was Jason?

Hazel studied us all over. Again, no sign of recognition crossed their faces. Again I felt my heart brake. But I had known this since the beginning. I had know they wouldn't remember us, so no matter what, I had to be strong right now.

"So who are you?" Annabeth's voice brought me back to reality.

My cousins looked at me to speak so I did. "Percy." I said. "Nico and Thalia." I said gesturing at them accordingly.

They nodded and again, I hoped a hint of recognition, but no. None.

"Annabeth." She said. "Hazel."

Then she smiled at us. "We kinda run things here." Of course you do, I wouldn't expect anything less form you Wise Girl. "Like, when we've got free days, like today we try to keep things in order. Or like when new demigods such as yourselves. . .um, arrive, we welcome them in." I found myself nodding and smiling.

Her eyes then landed on my hands, she then looked at Thalia's and Nico's as well. "You don't have bracelets." She said frowning. "Why? Don't you know who your godly parent is?"

"Um no." Thalia said rubbing her wrist.

Annabeth then leaned in and studied Thalia's eyes and I must say it looked creepy. "You remind me of someone." She said lost in her thoughts.

"Who?" Thalia asked interested.

"Jason." She darkened at the mention of his name like Hazel did, on the other hand Thalia lit up.

But why wasn't he here? "What happened to him?"

I could see her eyes warning me to back off. "He beat the Hades out of a guard that was beating a kid. He's name is Harley. They restrained him and he's been in isolation for the past two days."

Now Thalia darkened as well and I heard her mutter something I couldn't understand.

Annabeth studied me without saying a word. I was getting uncomfortable by her staring. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Need anything?" I asked.

She kept on staring at me with a confused expression. "I was just wondering. . .do I know you?" She asked.

Nico snickered beside me but I didn't brake my gaze with my Wise Girl. "Nope." I said. "Not that I. . .know of." I hated lying like this to her. She was surely going to kick my butt if and when she remembered.

"Ah. . ." She said as she kept on looking at me. "What's your last name?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Jackson." I sagged simply.

Annabeth then looked at Nico. "What about you?"

"Di Angelo." He said quickly. Hazel frowned as if recalling a memory, she shook her head and looked clearer.

Annabeth's gaze rested on Thalia asking the silent question. "Oh I don use my surname." Thalia said.

"Why not?" The daughter of Athena asked.

"Oh, I. . .don't remember exactly." Thalia covered up. "I just know I don't use it."

Annabeth nodded. She looked back at me. "I'll ask someone to explain things to you. Tomorrow work restarts."

 **A/N I srsly didn't know how to finish this, so I finished it there.**

 **Hope ya liked it.**

 **Hunter out**


	28. Chapter 28: Percy

**A/N**

 **Guys wth r u saying? The previous chapter is right. I checked it over and over again. I don't get why I got like ten more reviews saying I posted the wrong one, I didn't. I changed it the day before yesterday.**

 **Anyways. . .**

 **Enjoy. . .**

My sleep went smoothly, weirdly I had no nightmares or demigod dreams, I didn't complain. I knew the day was going to be hard. Like really hard. We all knew it. We knew what we were signing up for. . .

There was a bell that rung loudly in my cabin which I shared with Thalia, Nico and many others. I slept on the top bunk with Nico underneath, while Thalia shared her bunk bed with Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. The same one which had helped us months back, thing is, she didn't remember that.

There was a moan coming from below me that signalled that Nico had woken. "Turn that thing off." He yelled to someone.

"If I were you I'd get dressed, or you'll miss breakfast." A guy, Travis said.

It hurt seeing them like this, seeing them here. This was hell for demigods outside of hell, it was horrible to see these people not even remember who they were, they're life. It was horrible to see them so tired, wanting to give up.

I jumped of my bunk and threw the covers off of Nico's body. "Come on Neeks, wake up." I said pulling him to his feet.

Travis set a pair of clothes on his bed. A white singlet, with black pants and combat boots. I didn't say anything about it and wore it without question. Nico on the other hand struggled. "They can't ask me to wear that." He said.

I looked at him and saw that he hadn't changed from his usual clothes. "Nico you have to."

"Percy I can't wear that, and I won't." He said decisively.

"I'm going for breakfast." Thalia said as she was at the door. "Hope to see you there." She was wearing an outfit similar to mine, except she wore a white shirt not a singlet.

I nodded at her and she left. "Nico come on." I said to him. "Just, dress up."

Nico glared at me. "Percy, you know I don't wear anything else."

"But why can't you just-"

"Just, please." He said. "I won't wear that."

"Nico you could get in trouble," I said. Now we were the only ones left in the cabin. "I don't want you to get in trouble, one it'll sort of jeopardise the mission. Two, you'd be in trouble and who knows what they'll do. I don't think they'd care if someone died, or if they had to kill someone."

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's just an outfit, I don't see what the problem here is. . ."

"Fine." I gave in. "But I warned you."

Nico nodded and we headed for the dining area. When we got there the others were already bringing their plates away and I knew we had just missed breakfast. I stopped dead in my tracks to realise I'd be hungry for the next, who knows, hours. Suddenly I felt a sting on my cheek and my head jerked to the side.

"Why were you late?" I recognised the voice, I didn't like it.

I turned my head back straight and glared at Matt Sloan, but I couldn't show recognition, so I didn't show any emotion.

"Ah if it isn't Percy Jackson." He said mockingly. "I see they've finally caught you."

I frowned slightly. "Didn't know I was that wanted." I said.

He slapped me again. "Don't talk like that."

I had the urge to laugh. "Or what? You'll kill me?" I asked mockingly.

I don't know why I say these things when the person is holding a rifle in his hands and is equipped with various guns. He could easily kill me. I realised there was a circle of people watching the scene, a mix of both DECS agents and demigods. Amongst those heads I spotted Annabeth, she looked. . .no comment, perfect.

I was still glaring at Matt when he rested the tip of his rifle under my chin. "Whoa there." I said as I slightly raised my arms. "Let's not get pumped up."

He snarled at me. Then he hit me in the face with the butt of the rifle. It hit my cheek and lip and I could taste blood in my mouth. I rubbed my lip to find blood there. "Well that's. . .not very nice."

"Shut up." He ordered, I rolled my eyes at him. "Do you want me to kill you?" He aimed the gun at my head. "I could blow your head out."

"No he doesn't want you to kill him." Thalia said pushing through the crowd. She stopped in front of me. "He's an idiot." She said as she pointed a finger back at me.

"Hey." I protested.

She turned. "Don't suggests otherwise, we all know you are."

"She's right." Nico agreed.

Thalia turned back to Matt. "So please don't take anything he says to serious, okay? Just remind yourself you're dealing with an idiot and he can't help but say wrong things at an wrong time."

"Whatever." Matt said, he then turned to me. "This is a warning, next time you're in isolation." He threatened, I bit my tongue to refrain myself from speaking again.

I nodded but he wasn't finished. "Why you dressed like that?" He demanded from Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes. "If you think I'm wearing that," he pointed to what I was wearing. "You need to get your facts straight. I don't wear that." He said slowly.

"You're the one that was caught eight months ago." He said to Nico as he studied him.

"Was I?" He asked.

"Nico stop!" Thalia said putting a hand to his chest, blocking him. "Enough of this childish behaviour."

Nico nodded and looked at Matt. "You need to change." He said. "It's a rule."

"I don't follow rules." He said.

"Nico." Thalia warned.

Matt wanted to say something but I cut him off. "Please." I would never use please, why did I say that. "Just- let him wear whatever. Make an exception. Just this one thing."

He looked smug. "Just this one thing." He repeated agreeing. "Just this."

I nodded.

He turned around, just realising a circle had formed around. "What are you all looking at?" He demanded. "Get to work!" He roared.

Many hurried off. Including himself and the agents. I was still for a while, Nico and Thalia went ahead. One person remained back. Annabeth.

She was looking at me, more like studying me. "You're different." She said to me.

"How?" I asked her. "What do I do different?"

"You're strong." She said, ignoring my questions. "You know it as well."

I wondered how she knew that. Then it ticked. Daughter of Athena, she's my girlfriend. Even though she doesn't remember me she might still know some things about a face like mine, maybe I remind her of it. I nodded. "How'd you know?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You look strong." She said as her eyes were still set on me. "And. . .it's just a feeling."

I couldn't help but smile. "Just a feeling uh?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying Jackson?" She asked.

"Um, nothing." I said with a sad grin. I wanted to hold her like I used to. To kiss her, to be with her as more than just an acquaintance. But I couldn't. And it sucked.

She put her hands on her hips. "If I knew better I'd say you're hitting on me."

I mist have blushed because she snickered.

"Hey you two!" An agent approached us with a rifle in hand. Gah, I hated rifles. He arrived at us. "You're supposed to be working." He was looking at her, not at me.

"We're sorry." She said, but she didn't sound sorry at all. "Won't happen again."

He edged the rifle closer to her. "Set a good example will ya? Ya know the rules, not even start to work costs you your lunch."

"Just leave her." I said and Annabeth looked at me confused.

The guard turned to me. "Ya wanna skip yer lunch." All my senses were telling me to obviously say no. I was already hungry from skipping breakfast, but my heart said otherwise.

"I- fine, if she doesn't." I said and Annabeth had her mouth hanging.

"Thanks Jackson but you can't-" she tried saying before I stopped her with a hand.

"So?" I asked looking at the guard. "Can it be arranged?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yep. But don't lemme find you again not working, might cost you more than your lunch."

I nodded and he turned away. I started walking towards the rest of the demigods where they were 'working'.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked as she caught up with me.

I didn't look at her. "Because I saw you needed help."

She grabbed my hand and stopped me. "I don't need your help." She said and her words weren't exactly kind. "I'm a leader between our kind-"

"Of course you are." I don't know why the words left my mouth without permission but they did.

She glared slightly before continuing. "-so I don't need your help. I've been here eight months, I think I can take care of myself."

I nodded, "sorry then." I continued walking.

She puffed and came after me. "That's not how I meant it." She said. "It's just-"

"You need to look good and strong because the others look up at you, I know." I said before she could.

"How do you-"

"Just," I threw my hands up. "Explain what I have to do, I didn't get it yesterday."

 **A/N so yeah. Hehe. I tried writing some fluff between the two. . .I feel mean now.**

 **Gods, but finally we're getting somewhere. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	29. Chapter 29: Percy

**A/N I'm not even bothered. . .**

 **enjoy . . .**

So what we had to do was basically useless. In no way was it of help to anyone. You had a shovel, and that's it. You'd find yourself a spot, and start digging. Fun. . .not. . .crap. . .yes. . .

So that's what happened. I got a shovel, and found myself a spot. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't near Nico or Thalia. It was near Clarisse and the two twins, Travis and Connor.

Many times I'd stop to look at Annabeth. She was cute, okay? I loved looking at her. The way she looked as she worked, how she puffed to catch her breath. Everything. One time I got caught form Clarisse. "What you looking at punk?" She asked stopping.

I chuckled lightly. Same old Clarisse. "Nothing." I quickly said. I continued digging.

"You're looking at her." She said nudging at Annabeth.

"What if I am?" I asked without looking at her.

"Good luck winning her heart." She said with a laugh. "Many have tried and failed."

I looked at her scowling. Who had dared. . .I was going to kick their asses, if they even touched. . .it was now I realised what could have happened in the past eight months. "Who?" I asked.

"Why'd you care?" She asked me.

I threw my shovel to the ground I marched to her and grabbed her collar. "Just tell me who?" I said loudly.

Clarisse didn't even flinch. "Back off before they see you." She snarled at me.

I let go of her collar and went back to my hole. "Just tell me. . ." I said as I started digging again.

"Why'd you care so much?" She asked again. "It's not like you're her boyfriend or something." I chuckled lightly. How wrong was she. . .

I continued digging without exchanging another word.

~.~.~.~

For lunch we had to make two lines to collect our lunch. I wasn't going to eat so I just sat down. I heard my stomach complain and demand for food, but I just pushed the feeling down. In time both Nico and Thalia came and sat down next to me. "What the Hades happened?" Thalia asked. "Why can't you eat lunch."

"Stop using my father's name like that." Nico complained as he took a bite from the loaf of bread.

"Defended Annabeth." I said ignoring Nico.

Thalia chuckled. "You know she can take care of herself right?" She asked as she too took a bite from her bread.

I nodded. "She kinda scolded me afterwards." I said with a grin. "Same old Annabeth."

Then from nowhere Annabeth was sitting next to me and Hazel next to Thalia. "Talk of the devil and he will come." I muttered.

Annabeth gave me a hard look and Thalia chuckled. "Nico's the devil Kelp Head."

"Kelp Head?" Annabeth said quietly, but she wasn't asking anyone, it loomed like she was asking herself.

Thalia answered anyway. "It's what I call him." She explained.

"Why Kelp?" Annabeth questioned. "Why not something else."

Thalia raise her eyebrows for a moment then she shrugged. "I dunno. It just came that way."

"I heard what you did." Hazel said. "It was kind. But I also heard that yo missed breakfast. If you want I could give you some of mine."

I looked at he food, my stomach was craving for it but it was really little. "No thanks, doesn't look like it's much."

"Are you sure?" She said raising her eyebrows.

I nodded. "Plus, won't you get in trouble if you give it to me when I'm not supposed to eat?"

She shrugged. "You helped her, would only be fair."

We stayed quiet for a while. "How long is the break?" I asked.

Annabeth looked up from her plate. "About forty five minutes, usually."

"Today's not usual." I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "They're letting Jason out at the end." She said. "Finally."

I saw Thalia smile at the news. "Good." I said. "We'll get to meet him then. Who's his godly parent?"

She narrowed her eyes before answering. "He's the only living son of Jupiter." She said, I heard Thalia cough to hide her snicker.

I nodded. "And you are. . ."

Again she narrowed her eyes before telling me. "Daughter of Athena." She said proudly. "And she's the only living daughter of Pluto."

I broke my eyesight from her to look at Nico. He was looking down and fidgeting with his fingers. I patted him on the back. He jerked up and glared at me.

"What's wrong?" Hazel questioned.

I turned. "Uh." I said dumbly. "Nothing. Nico here is moody." I said randomly.

Thalia chuckled while Nico smacked me on the head. "Ow," I said rubbing my head.

~.~.~.~

We were all standing in a semicircle in front of a pair of doors that -I had been told- led to the isolation or just normal cells. Waiting for them to open and Jason to step out.

Two guards were at the entrance. They pressed their ear as if receiving a message through an ear piece and opened the doors. Jason was the first thing I saw, then two more people came into focus. They were pinning his arms behind him. He was trying to wriggle out of their grasp but their grip seemed strong enough to hold him.

His face lightened when he saw Annabeth and Hazel in the middle. I saw Thalia scowling beside me.

The two agents let go of his arms and surprisingly he didn't attack them. He merely turned to glare at them before walking in the direction of his two fellow leaders.

We waited until everyone was back to work before approaching him, he was still with Hazel and Annabeth. He frowned slightly at seeing us. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

I stretched out my hand. "Percy Jackson." I said. He thought a second before shaking my hand.

He then turned to my friends, his sister included. "And you?"

"Nico Di Angelo." "Thalia."

He raised an eyebrow. "No surname."

I bet she wanted to tell them, so then she'll need to brake it to them that he was her brother, but she didn't. "No," she said. "No surname." She agreed.

"Why?" He asked shaking her hand.

"I can't remember the reason." She lied.

He frowned a little. "What was your surname?" Jason asked.

"Why'd you wanna know it so much? It's just a surname." She exclaimed.

"If it's just a surname then why don't you tell me?"

She puffed. "I don't remember it." She said at last.

It was obvious she was lying, but he didn't press it.

"Hey you five!" An agent yelled. We all turned to look. "Get back to work."

I did not need to be told twice, and neither did they. We walked back to the 'holes.

 **A/N hope ya liked it. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	30. AN IMPORTANT ur fault of u don't read

**A/N um hi. . .**

 **I actually dreaded this day would come. . .and here it is. . .**

 **So I'm doing this once for both stories, Demigods at Hogwarts and Mist is Down.**

 **Before you stop reading, calm down. . .**

 **This A/N is not for saying I'll stop writing either stories, no. It's hard to word it without sounding. . .**

 **So, school is getting heavy, meaning we get more and more assignments and assessments each week, today as an example, I didn't and have no time to write and continued either of my stories. So what I'm doing is that I will not be updating regularly anymore, but I still will be updating.**

 **Like it might be I update tomorrow, maybe I'll update in a couple of days, but sersly school is getting hard and I need to focus more and be more concentrated in it.**

 **Sorry but hope to still have you as followers and readers because you people made the past two months the best, all the reviews I got where just. . .heart melting and omg.**

 **But it's not a good bye yet so everything should be good.**

 **Plus, in my defence, I've been going for the past months with writing over 1,000 words each day. In both stories I reached 40,000+ so if I add that up it's 80,000+ which is incredibly a lot for me, I've never before reached such a high word count and I wanna take it slower from here.**

 **If you've made it 'till the end then I'll hand out some virtual BLUE cookies to y'all. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **That's 100+ cookies for y'all, don't get fat!**

 **Oh and also, I don't know what's happening, but my review pages are not refreshing, it sucks cuz I can't read any of the comments u ppl wrote after September 22nd. Ugh. :(:(**

 **If you've got any idea how to fix it pls tell me, pls. I wanna know how to fix it.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot, almost! 196 followers on Demigods at Hogwarts. Thanks guys so much. Just four more and it's 200, that's like, goal number 3.** **Goal number one was to get to 100 followers. Goal number two was to get 100 reviews. Goal number three is to get 200 followers, (just four) and goal number four was to get 200 reviews. Thanks ppl a lot.**

 **And. . .for Mist is Down, I'll say sorry again. For updating the wrong chapter. I shouldn't even be saying sorry because some of you reacted really mean to it, but others didn't so, sorry.**

 **Gods this was long. . .**

 **Dont forget I'm still here. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	31. Chapter 30: Percy

**A/N wello my faithful readers. I'm back. I was never gone in the first place. . .**

 **School is a bitch. Ever read the maze runner?**

 **Well here's the thing. . .there is no thing.**

 **muhahahahahahahah**

 **Sorry for updating this late, and for those that are waiting for the crossover it'll be updated within the week.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

Two days went by and I wasn't the only one to want out. It was getting tedious and hard and tiring and. . .I don't know what else. But we needed to keep doing this, sort of.

To me it looked like both Nico and Thalia were ready it pounce on the DECS agents any moment and rip them apart with their hands. Of course they weren't alone. If they started, I would probably join them, after all, they were the reason why Annabeth didn't remember me. . .gods I missed her so much. She was so close yet so far. I was a stranger to her, but it didn't go both ways because I craved her. I knew the same could be said for my cousins.

Luckily they still hadn't figured out our powers, otherwise we'd have those stupid little trinkets around our wrists draining us of them. We need keep them in check just a little longer and then it was all going to be over. Just a little longer. This was all part of a plan Annabeth had made before getting kidnapped herself, a way to get them all out of things started getting ugly.

It was simple really. A war machine like only Leo could build had been in building process for the past eight months, ready for when it was in need. But like always something was missing, an essential piece which we didn't have from the start. In order to get it we would have to leave the safety of camp's borders, that meant suicide, unless what we did happened.

Luckily by now it was ready, ready to pounce an help out in the attack. It was an unlucky shot that Nysa had been caught, she was very helpful to Leo in building the machine. Our job was simple, get as many demigods we could to help in the fight. But that required trust, which for now we all lacked. We had less than four days to prepare before the temporary truce would be over and all Hades would break loose.

~.~.~.~

3rd person POV

Jason had an idea, one that he might regret as soon as he shared it with Annabeth. But if they weren't going to give them a chance they could never prove themselves trustworthy, and here they needed to trust each other. If it was only hate this place would be extra worse.

He had recently just shared the idea with Hazel who had agreed on backing him up in case Annabeth said no. But still, no one liked a mad Annabeth, especially not today.

It was minutes before dinner they decided to talk about it, so as others showered they talked at their bunks, no one was in earshot so it was safe.

"Hey Anna." He said calling to her attention.

She was turned away from him because she was changing into her clean clothes. "Jason." She whined. "Don't call me Anna, you know I don't like it. What is it?" She asked as her shirt fell on and she turned to face the son of Jupiter.

"Well I was thinking-" he started.

"We were thinking." Hazel corrected him.

Jason nodded. "That we should ask the three new demigods to come to the meeting tonight."

She arched an eyebrow. "You trust them already?" She inquired.

"No." He said. "But I want a solid reason why I shouldn't. Maybe we should give them a chance." He said.

She pondered this for a moment. "I don't know." She said uneasily. "I don't trust them. We talk about serious stuff in these meetings, I wouldn't want them babbling about it to just anyone."

"I don't think they'd do it." Hazel said. "Babble about it I mean." She explained.

Annabeth shook her head. "And what if they do?" She asked.

"Well," started Jason. "We could always talk about random things which aren't important and see what they do after." He offered.

The daughter of Athena sighed. "Are you really willing to lose one of these meetings like this?" She asked and she didn't give him a chance to respond. "Eight months Jason. . . We've been here eight months, are you really willing to just waste another day?" She asked, trying to make him see her logic.

"Maybe they can help us." He said. "You said it yourself, they're strong. Plus, I don't think he would do anything against you." He said grinning slightly at the end.

She turned stern causing Hazel to chuckle. "Who's he? And what do you mean by that?" She asked the blond Roman.

"Percy Jackson." He said leaning on a bunk bed. "He doesn't take his eyes off of you, bet he has a thing for you." He said grinning. Hazel laughed at the statement and Annabeth turned red.

She quickly recovered. "He does not." She said. "And even if he did, I feel nothing for him." She deadpanned.

"Whatever you say." Jason said putting his hands up in surrender. "Back to my request, can they come?" He asked.

She looked at him as she calculated something with her eyes. "It's on you Jason." She said as she walked away towards the dining area.

Jason fist bumped the air and grinned at Hazel. Then they both made their way to the dining area, ready for what was to come.

~.~.~.~

Percy POV

Gods she's so beautiful in that simple outfit. I looked at her as she sat down and started eating her food. I was so lost I had totally tuned out of what Nico and Thalia were talking about. Once she looked up and our eyes locked. She stared at me, daring me to look away. I didn't, at the end she frowned and looked away, making my heart break again.

Then I felt something hit my head and my face jerked forward a little. "Stop staring Kelp Head!" Thalia said from beside me.

I turned to glare at her as a hand absently went to pet my head. "That hurt Thals." I whined joke fully.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You better stop staring tho'." She said. "Or she'll notice."

I frowned lightly as I looked back at Annabeth. Jason and Hazel had joined her for a moment before they went to get their food. "Thalia it's been eight months and she doesn't even remember me." I said. "We're so close but so far."

"I know how you feel." She said. "At least, kind of. So does Nico."

Nico nodded but didn't really look like he was listening. "Who cares if she sees." I said as I put my eyes on her again.

I felt someone slip into the seat next to mine. "Who's she?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around to face one of my best buddies, Jason. "No one." I said, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

My thoughts were that he was going to leave but no, he didn't. He took a bite from his dinner. "Heard you were staring at Annabeth." He said causally. I flinched, was it that obvious. "Is there a reason?"

Thalia looked up from her food to see my response. "Nope." Just like staring at pretty girls." I said and immediately cursed at myself for saying that. But, Annabeth wasn't pretty, nope. She was gorgeous.

Jason chuckled. "So you have a thing for her?"

Yes, I have a thing for her. Oh and also, she's my girlfriend but doesn't remember and we went through hell and back together, known her since I was twelve, and now my heart's breaking because I can't have her and she's been gone for eight months-

I turned to him. "What do you want?" I asked rather bluntly. "Because I doubt you came here to defend her or something."

At first he looked taken aback, but then he smiled. "I was just going to tell you there's a meeting today." He said.

"A- a meeting?" I asked confused.

He chuckled. "Yes a meeting. And you're invited, all three of you. Wanna come?"

I turned to see Thalia and Nico nodding at me. "Sure." I said more at ease. "When and where?"

"I'll pick you up at the right time." He said before picking his stuff up and going to sit with Annabeth and Hazel.

Well that just happened

 **A/N this took me legit toooooo long. I started at 06:45 stopped at 07:37 and restarted at 08:58 and finished at 09:30 too long for only 1,386 words.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that.**

 **Oh and the review thing works now so it's all good and thanks for the reviews ppl, they are super duper nice.**

 **Hunter out**


	32. Chapter 31: Percy

**A/N this week was the definition of awe full. I hated it. Legit.**

 **I had over ten assignments overall which is way more than is allowed and it included all the big subjects like maths and science. Fuck school.**

 **Anyway here it is, another chapter.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

I was laying on my bunk, I knew Nico was underneath me and Thalia was in hers as well. It was way after they had 'ordered' us to go to sleep. Then I heard silent footstep and someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see Jason Grace standing there indicating me to follow him.

Silently I got out of bed and met with him, Nico and Thalia. He led us outside of the room and I suddenly felt someone behind me. It was dark so I couldn't see very well, but then hands grabbed my own. "What the-" someone hastily closed my mouth shut with theirs.

I felt a rope going around my wrists pinned on my back and a piece of black fabric being tightened around my eyes. Everything was black and I was bound unable to speak. I was trying to bite and kick to get free but their hold was strong.

Around me I felt Nico and Thalia kicking and struggling on their own. What had happened?

"Shh." Someone said in my ear. "It's just precaution." I recognised the whispering voice of Jason.

"What?" I managed to say even with the hand covering my mouth.

"Just, don't scream." His voice was calm and yet commanding. "I'll take my hand off. Just don't scream. Trust me."

I had literally no reason to trust him. Back before he had been my bets friend after Grover. Right now, he didn't remember a thing about me, so why the heck was I supposed to trust him. But I don't think he was a bad person or intended any arm. I nodded my head and he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Come on." He said to the others. "We'll be late."

~.~.~.~

We were led to a colder area which I presumed to be underground. Someone was constantly keeping his or her hands over my bound ones, and another hand was directing me where to go. I hated this moment a lot, I was so clueless of what was going on and so vulnerable. . .

Eventually a door closed behind us and the chatter that there was died down. I was directed to sit, I did. Someone slipped the blindfold off as someone else worked on my bound hands. At first I blinked to get adjusted to the light but then everything started to come to focus.

I was sitting around a long table, many demigods sat on chairs surrounding it. Nico and Thalia by my side. At the head sat Annabeth and Hazel, Jason was joining them.

"That took you long." Annabeth commented as Jason sat down.

"I took precautions." Jason said.

I nodded. "Next time a little head up." I said. "You kind of freaked us out."

"You, Kelp Head." Thalia said chuckling. "They freaked you out. Not us."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said.

Then my hands fell loose at my sides indicating the rope was off. I brought them in front of me and rubbed my wrists.

"Okay then." Annabeth said getting everyone's attention. "Now that we're all here-"

"Why are they here?" Clarisse demanded. "They've been here three days and you already trust them?"

Annabeth was calm as she responded. "I never said I trust them." Ouch, that hurt. "But this is a way to see if we can. A way for them to prove themselves." She said.

"Aren't we all on the same team?" I asked. "Don't we all wanna get out."

Clarisse glared at me. "You've been here three days, I've been here three months punk-"

"Here we go again." I muttered and Thalia laughed.

The daughter of Ares inclined her head. "Something funny punk?"

"No nothing." I said. "Please continue."

But she didn't. She sat back down and Annabeth regained command. "Okay so, let's start shall we?"

All around demigods agreed and nodded their heads. "So, let's start with Nyssa. How is the weapon building going?"

"Your building weapons?" I asked bluntly.

All eyes turned to me. "Yes." Annabeth replied sternly before looking back at the daughter of Hephaestus.

"It's going pretty well, give it two weeks and there will be enough weapons for everyone." She said.

I had a question, this time I raised my hand to speak. I know it's stupid but I really didn't want an angry Annabeth against me. "What kind of weapons?" I asked when they had all looked at me.

They seemed unsure whether to tell me or not. But at lays they did. "Swords," Annabeth started. "Daggers, arrows, a few guns and rifles. Anything. Shields. . ."

I grinned. "That's wicked. How long did you say?" I looked at Nyssa.

"Give it a week. My siblings and I are working really hard." She said.

I nodded. "Don't doubt it."

The meeting went on and on and on. I was actually getting bored because they kept repeating the same things. But they also told us about how things worked if you worked with them. There were rules to follow and if you didn't you'd get sort of banned and a few bad things could happen to you. But no one went deep into that. Eventually it was over and time to go back to the cabins.

A few demigods surrounded us. "Taking precautions." Jason said.

"Okay." I said. "But there's no need to tie our hands, we're with you."

"Anyone could say that." He said dead serious. "It's your choice wether it's willingly or not."

I scowled. "Oh come on Jay." I said and immediately stiffened. He didn't remember if the rapport we had, gods. . .

He looked at me confused but then shook it off. "So?"

"Fine."

And so it happened again. But this time less ferociously. They grabbed my hands and tied them, this time in the front. Then they slipped on the blindfold and it was all black again. The same voices led me away back to the cabins.

At one point I could literally feel that I wasn't surrounded by that many demigods anymore. I couldn't feel their water filled bodies anywhere near me. Only one, and it was the one directing me. Jason.

I started to slowly be stressed about what was going on. What did he want? He led me up on something and I felt a cold breeze. We were outside. But where. He took the blindfold off and pocketed it. I looked around and realised we were on a roof, on one of the cabins.

My eyes set on him. "Why'd you brung me here?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said as he approached me.

I was confused at first but soon saw that he started untying my hands. "About what?" I asked.

The rope fell off and he pocketed it. "You." He said simply before going to sit down near the edge. His legs dangling in free air. I went to join him, although I was no fan of heights.

"Why?" I asked as I sat next to him. My eyes scanned the camp in which I had willingly went in. At night it looked almost peaceful, there were a few guards patrolling the grounds and that was it, everything else was quiet.

"It's about Annabeth as well." He said and my heart skipped a beat.

I looked at him questioningly. "What about it." I tried to keep my voice as steady as I could.

"We've eight months." He said slowly. I knew that already. "When you come here, they sort of erase your memories, like you might have noticed." I nodded but said nothing, wanting to hear what he wanted to say. "At first it was hard. It was only us three, Hazel, Annabeth and I." He explained although I already knew that.

"We knew our parents, we got these these bracelets that would disable us from using them. So like, I can't use my godly powers like-"

"Summoning lightning." I finished for him.

He frowned at why I knew but nodded. "Yes." He said. "We were alone, and it wasn't nice. They treated us badly, saying we lost them a bunch of others. Whatever that means." He said. I looked down, he didn't even remember what he did before he got caught.

"But that's not what I want to talk about." He said and I looked at him expectantly. "The way you look at her, at Annabeth. It looks like your in love, like your missing something. . ." Was it that visible. "We promised never to talk about this, ever again. But the way you look at her got me thinking." He said looking at me.

"Thinking about what?" Again, I had to control my voice.

"At the beginning." He said carefully. "She remembered something." My heart leapt lightly, could it be she had remembered me? "It wasn't a pretty memory though." What did he mean. "She cried a lot, and wasn't a stable person. We tried what we could but nothing would calm her down. They out her in isolation, feeling like she'd stop, but it only got worse."

"What was it?" I asked carefully.

"A memory of a person and flashbacks." He said.

I had to turn my head to hide my emotions. "What was it?"

"A person called Percy." He said and my heart literally skipped a few beats. "Flashback about a horrible place."

I stood up. "I think it's time for me to go to bed, I'm kind of tired." I started walking away but he grabbed my arm.

"What do you know?" I still didn't turn.

"Nothing." I said but my voice betrayed me.

"That didn't sound like nothing." He said, but I still kept quiet. "You should know, that she cried every night, every day, saying the name Percy, over and over again. She started shutting us out. She'd scream out of nowhere and get this faraway look in her eyes like she was reliving a bad memory. She'd say stuff like 'I love you', 'Please stop', 'You promised, Seaweed Brain', 'Percy. . .hold the doors', 'monsters are eternal', 'best Titan and best giant', 'Percy help me-"

As he said all of those bits of sentences I felt my heart beat quicken and tears starting to form in my eyes. She had been in my same boat, but with only those memories and nothing more, she had remembered the worst part of her life and I was in it. If this is what it took to be remembered then I didn't want to be. She didn't deserve all of that.

"Stop." I said as I turned around and yanked my arm out of his grip. "Stop saying those things." A tear fell from my right eye. "You have no idea."

He didn't seem fazed. "Then tell me." He said.

I shook my head and stayed quiet.

He spoke. "You should know they injected more of the stuff after a month. When she came she didn't remember a thing about. . .him. She was new, all of the time she had spent crying and shouting herself out had been erased from her memory. All the demigods present then swore never to talk about it again. Not on the Styx though. . . So I'll ask you again, what do you know?"

I took one clanking breath. "Nothing." I said as I wiped the tear away. "I know nothing."

He baked up and looked at me with a raised brow. I didn't respond, instead I turned and got away and he didn't follow.

 **A/N gods, I feel like this chapter was emotional, yet not as much as the next. . .**

 **Poor Percabeth, I feel evil for doing this to them. . .wouldn't you?**

 **If you enjoyed Review and tell me you did, if u what that is. . .and follow this story and maybe favorite it as well, it's up to you.**

 **Almost to 100 followers, yuppie.**

 **Blue cookies for y'all, (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Hunter out**


	33. Chapter 32: Percy

**A/N yo peeps.**

 **Its decided, I'll update a chapter each two weeks. So it's like, one week I update this one. The other** ** _Demigods at Hogwarts_** **and so on.**

 **Life sucks ppl. Like, a lot. School is so in the way and I have to lead a social life and stuff like that, no one cares.**

 **Oh god... last week I bought the PJO series in paperback. ;) ;) and I'm so excited, it still has to arrive tho'. But I can't wait and I have a feeling it's tomorrow. So far I've been reading the books from the school library which really sucks. But I've decided to spend about all my money on books from now on. PJO is first, then comes HoO. ToA, MCGA etc... and I'm so excited.**

 **Did u peeps read the latest Magnus Chase book? If you did pls dm me so I can fangirl with u about it cuz I'm in need. My friend still hasn't and it's killing me. Bad thing is that '** ** _The Ship of The Dead_** **' is coming out in OCTOBER 2017! That's a whole year for god sake!**

 **Funny fact: Ragnarok the marvel movie is coming out in October 2017. SPOILER FOR MCGA! The ship of the dead, which I presume is ragnarok, is also coming out in October 2017. Not so funny, I know...**

 **I've got a few "important dates" through out 2017.**

 **-01-01-2017 Sherlock Holmes season 4**

 **-02-05-2017 ToA The Dark Prophecy release date**

 **-03-10-2017 MCGA The Dead Ship release date**

 **-25-10-2017 Ragnarok Marvel movie**

 **Ugh... it's all so far away... I can't wait that long tho'...**

 **Anyway, onto this story's next chapter.**

 **Enjoy...**

I found my bunk and went in and tried to sleep. Although I'd have to thank Jason for the dream. It was our escape from hell.

I woke up with a yell and sat bolt right. I was scared out of my mind in the moment. It was still dark and that made me panic. I clutched beneath me to feel the sheets folding underneath my grip. I heard a few moans coming from nearby bunks and some 'shut ups'. But I couldn't.

Someone climbed on my bunk next to me, I recognised her as Thalia. She had a grim expression but soon she hugged me and I hugged her back. My whole body was shaking violently as I sat there, embracing my cousin. The lights flickered on and I saw Nico standing near the switch looking at me with sleepy eyes. I saw all the other demigods looking at me strangely.

I hid my head in the crook of Thalia's neck and let silent tears escape my eyes. Tears turned into sobs and I was shaking even more.

"Ssh." She said soothingly as she rubbed circles in my back. "It's okay." She said.

"I need her Thalia." I whispered to her.

"I know." She told me. "Just wait a little longer. . ." I nodded in her neck and we kept the embrace.

Apparently someone had gone to tell the 'leaders', because they appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?" Annabeth asked as she looked around the room. "We heard someone screaming."

Her eyes landed on me. "What's wrong?" She said kindly and I longed for her voice to say something more, something about it.

"Nothing of your concern." Thalia snapped.

I raised my head to look at her questioningly. She raised an eyebrow in defence.

Annabeth looked kind of offended. "Oh really? Well sorry for the intrusion then." She said sternly before turning around and walking away.

Hazel followed her but Jason approached me. "You had a nightmare." He said. "And I'm guessing it's about something you remember."

I didn't respond. "Percy you're going to have to talk one day." He said.

"What I dreamed of." I said keeping my voice level. "Is nothing you should be concerned about."

He wasn't sure. "I'd like to talk to you tomorrow." He said.

"If it's about what you talked before, then no thank you." I said.

The next morning everyone was looking at me oddly but I ignored them all.

Three more days and we could break out. I sincerely couldn't wait, this place was driving me nuts, or maybe it already had.

Thalia and Nico were weary when they talked to me and I understood they didn't want my anger to lash out. But not everyone was aware of my 'fragile' state of mind. So not everyone was kind and gentle.

We were digging, because that's what we do, when this agent started picking on this young kid, Harley, son of Hephaestus. He was making him trip and kicking him and just picking on him and it was cruel.

I was about to interfere when Jason did. "Are you serious?" He asked getting in between. "Again you're picking on him. He's eight, give him a rest."

The agent, which looked drunk by the way he aimed his gun at Jason's chest, said. "what did you say?"

Jason didn't look like he was going to back down. "Really?" He said looking at the gun. "Threatening me with this thing? Don't you have anything better to do anyways."

The agent pulled the safe open from the gun. "I have all the authority I need to kill you." He said. "Get out of the way and I may let you live-"

I made him stop. I was so close to the guy I just swung the shovel at his head, nocking him to the ground. "Percy!" Thalia hissed after me. "What have you done?" She was looking at the mass of agents coming my way.

I grinned. "Finally some action. I was getting bored." I said before breaking the shovel on two and keeping the part that only had the stick.

I hacked and slashed. Bullets were shot my way and I easily dodged them. It was twenty against one. I knew it was a lost battle the moment I attacked the agent that was threatening Jason. But at the moment I didn't care, I needed to let some of my anger out. I was somewhat glad that no one joined in the fight because they'd get the same I was going to get once I'd be overrun.

I must say that I was doing fairly well, one man with a stick against twenty armed with proper weapons. Matt Sloan was amongst the ones fighting against me, which gave me motive to keep fighting.

Fifteen were down, unconscious by the time I was tiring out. Three more went down and it was only me against two, that included Matt. I chuckled, and it was then I realised I must have looked like a maniac, but I didn't care. I went for Matt, completely ignoring the other guy, big mistake. I was about to strike when I heard a loud bang and then immense pain flaring in my left shoulder.

In that spilt second Matt punched me in the face sending, me to the ground. My stick fell out of my grip and rolled away. I was loosing consciousness. Then someone starred kicking me as someone else grabbed my hands and pinned them against my back. I felt the cool metal of handcuffs slipping around my wrists and they let go of my hands which were now tightly restrained behind me.

They grabbed my wounded shoulder to turn me around at which I hissed out in pain. Matt grinned above me. "Percy Jackson." He said mockingly. "I warned you."

"I have the tendency not to listen." I said rolling my eyes, it was taking every ounce of my energy to stay conscious.

He snickered before kicking my side. "You gave one hell of a fight." He said leaning down. "Some of my men are still down."

"That was the point." I said grinning.

He glared at me and then pinched my shoulder. I hissed because of the pain. "Dick." I said.

"That's not very nice. . ." He said.

I glared at him. "It's not nice when you pinch a place where someone's been shot. It hurts as Hades."

"Hope it does." Then he stood back up and looked at his men. "Put him in a cell, no water or food lets see how long he lasts."

I scoffed. "You're going to kill me?" I asked. "Seriously? I thought the aim of this stupid camp was to annoy us and let us die of boredom." I said with a lot of bitterness and sarcasm in it.

He chuckled lightly. "Oh you wish." Then someone yanked me up and I was standing again. He grabbed my chin. "You're going to be close, so close, and then we'll let you out."

Then he punched me in the face real hard by the way, and everything went black.

 **A/N I have no idea what happened at the end, or at the beginning. All I know, is that it was fun...**

 **Hope u liked this amazing chapter done by me! *smiling evilly***

 **Best had yet to come.**

 **Review and tell me what u thought about it.**

 **Follow if u wanna read more.**

 **Favourite if u really, really like this story and wanna keep it with u forever.**

 **Hunter out**


	34. Chapter 33: Percy

**A/N in all truth. . .i was forgetting to update. But, I didn't actually.**

 **So here it is.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

3rd person POV

As they carried the unconscious son of Poseidon away Nico tried to run after them, to stop them. Thalia caught up with him and held him back. "No, Nico." She said. "Leave it."

Nico looked at her bewildered. "What?" He snarled at his older cousin. "We're just going to let them take him like that?"

The daughter of Zeus clenched her jaw. "Yes." She said. "He knew what he was doing."

Nico threw his hands up. "I don't believe it." He yelled. "We're meant to stick together. You, him and I."

"We are." She said through gritted teeth. Demigods and agents alike were giving them odd looks. "It'll be days before we can put the plan in action. It's better if he's out of it for now." She said quietly, so only Nico could hear.

"What?" Nico said as he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Thalia looked around to make sure no one was listening, which they were trying to but she kept her voice level low. "Seeing Annabeth is making him be reckless." She said. "Believe me, it's better this way."

Nico looked on the verge of losing control. Thalia tried to prevent it. "Look, I'm no Roman." She said. "I care about him just as you do. He saved my life. . . Don't think I'm doing this for my own gain."

"Whatever." Nico said as he turned and walked away, leaving Thalia standing there.

She was about to walk to her own hole when Jason appeared next to her. "Who is he?" He asked randomly.

Thalia frowned at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Percy Jackson," he said. "Who is he?" He made himself clearer.

Thalia clenched her jaw. "The most stupid person walking this earth. Loyal and Reckless. An idiot to sum it up." She said.

Jason snickered and started to dig where he was standing. Thalia followed and started to dig her own hole. "Why did he do it?" He asked. "Get in between the agent and me."

"Loyal." She said. "That's why."

Jason stopped digging to look at the immortal girl, although he didn't know that. "He doesn't even know me." He said.

Thalia kept on digging. "That's where you're wrong." She said before stopping. "The guy isn't loyal to just who he knows. We're connected by blood, even if it is divine blood it's still there. He's loyal to his family. He puts it before anyone else, even himself." She said, getting a faraway look in her eyes.

She stopped working and glared at Jason. "Plus, he didn't only do it for that." She said, keeping her glare. "You triggered him. Whatever you talked about yesterday night. . .you shouldn't have-"

"Why?" Jason asked, trying to ignore the glare. "What did I trigger?"

Thalia sighed and restarted digging. "Percy is a strong demigod. Possibly the strongest alive." She said, keeping her eyes on her work. "He's got all sorts of mental barriers up. They're hard to penetrate. . . Let's just say fighting like he did before, might have made them rise back up."

Jason was throughly confused. He started digging again. "So I brought them down?" He asked after a while.

Thalia didn't answer. She couldn't make herself to. Jason got the hint and stopped waiting for a reply. "Don't tell anyone of this conversation." Thalia said. "Please."

He nodded and they continued working in silence for the rest of the day.

~.~.~.~

Percy POV

The pain in my shoulder brought me back to consciousness. At first I didn't move, or open my eyes. I just lay there, on the cool floor of what I presumed to be a cell. What happened came back to me and I groaned. Great, now I'll have to stay in this stupid cell to rot because I lashed out.

How hard could it be? Very.

I pushed my eyes open to be met with a grey ceiling. Great. I felt like I was underground, just need to pray to old uncle Hades to not make the ceiling drop on me and kill me. I hated being underground. A son of Poseidon underground was like if I was in the air, not my place.

I felt a leg of some type of furniture with my right hand. I used it to help my self into a sitting position. I wave of nausea rushed through me as I did so and pain flared through my wounded shoulder. I hissed a little and closed my eyes to make both feelings go away.

I looked at my shoulder and saw that it was wrapped in bandages, I had a new singlet on, although I now wished I wore more because it was winter and I was underground, and it was cold.

After I checked on my wound I allowed myself to look at my surroundings. I was in a cell, wow, didn't know that. . . Three out of four walls were smooth, iron I presume. The fourth wall, which was opposite of the bed I was leaning on was made of a row of tall iron bars, at one point they became a door, but iron bars nonetheless. An agent stood at the over end of the narrow corridor.

He was looking at me with disgust.

"About time you woke up." He said smugly.

I replied with a glare. The agent flinched under it and tried to back away, but he was already against the wall. I laughed at that, probably making me sound like a maniac. The thought make me laugh harder.

"You've got problems." The agent concluded once my laughter subsided.

A grin spread across my face. The agent's eyes widened. "I'm asking for a change of job." He said as he ran away. "You're nuts!" I heard him yell as his footsteps became less and less loud.

I could have easily checked and tried to get my self out. I'm sure that if I tried I would have been able to, but instead I made my way onto the bed and tried to get some sleep. I was hurt, both physically and mentally. Working like every other day would have distracted my mind from it, but now that I was laying here, doing nothing it was hitting me.

~.~.~.~

Eventually I fell asleep and I regretted it. Demigod dreams are never nice.

I was standing in the throne room. All twelve Olympians sat in their respective thrones. An obsidian black throne was at the end of the male part of the U, the god of the underworld sat on it. Hestia was in the hearth like she usually was. Each and every Olympian looked mad.

Poseidon and Hades looked by far the maddest.

"We cannot interfere." Zeus said once more.

Poseidon lost it, he stood up. "My son is in there!" He said loudly. "All our sons are in there." He gestured to himself, Zeus and Hades. "All the strongest demigods of this era are in there."

Athena who looked calm said, "they're coming up with something, Poseidon." He looked confused. "The son of Hades, the daughter of Zeus and your son walked into it." She said. "They have a plan."

"They have a plan because we're doing nothing to help them!" Poseidon said. He turned to Zeus. "They've always fought for us, now we're condemning them to this. We can help them stop this."

"They're laws older than yourself dear brother." Zeus said. "We cannot interfere. Plus, let's give them a chance to prove themselves better than the mortals-"

"They've already done that!" Poseidon said loudly. "Over and over again."

Zeus raised a hand. "Calm down brother."

Poseidon didn't cam down but he did sit back down.

I understood they couldn't help, but I was glad they cared.

~.~.~.~

When I woke up I was hungry. I knew I wouldn't get any food or water, that made it worse. But I kept in me. A new guard had taken over the spot of guarding my cell. I decided to try to creep this guy out as well. I sat on the bed, my back leaning against the wall, my legs close to my chest because it was cold and my eyes were giving a hard glare at the man.

At first he didn't notice. But once he did it started to get entertaining. The first time he saw me looking he looked away quickly and visibly flinched. After a few seconds he hesitated before looking at me again. I bit the inside of my tongue to keep myself from laughing at the expression the man had.

He quickly turned away again. Then an idea struck me. I silently made my way to the edge of the bed. Then remained there, waiting for him to look back at me. When he did he frowned and quickly looked away.

I restrained myself from laughing. I made my way down the bed and stayed there until he looked back. He gave me a quick glance before turning away. Again, it was hard not to laugh at the expression he made once he had turned.

The next step, I was an inch away from the iron bars. Still glaring daggers at the man in front of me. When he turned to check on me again, he jumped in the air and yelled at seeing me so close. When he reached like that I cracked up laughing, holding my stomach and laying on the floor. The man backed away in the hall and disappeared in the darkness of it.

I was proud of myself for being so skilled to make two agents back away from me, when I wasn't even talking and I was locked in a cell.

As I waited for the next guard to come the pangs of hunger started and I lay back on the bed, to try to escape into the land of Morpheus. No such luck. The pangs kept me awake and also the fact that I had just waken up.

After what seemed like hours, but might have been barely ten minutes I heard more footsteps. This time it wasn't just one person though, by the sound of it it was two.

I groaned when I saw Matt Sloan be the first person I saw, followed by bulgy man. I remained laying down on the mattress because I didn't give a dam about it. I was confused when Matt started opening the lock of the cell. I still didn't sit up.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't even look at him. For now he didn't do anything except keep on talking. "Two agents have come running out of here. Saying your nuts. What did you do?"

I grinned a little making him frown, but I didn't say a word. Mistake in my part. He came towards me and grabbed my collar, yanking me into a sitting position. He gave me a glare that made me want to laugh. "Answer me!" He said.

I laughed at his face. "You call that a glare?" I asked before giving him a taste of my own. He let go of me and took a step back.

He shook his head and left the cell, locking it as he did so. "Don't look or be affected by him." He told the guard before walking away.

Not ten seconds and he was out of my sight, leaving me with this other dude, who didn't even spare me a glance.

 **A/N I have no idea what happened here. Srsly. I'm sorry if it isn't nice or smt. . .i tried my best.**

 **Review and follow if u want to if u dint it's fine. Thanks for reading this far tho'.**

 **Hunter out**


	35. Chapter 34:3rd person POV

**A/N hello there ppl.**

 **Rn I'm very happy bcs we hit over 200 reviews on this horrible and 'flawed' story, like someone pointed out. In fact I'd like to talk about that...**

 **So, I am very aware that this story is flawed, like really flawed. I'm not saying it's perfect, but to me ti makes sense as long as I stretch my immagination a little and overpass the unsaid problems. Not three days ago I received the 208th review which was a long rant on how this story is flawed. You wanna know what it says? You're more than welcome to click on the reviews of this fanfiction and read it yourself, it's no prob, but I won't have it on this chapter, just** ** _my_** **rant.**

 **The person, who goes by a name I'm not bothered to go back to look at wasn't logged in, obviously *rolls eyes* and therefore I can't reply to that o' so nice rant he gave me. He gave a long list of things that are, like he puts it 'flawed'. I would have answered the guy (or maybe it's a girl with a guy's name, I'll never know) if it weren't that I can't, that's why I'm answering here, for everyone to see.**

 **I know full well that this is a 'very flawed' story. But hey, you know what? If you don't like it, don't read it. No one is forcing you to waste your life on it. You pointed some things to which I never thought of, and I wonder how the hell did you even notice them. I like this story, I enjoy writing it and I keep on writing it bcs I have followers which want to read more and don't find it as flawed as you do. And really I'm not going to change it for one review. Like I said before, you like it? Good. You don't, don't read, no ones forcing you too. And next time -if there is going to be a next time- pls review when you're logge don so I can answer in private.**

 **.**

 **That was the least necessary thing, but it wa in me and I wanted to unleash it. If you now think I'm an arrogant girl who thinks highly of herself despite I keep on saying this is a flawed story. I'm not stopping you, u think whatever passes through your head and your opinion can't be wrong, so have a good time reading this chapter.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

3rd person POV

Not one full day had passed since Percy Jackson had been, what word could be used. . .imprisoned? Detained? Everyone was having their dinner peacefully, well everyone except Nico and Thalia. He was still sore from the argument they had after Percy had been taken away. He didn't like her decision of leaving him like that, they were family, they were supposed to stick with each other, not let them take you like that.

He wouldn't have cared if he had the same treatment after but he would have attacked the guards that were carrying the unconscious form of his older but also younger cousin. Yes, Percy wasn't his crush anymore, but that didn't mean he cared for the son of Poseidon any less. He would still do everything he did for him all over again.

Thalia understood her cousin, she understood why he was angry with her but she still believed in the reason why she stopped him.

"Nico!" She called from across the table. He ignored her and continued picking at his food. "Oh come on, Death Breath. We can't fight like this." She said to him.

He didn't like it, but he agreed with her. They couldn't afford fighting and dividing. Of course it was in their nature to fight like babies, but they had to put that aside for now.

"What do you think he's doing-?" He started but was stopped as he heard running from behind him.

He turned to see an agent run to one of the leaders at this camp. He was panting and looked frightened. Nico wonders where he had come from.

"I want a change of job." He said loudly. He rested his hands on his thighs as he catches his breath. "The guy creeps the hell out me."

Nico and Thalia exchanged a look before cracking up. The agents' heads turned to their laughing and gave them a questioning look. They were oblivious to it. Nico clutched his stomach as he laughed. He then looked at Thalia, who was doing no better. "Of course." He said between a laugh. "He wouldn't have it any other way." He said and then wiped a tear of away.

Thalia nodded her head in agreement. "I am so kicking his butt until he tells what the Hades he did?"

"I'm helping." Nico said.

They then got their seriousness back and coughed to get the it all out. They looked around as if just realising that they were being watched. Thalia ran a hand through her black hair before picking up her fork and taking a bite out of her food. Nico followed her example and soon no one was bothering the pair anymore.

~.~.~.~

The next day they were digging holes when it happened again. Jason was near Thalia because he felt like it, no hard feelings. He mostly wanted to know more about the trio.

He was about to ask a question when an agent started running towards another agent, Matt Sloan. Jason frowned. He remembered that agent to have been put on duty to guard Jackson's cell after the other agent had been creeped out. Why was this guy too running away from the dungeons.

The agent looked just as creeped as the one from the night before and Jason had to stop to wonder how the Jackson guy managed to creep them out like this, when he was the one in the cell and most likely starving.

The guys reached Matt. "The guy is nuts." He said. "A creep. Please change my job."

Matt looked pissed at knowing two agents had been after the effect of the creep. He couldn't risk having more agents be afraid of the Jackson guy. He stomped his foot on the ground in irritation.

Next to Jason, Thalia and Nico were snickering and muttering to each other. He caught their conversation. "How does he do it?" Nico asked.

"He's having his fun." Thalia said ignoring the question.

Jason had to agree. The guy sure seemed to have his fun down there. How he was doing it, Jason had no clue. As far as he knew, the guy had been shot in the shoulder and the wound hadn't exactly been treated wot care. If he were the guy he would have layer low and let the days pass in boredom.

Matt looked around until his eyes landed on a tough looking guy, which probably was actually tough, unlike Matt himself. He eyes him for a minute or so before coming to a conclusion in his head. "You." He said as he pointed a finger at the agent. "Come with me. We're going to pay Jackson a little visit. After that you're on duty."

The guy didn't look pleased but followed nonetheless. The two agents walked away in the direction of the dungeons.

"Oh, oh." Nico said to Thalia.

Thalia snorted. "It'd be funny if now the Sloan guy would come back up creeped out, ya know." She laughed at her own comment. "It'd be funny."

"That's two out of two." Nico said. "He creeped out two agents in less than a day. Go Percy." He said, raising a fist in the air.

~.~.~.~

Not long had passed before Matt Sloan resurfaced above. He didn't look like he had been having fun. Jason had to give it to the guy, Percy Jackson was awesome.

"Look at that." Nico said to Thalia, pointing at the baffled agent. "Creeped out."

Thalia nodded proudly. "And I thought you were the creepy cousin." She said.

Jason frowned. Cousin? Were they three cousins. Nico's eyes widened when he realised what she had said. "I'm not your cousin." He said, trying to cover up, because he knew Jason had heard.

"Sure you're not." She said as she ruffled his hair in an annoying way.

He swatted her hand aside. "I'm not your cousin. And don't touch me."

Then she realised what she had said. "Right." She said a little defeated. "Whatever."

But the mistake was done and Jason wasn't fooled so easily. He made his way to his cousin and Annabeth. "The trio are cousins." He said randomly.

The daughter of Athena nodded. "Zeus, Hades and Poseidon." She said, she had already figured it out.

"How-?" Jason asked bewildered.

Annabeth gestured to her eyes. "Eye colour." She said.

"What?"

The daughter of Athena sighed. "Jason look at your eyes, then look at Thalia's."

His mouth formed an 'O'. "And. . ." He still didn't get it all.

"The call each other nicknames." Annabeth said. "Death Breath, Pinecone Face, whatever that means and Kelp Head. I'm pretty sure Nico is Hades' son. His eyes and skin give it away."

"I'm a daughter of Pluto." Hazel said. "My skin isn't pale and I don't have obsidian black eyes."

Annabeth shrugged.

"So," Jason started. "Percy is Poseidon?" A nod was sufficient. "And he's being starved and dehydrated?" Another nod. "What do we do about the knowledge we have?"

"Nothing." Another voice said from behind. They all turned to see Thalia and Nico behind them. "There's a reason why we haven't told." She said. "We'd like for it to remain that way."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia looked at Nico who shook his head. "Give us. . ." She counted on her fingers. "Until Percy comes back. After that we'll answer anything."

"Why?" Annabeth asked again.

The daughter of Zeus grinned. "You'll see." She said. "So is it a deal?"

The trio nodded. "Promise it." Nico said. "On the River Styx."

Annabeth looked offended. "That's a lot you're asking-"

"I didn't walk in here to have the whole thing jeopardised-" Nico said.

"Walk in-" Annabeth interrupted to be interrupted again by Thalia.

"Promise on the River Styx." She said. "We swear we'll answer your questions when Percy's back. Just swear on the river Styx."

They gave in. The trio swore on the River Styx. Thunder rolled, sealing the oath.

"Thank you." Thalia said before walking away won't Nico.

 **A/N if you want to leave a little review and possibly follow the story.**

 **Have a good day y'all.**

 **Hunter out**


	36. Chapter 35: 3rd person POV

**A/N wello there beautiful lovelies.**

 **Soorry that I'm late to update this. Hehe, I got lost in amazing stuff yesterday.**

 **Well anyways a shoutout to-** _.Necromancer_ **because he/she is gonna start a new fanfic which I will most likely check out and you too should.**

 **Enjoy...**

3rd person POV

Five days passed. They were way overdate. Three days now. The campers were waiting for a signal, so they could come in and kick their asses. It wouldn't take them long to reach the camp once the signal went off. Ten minutes maximum. They had built a mother warship, again. The 'supplies' they had to get, were actually missing pieces so they could finish it.

The remaining Hephaestus and Vulcan half bloods had worked really hard in the eight months. Building a somewhat improved and bigger version of the Argo II. Leo was at the lead of that operation, and with Calypso's magic they had managed to build something pretty good.

But not only a ship. Many traps and all kinds of weapons too. Because as much as the ship was going to be useful some campers would still need to reach the camp on foot, that meant going through the perimeter of agents that surrounded the demigod camp.

They were good, they were positive they were going to make it. They were going to get their family out and stop this stupid war between mortals and demigods, how that could happen, no one knew yet. Some suggested killing them, but they could see the difficulty in that. She thought of random peace, everyone was against that. But they waved the problem away, when they were going to have to tackle the problem, they were going to do it together, with the rest.

Just a signal and it would be over.

~.~.~.~

Hunger can't be pushed away. At first, maybe it can. You have pangs, you push them down, you focus on something else. Then they come back, and with that your throat feels as dry as ever. You need water, to survive, it's your element. But you're being deprived of it.

Everyday that passes, you get closer and closer to the edge, once you fall you start to break. You want to give in, let the cold hands of Death embrace you. Suck your soul in, bring it to Hades. You want it all over. You can't take it anymore.

Percy was barely conscious. He on the edge, he knew it, the agents knew it. That's why they had called for the Sloan guy, it was time to let him out. He had stopped interacting days ago. He had remained in the same position, laying on the bed -if you can call that a bed, it was barely a mattress-. All the movement he produced was the up and down of his breathing, but even that was slight as he was on his right shoulder, facing the wall, his back to the iron bars.

He was cold, curled into a ball to keep body heat. It was March, and it was cold. Working outside made you sweat, but staying underground it was cold, too cold. He had chicken skin and his skin was pale. He would shiver for a while before finding heat again.

He heard footsteps from behind, his body too weak to move remained in place. A lock was being opened, the one leading to his cell. He remained still. Not bothered to even feel scared. Footsteps reached him, once the person was close to the mattress he stopped. Percy wondered what was happening.

Pain flared in his not so healed left shoulder. The agent had grabbed him there. He pushed him onto his back, so that Percy was facing up at the agent. Matt. With the small of energy he held, he swatted Matt's hand off his shoulder and groggily sat on the bed, his back leaning on the wall for support.

"It's been five days." Matt said.

Percy's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What?" He said in a hoarse voice.

Five days, it meant that they were overdate, the campers back at camp were waiting for his signal, he was delaying everyone.

Matt grinned. "Yep." He said as he took a seat on the ledge of the mattress.

Percy had the urge to kick him off and say that it was his bed, but quickly voted against doing it.

"We're letting you out." Matt said casually.

Percy thanked the gods, no, not the gods. They had done nothing for him in this situation. Nothing for them. They had remained on their silly little thrones up on Olympus.

Percy didn't respond.

Matt rummaged in his pocket and brought out a square of godly food. That amount would be enough to-

"Ambrosia." Matt said. "Would heal your shoulder, and give you back some of the energy you've lost."

Percy frowned. "You want me to beg." It wasn't a question.

Matt shook his head. "I'd love for you to beg." He agreed. "But, if you just ask for it, I'll give it."

"Why?" Percy asked. "Never been kind to me, why start now?"

"I feel sorry for you." Matt said, and he looked like he was about to laugh. "Pity."

Percy looked away. "Pity." He repeated. "You can shove that up your ass. I won't scoop so low as to beg."

"But that's where you're wrong, Percy." Matt said. Hearing his name Percy looked at the agent. "I don't want you to beg. Just to ask for it."

The son of Poseidon clenched his jaw and remained silent. He knew he needed it, but he was stubborn.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "I guess I'll make you ask for it." He said.

Before warning he punched Percy's shoulder. The demigod hissed and the wound that had barely closed started or bleed.

Percy grunted. He fell on the floor, clutching his shoulder with his right hand. "Can I have it." He said through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

Matt smiled. "Magic word." He taunted, showing the piece of godly food again, barely inches from Percy's face.

With another grunt Percy said, "please."

The agent handed the piece of ambrosia to the demigod who gulped it down with no second thoughts. Immediately he felt the effect of it taking place. A wave of energy washed through him as the wound in his shoulder began to heal until it was closed and you could have thought it never happened.

Not five seconds after Percy had been healed, two bulky men came into the room and picked the son of Poseidon up by the arms and carried him away.

"Hey." Percy complained. "Let me at least say bye to my bed!" He whined. "And to the agent, c'mon, you're not that mean."

One of the guards, who hated his guts punched him on his left cheek, effectively silencing the demigod. Percy felt blood in his mouth and his jaw hurt a lot. The energy that had came to him was rapidly rushing out of him, leaving him weak. He found it wise to shut up and let them take him wherever they were taking him. Possibly and most fortunately outside.

~.~.~.~

When the light caught his eyes, he winced. His eyes were shut. He felt that whoever was outside had shushed when he appeared. He had barely had the time to register that when the two arms pushed him away.

His eyes blinked open as his hands went in front of him to catch himself from the fall. His face was inches away from the ground. That was good, his jaw still hurt. The chilly weather sent shiver up his spine although it wasn't as cold as in the cell.

He let himself fall to the floor with a soft thud. Two hurried footsteps came over him and again, he felt two hands pick him up. These hands although, were more delicate, more kind. They half lead, half carried Percy to the dining area and sat him on the bench. His head immediately hit the table.

His eyes were open but weren't really focused. He could see the outline of his two Greek cousins as well as the Roman ones sitting across the table from him. And. . . He could see her, her beautiful blonde curls falling down at her shoulders. He grinned at her.

"He's going delusional." Thalia said form his right.

"Am not." Percy defended, his eyes still blurry but trying to focus on the daughter of Athena. His voice was sleepy and tired, because his body was. "Just. . .get me some water."

Nico stood up and went to grab a caravan of water. He didn't care if anyone saw, he used his Poseidon powers to levitate the water and direct it into his mouth.

"Percy." Thalia hissed.

After he was done drinking over five litres of water, he licked his lips, as if he had just had an amazing meal. He sat up straight, his eyes cleared and he felt his energy return to him almost completely. All was needed now was food, he needed that.

"What?" He asked innocently at his older cousin.

She glared at him. "You just you used your powers." She hissed in a whisper.

"So what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She smacked his head. "Ow." He said as his hand went on the spot where she had hit. "What do you do that for?"

She ignored this question and answered the previous one. "We're not supposed to." She said.

"Oh." He said. "But, seven days passed."

Nico face palmed. "Are you serious?" He demanded. "It's a fucking plan!"

It hit him. "Oh." He said again. "Right, sorry."

"Are you always like this?" The new voice made him jump. He turned to Annabeth.

"No-" he tried to say.

"Yes!" His cousins both said at the same time.

Percy scowled at the two in mock offence. "Whatever." He said afterwards, lightening up. "I'm hungry. I crave blue food." He said dramatically before standing up and going to fill his plate with the food these guys offered. He came back with two plates.

"You're going to eat it all?" Jason asked incredulously.

Percy gave him a look, he still wasn't over what he had said before he was 'detained'. "Cut me some slack." He said. "I've been starving for the past five days."

That shut Jason up.

"So." Annabeth said. "Percy's here. You owe us some answers."

Percy frowned as he looked at his cousins. Both of them looked at each other. "What did I miss?" The son of the sea god asked.

"They figured it out." Nico said.

Percy left one eyebrow up. "Figured what out?"

"Parentage." Thalia said.

Percy looked at Annabeth who nodded. "Poseidon, Zeus and Hades." She whispered so no one could hear. "Quiet the trio."

Percy nodded in understanding and agreement. "What's with the 'you owe us some answers'?"

They explained it to him and he was shocked to say the least. Then maybe a little mad.

"Could it wait?" He asked pleadingly, it was all an act.

"We waited five days." Jason pointed out.

Percy nodded. "Ya! Wait another day!" Percy turned to his cousins and kept nodding. They caught what he was saying.

Thalia and Nico looked at him weirdly. "Are you sure?" She asked. "You're weak-"

"I'm fine." Percy interrupted. "Tomorrow I'll be as good as new."

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Just." He said. "Wait until tomorrow. Then I'll answer everything you want to know." He said. Then he murmured, "if I'm still alive."

Thalia heard and she frowned at him. He brushed it off.

"Okay." Hazel said. "But you answer tomorrow!"

"Deal." Percy said as he stood up. "See ya tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"You can't." Annabeth said.

Percy turners and winked at her. "Watch me."

 **A/N I just proof read it and I must say I'm happy with this one. Thumbs up ppl.**

 **Hope u enjoyed as much as I did... if not, sorry I guess.**

 **Hunter out**


	37. Chapter 36: 3rd person POV

**A/N Merry Christmas ppl!**

 **No A/N bcs it's Christmas.**

 **Enjoy...**

3rd person POV

Sleep didn't come easily. No, it came horribly.

-.-

It was night. Thalia and Calypso were leaning on each other on the grass near the former's tree. Both of them staring at the sky for what Percy already knew were Pegasi.

Percy, Piper and frank stood in the same position, doing the same thing.

"What's taking them so long?" Piper asked.

Percy reached for her hand. "I don't know." He said to her. "But they'll be okay."

"You really think so." Thalia asked.

"I don't know." He answered again. "But they're strong, all of them are." He said.

The sun started setting and then finally they saw them. They all jumped to our feet, ready to meet them. But as they drew nearer, Percy noticed that it didn't look right. As the people on the Pegasi became bigger he saw that three were missing.

When they landed Percy took a step back and felt bile rise his throat. He searched again through the faces but she wasn't there.

Nico literally fell down of the Pegasus. Leo dismounted a little better. Calypso ran to him and so did Piper. "Where's Jason?" She- cried?

It was then that he noticed the other two missing people.

Leo hugged Piper. "I'm sorry." He said.

Then Percy fell out of his daze and ran to the fallen son of Hades. "Nico are you okay?" Percy asked.

He helped him into a sitting position. "Percy," he said. "I'm sorry. Annabeth, Jason and- Hazel. They-"

Percy hugged the son of Hades as a tear escaped his eyes. He was satisfied when he hugged back. Out if the corner if his eyes Piper and Thalia were hugging with tears flowing down their cheeks as were Leo and Frank. Calypso took it upon herself to escort the ten rescued demigods into camp.

It was pitch black, but he could hear the rambling of a cave, chucks of earth falling into nothing.

"Help them!" Hazel yelled.

Annabeth sobbed once as he knew she had hit the edge of the pit.

"No," Percy muttered. "My sword..."

Time passed, he couldn't feel, he couldn't see, all he could do was hear. But he didn't need to see to know what was happening.

"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."

"Never," he said. Then slight silence. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

"But-" came Nico's voice.

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I-I will."

Below him, a voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.

"We're staying together," He promised her. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

"As long as we're together." She said.

Then it came into focus. Light returned to his eyes and so did touch and all his other senses. That also meant that he was suddenly bearing his own weight plus Annabeth's as he held onto a ledge with one hand. He could see her below him, eyes filled with love. He looked back up, he saw the sun, maybe the last sunlight he would ever see. But being with her was more important than that.

He heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help.

Then he let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, Percy and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness once again.

-.-

He woke up with a gasp. It was dark again. Great, he just loved it when he had nightmares and woke up to it being dark. He frantically clutched the sheets beneath him as he struggled to convince himself that this was reality and he was safe. Well, if you count being in a concentration camp for demigods being safe, then he was safe.

It took a while for him to calm down but he jumped again when a voice below him spoke. "Nightmares?" His cousin asked.

Percy's heart skipped a beat because he wasn't expecting it. He peered down from his bunk to see Nico sitting on his bed like he had been awake for a long time now. He was confused at first but then, as he looked around he saw that it was dark and that all the bunks were occupied with snoring demigods.

"What?" Percy asked his younger but also older cousin.

Instead of answering Nico threw his covers off and climbed the ladder to Percy's bed. He blushed as he got onto his former's crush bed. Percy blushed too but not so much. He made some space so that his cousin could sit in the bed comfortably.

"You're having nightmares?" It sounded like a question but Percy knew it wasn't. Nico knew.

The son of Poseidon nodded. "Yeah." He said. "How do-"

"I've got them too." Nico said, cutting him off.

Percy frowned. Why did Nico have nightmares? Then it him and he felt guilty for forgetting. Nico had been to Tartarus as well, he had been alone and had seen it's true horrors as he was as clear sighted as can be. Plus, he had been somewhat tortured in there as well.

"Right." Percy didn't know what else to say. "You still do?"

Instead of answering Nico asked his own. "You still do?"

Percy smiled sheepishly. "How do you do it?" He then asked. "I mean, cope."

Nico shrugged. "I've got my ways."

"They're not staying awake all night, are they?" Percy asked concerned.

"Sometimes." Nico said as he got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Nico-" Percy tried saying but he was cut off again.

Nico glared at his cousin. "You've got Annabeth." He snapped. "She was with you. I was alone."

Percy felt even more guilty. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked down.

Now Nico felt guilty too. "No I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "I shouldn't have snapped. Plus, Annabeth-"

This time Percy cut him off. "She doesn't remember me." Then he softened. "How long have you had this? Not sleeping at night?"

"Almost every day." Nico said sincerely. "It's starting to get boring."

Percy nodded but said nothing. He studied his younger cousin's features and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. The guy had gone through hell alone, all because he thought no one cared about him, he was ready to sacrifice himself for that. He wished he had seen his pain earlier, he wished he had helped him through the previous eight months. But he had been so preoccupied about Annabeth that he shut everyone else out, that included his closest friends and cousin.

"We can try sleeping together." Percy said with a blush. It sounded really wrong.

Nico frowned. "What?" He asked incredulously as a blush crept on his cheeks.

Percy was feeling less confident. "Well, when me and Annabeth sleep together it helps." He said. "Maybe it helps you too. We could try, that is, if you want."

Nico looked at his older cousin I awe. It usually was Will, the one to soothe him, make him feel at home but right now his cousin was doing just that. He was gay, so sleeping with a guy had both effects on him. Like, it was cool, no hard feelings. But at the same he'd feel as if he were cheating with his boyfriend.

Nico grinned. "I'm the gay one, Kelp Head." He said earning a chuckle from Percy.

"I'm not gay." He said softly. "But do you want to try?"

"Won't we get caught or something?" Nico questioned, even though he didn't really care.

Percy seemed to think on that question. "Even if we do," he said. "Today's the last night I'm willing to spend in this hellhole. So, what do you say?"

"Sure." Nico said with a smile, actually willing to give this a go.

Percy smiled as well as he laid back down and made room for Nico under the blanket. Nico snuggled under and immediately was aware of Percy's heat on his back, somehow he felt as if, he was finally at peace. "This might actually work." He said as he got sleepy.

The son of Poseidon nodded. "You're my cousin by blood." He said as he too started to get sleepy. "But I see you as more like a little brother. . . You ever need anything. . ." His eyes were finding it hard to stay open, as were Nico's. "Tell me. . . I'll be there for you."

Nico smiled at the words of his cousin. "Thanks." He said, but he knew Percy was already in the land of Morpheus.

 **A/N I now want to laugh evilly bcs this is so cute! Omg.**

 **Merry Christmas again and possibly a Happy New Year as well. I don't know when I'll update again, but this story is up first in my schedule. The crossover will go on a week after I re upload this one.**

 **Spend a splendid day ppl.**

 **Hunter out**


	38. Chapter 37: 3rd person POV

**A/N hello my lovelies 3**

 **okay stop! Don't expect to see that ever again.**

 **So, mmh, happy new year. Finally 2016 is dead and 2017 is born, thank the gods for that...**

 **Stop before you say it, I know! I was supposed to update yesterday but I was too tired and I complete forgot, ya know, I had just spent more than eight hours in a car for a 900+km ride, so cut me some slack. But I remembered now, and I'm doing so please don't kill me for the following chapter.**

 **Enjoy...**

3rd person POV

"What the actual Hades?" Thalia yelled.

The two boys woke up immediately and sat up. They blushed as their eyes met, but they had to agree, they hadn't had such wonderful sleep for a long time now. Especially Nico. He was grateful for what Percy had done, but right now, they had to deal with a certain daughter of Zeus.

Percy rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"You're sleeping together?" She hissed at them.

It took a moment for the words to register in Percy's brain. "Yeah, so what?" He said still half asleep.

"So what?" Thalia asked incredulously from below. "You've got a girlfriend and he's got a boyfriend."

It hurt to be reminded. He rolled his eyes and threw the covers off. Nico groaned as they fell off him too.

~.~.~.~

"Why?" Thalia asked as she sat next to them, her breakfast plate slammed on the table.

"Why, what?" Percy asked stubbornly.

Thalia scowled. "You slept together."

Percy shrugged. "It was needed." He said.

Nico nodded. "Haven't slept as good since months." He agreed.

Hearing it Percy smiled, it had worked.

"Nightmares?" Thalia asked.

Both boys nodded and looked down to their plates. "Yeah." Percy said, he looked up and rested his gaze on the daughter of Athena, who was sitting on a different table, surrounded by the people he loved. "Ever since."

"I know." Thalia said.

~.~.~.~

They were digging, Percy had not missed it. But, at least this way he wasn't as cold as he was in that tiny cell. He shivered at the thought.

He looked at the sky, and he could imagine a mother warship flying over here, it was going to happen. He knew it was. It had to. He turned around to meet his cousins. "We have to do it."

"Now?" Thalia questioned.

Percy nodded. "As soon as possible."

"How?" Nico asked. "Blow things up?"

He followed Percy's gaze to see an agent approaching them. His rifle was in his hands. Percy grinned. "Now would be the right time. Thalia?"

The daughter of Zeus grinned ear to ear as she looked up at the sky. The white clouds started becoming darker.

The agent that was approaching them came to a stop and looked up. Confused but he still kept walking. Then he stopped when he saw Thalia, crackling with energy. Electricity zapping around her, her eyes highlighted by it.

Demigods had stopped to look at the show. The gazed at the darkening clouds with awe. Some spared glances at Jason but he shrugged them off, it wasn't him. It was Thalia.

"What are you doing?" The agent demanded.

Percy answered for her. "Quiet unwise to let three children of the big three to roam in this camp free."

His sentence was followed by two big lightning bolts hitting the ground.

~.~.~.~

Outside a single Hermes kid stood, waiting for the signal, either lightning, water explosions or shadows moving like Hades. He let the fireworks sear through the air to make sure they knew that they had gotten the message.

The demigod proceeded in adverting the camp to fly over. Ten minutes.

~.~.~.~

Reyna had gotten the message. It was time. Time for what many had waited for over eight months, to teach the mortals their place. She rode on Guido, one of the greek's Pegasus.

The mother warship Leo had built took off, over a hundred demigods on board, it was a way bigger version of the Argo II, able to hold more people.

The rest of the demigods were on foot, and that was slightly less than two thousand. Two thousand soldiers ready to fight for their freedom. They attacked the perimeter the DECS had made with full force and, let's just say that the agents were trampled.

Reyna and Frank led the foot soldiers whilst Leo navigated the huge ship which was shooting ballistae onto the camps and all, but it wasn't meant to kill, none of this was meant to kill. It was meant to knock out, and seriously injure, not more.

~.~.~.~

Not five seconds after the lightning, red fireworks erupted from outside of the camp. The trio grinned. "This is good." Percy said.

The agent pressed his ear piece. "The girl," he said frantically. "She's a daughter of Zeus-"

He was stopped by the butt of Percy's shovel ending in his face. The agent didn't stumble back, he fell backwards, his eyes rolled in their sockets. Agents started to turn and realise what was going on.

"Okay." Percy said. "Time to fight."

A group of twenty agents started running towards them with guns raised. "Nico?" Thalia asked.

The demigod rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He said. "Give me a sec."

He raised his hands and cracks appeared in the ground in front of the agents making them stop in fright. Ten undead warriors crawled out of the cracks and stood in a defensive line. Their shields locking with each other. The agents made no move to go forward.

More agents started creeping out of the buildings and coming towards the three. Sirens blared signalling the need of help and the three demigods couldn't help but grin.

"Ready to show our destructive side?" Thalia asked.

Nico smirked. "You have no idea." He said.

Then he did something else, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The cracks from which the undead warriors had come from became bigger and bigger. At a certain point he felt a lush of power course through him and he smiled. The cracks spread even more and Nico knew that this wasn't his power alone. His father was aiding him. Fifty more warriors crawled out of the cracks and added themselves to the defensive lines.

"Nico." Percy breathed. "Are you sure."

He opened his eyes and looked at his cousin. "Dad's helping me."

Percy smiled at his younger cousin. He put his hand in his pocket and his smile widened when he finally brought his pen, Riptide, out. The familiar weight in his hands was a blessing, he twisted the hilt in his hand a few times, feeling the weight that had saved his life countless times.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth demanded as she approached him.

Nico's undead warriors were still active, taking down agents left, centre and right. Thalia had gotten her bow, which had been disguised the whole time in the form of a hair clip that she kept in her pocket, and was shooting the agents with blunt and explosives arrows, which would seriously injure, maybe kill or other wise knock out the agents.

Percy's smile fell when he saw the furious face Annabeth was making. "I-" he mumbled but he got interrupted.

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I had a plan-"

He didn't really mean to, like, actually, it just sort of happened. The months that had passed in her absence, the nightmares of her dying in hell, and then the previous week where she didn't remember him. He sort of just said, 'to hell with it,' and did it.

His lips met hers, silencing her in mid sentence, a fact which he very much knew Annabeth hated when he did it to her, but in the moment he didn't care. He might be about to die, she might be about to die, he wasn't going to waste his chance.

Percy waited several seconds to see if she was going to pull away, all he felt was stillness on his lips. He had gotten half to what he expected, he broke the kiss and tried very hard not to blush, key word being try.

He slightly squeezed her arm. "Get the weapons you've been building." He told her. "Tell Jason to charge lightning in his bracelet, he will be able to break the circuit, then make him do it to the others as well and you're all free of it. Then come and fight, in ten minutes time- less than that, reinforcements will come. This is your plan, you just don't remember it." He said and made to turn around.

"I do remember it." Annabeth whispered. "Like I remember you."

Percy stopped dead in his tracks. Seconds might have passed as it could have been hours, his eyes started to sting a little and his heart started doing jumping jacks. She remembered him. She remembered what they went through, and she was right behind him.

 **A/N don't kill me! Pls.**

 **I know it's a cliffhanger, I know and let's be honest, I don't feel bad about it, I actually feel good. Don't hate.**

 **But I do hope u enjoyed, if you didn't then this isn't your story and you are very welcome to stop reading. :)**

 **But if you _did_ enjoy then leave a comment and follow this story, unless that's too much for you, it's all up to you though. **

**Happy New Year again and ...**

 **Hunter out**


	39. Chapter 38: 3rd person POV

**A/N Hello there ya ppl.**

 **Today the last episode of Sherlock comes out, and I'm pissing my pants. Not really but I'm really excited, aren't you?**

 **Just one hour until it starts and the anticipation is killing me.**

 **Enjoy**

" _I do remember it." Annabeth whispered. "Like I remember you."_

 _Percy stopped dead in his tracks. Seconds might have passed as it could have been hours, his eyes started to sting a little and his heart started doing jumping jacks. She remembered him. She remembered what they went through, and she was right behind him._

-.-

Percy plowed through the agents like a raging monster. The sweetness he had shown in the moment he had spent with Annabeth was long gone now, he was now a demon, hacking and knocking agents down, left right and centre.

His two cousins fought alongside him, much the same destructive machines as he was. The fifty undead warriors were still standing and kicking, effectively doing what they could to disarm the mortals and cause havoc wherever they could.

After their little reunion Annabeth had run off in the direction of the other demigods and led them to where their weapons laid. As they walked Jason had managed to disarm the bracelets and therefore free their powers. Although Annabeth had remembered even without the bracelet being taken off, the other demigods didn't, their memories started coming backcourt but they weren't as clear as Annabeth's but they had no time to complain.

Percy smashed the hilt of his sword in the head of an incoming agent and dodged an incoming bullet. Thalia was lucky in this case, she had her shield aegis to shield her from the bullets, even Nico was lucky on his own. He had summoned his midnight black shield from the ground once Hades had taken charge of the undead warriors.

The son of Poseidon was left with having to use his own powers to make a shield made out of water. Over the course of the eight months of grief he had also improved in his powers and gathered way more strength, he had also learned new things that he could do as the son of Poseidon, such as turn water into ice and vice versa. So that's what he had to defend himself, but sometimes a bullet found its way behind the shield. Which was unfortunate but thanks to his ADHD and battle reflex he could see them before they came.

Luckily Hades wasn't the only god helping. The other brothers were helping in their own way as well. Zeus was clearly aiding Thalia with the lightning, making sure it didn't go of course and 'accidentally' hit the other two demigods, Nico and Percy. Poseidon on the other and was shaking the ground underneath the agent's feet, making them tumble and shoot their bullets in the wrong direction. Geysers of boiling water shit from the ground and hit several agents here and there.

Percy had the hunch that they weren't the only gods that were helping. He had the feeling that it was all a combined effort for once. He could see root and vines sprouting from the ground and tangling themselves around the agent's feet, some making their way to their throats and knocking the guards out from lack of oxygen. Demeter and Dionysus.

The son of Poseidon was surprised to see the old wine god helping them, he thought he hated them. Maybe not.

He also noticed that the aims of the bullets fired were of very poor quality and he had the suspicion there were two gods at work for that, two twin Olympians gods. Another fact that told you the gods were aiding was that when it came down who the agents remaining with no bullets they sucked at fighting, courtesy of Ares.

Maybe the war god wasn't so bad after all.

There were also the occasions in which the guns, rifles and other weapons just disassembled on their own, falling and giving the demigods the chance of knocking them out. The fire god had a real heart after all.

Athena wasn't helping them physically and visually but she was mentally. Their minds just seemed to find a way out of very tricky situation they got themselves in. Having their intuition whisper wise moves and skills to use to get out of it.

He knew Hera and Aphrodite weren't helping but he didn't blame them. The two goddesses were the opposite of what they were doing now. One was of marriage and family, the other was of love. What could they help the demigods in without making an appearance? Not much but Percy was glad anyways.

A grin spread across Percy's face, happy to know that for once, and he really meant for once, they didn't have to beg for their aid in battle. That the gods said, 'damn the ancient laws, these mortals need to pay', and actually helped them.

He chuckled at the thought of the possibility of that actually happening. As he hacked through the ever flowing lines of agents the chuckle turned to a full out laugh which scared him. He was scared of himself but he quickly shooed the thought away as he kept on fighting.

The laugh was not a nice sound to hear, it held a lot of mixed emotions in it, from joy, purposely for seeing Annabeth remember him, to hate and anger against the agents. It sounded maniacal and psychopathically, like something inside of him had snapped yet again, but this time for good.

From his left Thalia called out to him. "You sound like a maniac!" She shouted over the sounds of bullets, metal, rain and thunder.

Percy just acknowledged the words, he didn't respond to her but Nico did. "He is a maniac, Thals!" He shouted at her.

Then after that they were back into battle mode, no words being exchanged except for some mocking ones at the agents they were fighting, or when they snickered or snorted at how they were making them crash down.

However good they were doing, Percy knew however that they wouldn't be able to hold them forever, even with the aid of the gods, he knew one of the three of them were bound to fall or be exhausted. He quickly looked back to see if the other demigods were coming to aid them.

Bad mistake on his part, he didn't get to see because a gun was smashed into his head at the same time, the owner having used his turn of head as an opening.

The son of Poseidon saw black dots dance in his vision as he fell to the ground. Whoever it had been had used a hell lot of strength and Percy could already feel the bump growing. His sword had skittered away from his grip and the water shield fell apart as he felt his strength and consciousness fading. He absently heard more clashing of metal but it didn't fully register in his head, all he heard was the hammer being pulled from a gun behind him and a sneer of the agent.

Apparently the agent was savouring this moment because he didn't shoot right away. If Percy had enough energy and strength he would have picked his sword up and fought again, but he didn't. He was on all fours, barely awake but he wanted to hear it, the gunshot that killed him. The one sound that took is life and made him see Death again, just this time for death, not to free him. The one sound that killed the greatest hero of all.

He felt the muzzle of the high tech, Celestial Bronze bullets filled gun touch the back of his head. At the same time he felt something warm trickle down his neck and down to his back.

Just don't think, he told himself. It'll all be over soon.

Annabeth. A voice pushed through his mind, telling him to think of her.

"I love you." He whispered.

He thought it funny that he wouldn't even see the one to kill him.

Percy Jackson, killed by somebody unknown.

The corners of his vision darkened and he just closed his eyes and waited for the now anticipated sound that would be sure to come.

Just...

It didn't.

There was a growl and the muzzle of the gun was harshly lifted from the back of his head. There seemed to be some commotion before a caring and gentle hand was placed on his bleeding head and he was helped to lay down on the ground. Something was being forced in his mouth but he was afraid of what it was.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." A caring and preoccupied voice said.

Percy's eyes snapped open and sea green met stormy grey, before his lolled back in his head and his vision darkened, taking away all opportunity to see the endearing stormy grey ones.

Just before he blacked out cold he heard a shout, a male shout. "Percy!"

Jason, he thought before it all succumbed away.

 **A/N so yeah, pls don't kill me.**

 **It's a very simple request really, one which is very easy to follow.**

 **So yeah, what do you think is going to happen? Is Percy dead? Are they gonna teach the** ** _mortals_** **a lesson?**

 **Btw, I know, I kinda cut the scene of their reconciliation off, but it's going to be in the next chapter, that's a spoiler but what can I say. I'd put a preview in here, but then it gives away too much, so nah.**

 **See ya next time, but first tell me what you thought about it :D**

 **Hunter out**


	40. Chapter 39: 3rd person POV

**A/N this isn't going to be an AN because I have legit no time. So here goes nothing.**

 **Enjoy...**

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." A caring and preoccupied voice said.

Percy's eyes snapped open and sea green met stormy grey, before his lolled back in his head and his vision darkened, taking away all opportunity to see the endearing stormy grey ones.

Just before he blacked out cold he heard a shout, a male shout. "Percy!"

Jason, he thought before it all succumbed away.

-.-

"I do remember it." Annabeth whispered. "Like I remember you."

Percy stopped dead in his tracks. Seconds might have passed as it could have been hours, his eyes started to sting a little and his heart started doing jumping jacks. She remembered him. She remembered what they went through, and she was right behind him.

He didn't hesitate. Not even a millisecond as soon as the words registered in his brain he turned around and kissed the daughter of Athena with lust. His arms wrapped around her waist as her hand went to entangle themselves in his hair, lacing her fingers through them and bringing him closer to her.

He doesn't know how long actually passed when they were in the kiss but he didn't really care. For eight months this was what he had waited for and now he wasn't going to waste the chance. He pulled her waist close to his waist and she kissed with new emotions as did he.

He was tempted to go further, he really was, but of course he wasn't. He was brought back to his senses as he heard his cousin yell defiantly and lightning crash hard on the ground.

He smiled wicked at his girlfriend, noses and foreheads touching.

"Go on, then." She told him with watery eyes and love, something he hadn't heard from her since forever. "Go! Your cousins need you. I'll follow through with my part of the plan."

He nodded and gave her one last kiss. "I love you, Wise Girl." He said lovingly to her, smiling.

They held hands until only fingers were touching as they went separate ways. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

-.-

He gasped and sat up rapidly. An ache to the head hit him immediately but it subsided in moments. His bison cleared and he saw his grey eyed beauty with tears in her eyes as she smiled at his well being.

"I thought you died." She cried as she swung her arms around him.

He hugged her back and noticed that they were in a circle created of demigods that were defending them in some sort of way, giving Annabeth time to heal him and for what was happening now.

He grinned at her. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"Hope so." She said as she hugged tighter. "Otherwise I'd march into Hades and kill you again. You know I'd do that." He chuckled and pulled away.

He gave a soft peck on the lips. "I don't doubt it, Wise Girl." He told her, then he took his pen out of his pocket and stood up. "Come on, we have to help the others."

She nodded and stood next to him. They had the others know that he was okay and that they could disperse and then Annabeth and Percy were fighting side by side again, one defending the back of the other and vice versa.

He grinned as he fought, happy to finally have his partner back. To have his other half back by his side, where she should be. He shivered at the thought of actually having died back minutes before. How broken she would be after the fight.

As he looked around he saw every demigod he had seen in the camp fighting against the agents, knowing full well the objective so they didn't kill only knocked out. Jason and Thalia were fighting side by side as were Nico and Hazel. Percy was happy to see the two pair of siblings working together that way, but he was way more happy to have Annabeth back.

He didn't notice any warship in the air so he concluded that there was still time before Leo arrived with more reinforcements, not that it was all that necessary.

The addition of the captive demigods fighting really turned the tides in their favour by a big deal. Before they were outnumbered, three, four hundred to three, now it was more like two hundred to fifty. And one demigod was worth twenty agents so he didn't complain.

But as he looked at his family he felt truly sorry, some of here demigods had been through already two wars and now they were fighting again. It looked like fate wasn't in their favour. One war ends another starts.

Percy wondered what was going to happen after they defeated the mortals, what were they going to do?

It's not like they could just simply erase their memories and the existence of demigods, because Hecate was still incapacitated and it would happen all over again, unless someone was sent to help the Titaness out.

Another option would be to make a truce with the mortals, one that allowed the demigods to be free without fear of being captured and put into a concentration camp like they were now. But that would take some serious convincing and an oath to be swore.

And yet another option would be to just kill all the mortals and start from scratch. But that's not why they were nocking them out was it?

As Percy fought he came to the annoying conclusion that making a truce would be the only way to have a win win.

The moment the word truce came into his head he immediately thought of his mother. He hadn't seen her in months. He realised he had been doing this frequently, not of his own free will, but the events just led to him being away from his mortal family a lot. First with Hera and now with this.

He heard the sound of like a boat klaxon from up above.

The ten minutes had passed.

The remaining army of agents and demigods raised their heads all together to see the most magnificent ship yet. The Argo III was even more stupefacient than it's preceder. Almost twice it's size, since it had to carry many more demigods than just eight people and fully fortified.

A replica head of the now fully functioning dragon, Festus, blazed fire inn the air as he creaked sounds and spewed smoke. Sitting on a bronze dragon a boy with curly hair flapping in the wind was near the head of the replica.

He held a megaphone in his hands. "Leo Supreme Commander Mr. McShizzle Valdez rules!" He said, throwing a fist in the air. "You are surrounded!" He exclaimed afterwards. "I repeat you are surrounded so if I were you I'd drop your weapons or I'll load the ballistae, and I promise they aren't fun to experience. Oh, and look east!"

Heads turned east although Percy already knew the view he was going to see. The brick wall collapsed in one big explosion sending nearby agents flying in the air. Percy grinned at seeing Reyna riding on Guido, the legion's eagle in her hand, Frank in dragon form next to Piper on Porkpie and Chiron with his bow at the ready. Centurions and counsellors behind them with their cabins and cohorts ready to answer to their commands. Grover stood next to Chiron, a whole assortment of satyrs and nymphs behind him, ready to follow the Lord of the Wild.

"So are you going to surrender?" Leo asked from above. "Tell me in five or I'll fire the ballistae."

 **A/N it's a shirt chaoter, I know. But please excuse me for that but I can swear the next one will be longer, I'll try to reach 2,000 words but no promises.**

 **Stay cool,**

 **Hunter**


	41. Chapter 40: 3rd person POV

**A/N we'll there guys.**

 **Just, enjoy...**

 **.**

 _He held a megaphone in his hands. "Leo Supreme Commander Mr. McShizzle Valdez rules!" He said, throwing a fist in the air. "You are surrounded!" He exclaimed afterwards. "I repeat you are surrounded so if I were you I'd drop your weapons or I'll load the ballistae, and I promise they aren't fun to experience. Oh, and look east!"_

 _Heads turned east although Percy already knew the view he was going to see. The brick wall collapsed in one big explosion sending nearby agents flying in the air. Percy grinned at seeing Reyna riding on Guido, the legion's eagle in her hand, Frank in dragon form next to Piper on Porkpie and Chiron with his bow at the ready. Centurions and counsellors behind them with their cabins and cohorts ready to answer to their commands. Grover stood next to Chiron, a whole assortment of satyrs and nymphs behind him, ready to follow the Lord of the Wild._

 _"So are you going to surrender?" Leo asked from above. "Tell me in five or I'll fire the ballistae."_

.

"Five," Leo said from up above. "Four, three, two -you're stupid- one. Ladies and gentleman, experience the new ballistae!"

He gave a sign behind him and then there was complete silence in which Percy tried to think if wether Leo was actually going to fire or not. Then there was a loud sound, like a cannon being fired, which it was. What used to be the 'sleeping quarters' for the captured demigods was now burning rubble, and there was a huge hole in the wall behind that as well.

Leo blared the siren on his megaphone, getting the attention back. "I know, I know." He said. "I gave you a fright but I'm serious, or is it Sirius like the guy from Harry Potter? Getting off track. Surrender morals, or meet the wrath of Leo Bad Boy Supreme Commander Mr. McShizzle Valdez!" He said as he lit himself on fire and Festus took off from the warship.

Reyna raised her sword as did all the other leaders of the camps. "Romans and Greeks." She shouted. "For family!"

And then all Hades broke loose. The whole army of Camp Half-Blood which was untied with the one of Camp Jupiter surged forward like a tidal wave, which it kind of was. Nothing stood in between the demigods and freedom, except some badly injured and disorganised mortals.

Leo landed somewhere and started firing off miniature fireballs at agents, giving them severe burns but not lethal ones. Reyna hacked through mortals like a true warrior and after a few minutes she had to be the one searching for the mortals, not the other way around. Piper didn't fight immediately, the first thing she did is run into Jason's arms and kiss him passionately and she was so glad that he kissed right back.

Frank stampeded through the mortal ranks as an elephant, then he changed into a bald eagle and picked them off the ground to then drop them from higher up above. He would then change into smaller animals and just cause as much panic and havoc as he could through the mortals' ranks.

It was clearly visible that the gods had stopped helping and not many liked that fact, many resented it. Okay, they were a whole army of heavily armed kids with lethal weapons and whatnot, but it would still feel very good to know that your daddy or mommy was helping you survive.

But luckily the amount of demigods that arrived to their aid from both foot and the warship was enough to replace the little help the gods were giving them. They knew it was an already won battle by the numbers they held against the mortals, and the fact that they had been totally caught off guard.

Of course there still were casualties from the demigod sides, and those that saw their brothers die would thrive in the knowledge that they had surely reached Elysium. The paradise in the underworld and possibly have reconciled with dead friends.

No matter the sheer numbers the agents were fighting against, the fight still took more than an hour, because thee problem of when you don't kill your enemy, is that they wake up and start fighting again.

In the end it ended up with it being one on one, and the rest being threatened by demigods. James was fighting hand to hand with Percy, but the demigod was going easy on him. Be it for him the agent would have already been meeting with Nico's father.

At long last Percy pushed the legs out from under him and the agent fell down on his butt. Percy crouched down on top of him and grabbed the collar of his jacket and threw a right hook at the man that had made his and everyone else's life hell for the past nine months. And then a left jab.

He thought about Annabeth, the moment Nico came back from that goddamned mission and told him that she was gone. Another punch. He thought about all the nightmares he had to endure on his own, all the time he spent grieving, the chaos he caused because of his anger. He thought of the moment he had seen her and she had shown no recognition whatsoever.

He wasn't one to use force unless completely necessary but just thinking about what this man had done had his blood boil in anger. He mildly remembered defending him for Jake's sake. Huh, he snickered as he continued to land punches at this-at this... mortal. He knew everyone was probably watching, he didn't even think about why none of them were stopping him, except-

The next moment, his got to two strong hands grabbing him and pulling him away, a voice-someone he knows telling him it's enough. He yanks out of them and reaches to land another punch on the now bloody mortal. Before skin can make contact two pair of strong and bulky arms grab both of his and he's pulled back. He keeps on flailing and trying to get away and then someone's got him in a chokehold, telling him to knock it off, that it's over.

But it isn't.

He stops fighting, he drops his weight on those holding him and let's them set him on the hard ground. He sits there, his eyes focused on nothing in particular as someone else starts babbling and babbling. He doesn't listen.

It's over.

But is it?

A smile tugs his lips and he looks up to see his amazing girlfriend standing and looking down at him, a loving smile stretched on her lips, her hand reaching out for him to take. He takes it and immediately engulfs her into a bone crushing hug which she gladly returns. He holds her near and looks like he never wants to let go.

His head shifts a little so that he's looking at her and then they're kissing. An intense kiss that takes them away from the world and to somewhere in the heavens. He holds her close, closer than he has held her in months. His hands wrapped around her waist, her hands one around his neck and the other in his hair, feeling it for the first time in ages.

At last they break the kiss and simply smile before he drops his head on her shoulder and a grim expression overtakes her as she continues to run her hand through his hair. She rubs circles on his back as he stays there and softly talks to her.

"I missed you." He said sadly. "I really did."

She kisses the top of his head and nods. "I'm sorry."

-.-

"So!" Leo said as he locked the improvisor cell that holds the majority of the agents whilst the others are locked in the ones of the camp. "I'd say we rocked this."

There were a few nods of agreement and then the crowds patted before the older and more experienced demigods until two agents are shoved in and they fall to their knees. James and John. James' face is swollen but no one bothered with giving him a bandage.

"What's this?" Percy asks the demigods.

"Mastermind behind all this hell." One of the demigods said.

Percy narrowed his eyes and looked back at the agents. "We're going to have a-"

"Senate!" Reyna intercepted before he could finish, she made her way to him. "A senate, in the Principia, and decide the best possible way to kill these guys."

There were cheers for what she said but Percy made them quiet down. "Kill them?" He hissed. "You're kidding right? We're not gonna kill them-"

"Oh, come on, Percy!" Thalia said, flanked by her hunters. "These guys gave you hell!"

He shook his head. "We're not killing them." He said.

Jason stood with Percy. "Percy's right, we can't kill them."

"And why not?" Clarissa asked. "They killed ours."

"Revenge?" Piper said. "That's really how it's going to go down?"

"It's not revenge!" Travis said. "It's freaking justice."

Nyssa folded her arms. "I stand with Travis. My own brother was maltreated for no reason but entertainment for some drunk agent."

Arguments rose up and by no time everyone was talking. Jason and Piper were trying to tell everyone to shut up but Percy thought of something else. He looked at Annabeth who smiled and nodded.

He uncapped riptide and stabbed it into the ground, the aftermath was immediate, the earth shook ferociously and some demigods fell to the ground, but the main response was everyone shutting up.

"Enough." He said sternly, his voice held authority and challenged anyone to defy it. "That's enough." He stood up and held a hand to the hilt of his sword. "We'll hold a meeting, in the first council meeting we can find. I want the remaining veterans if the two wars, someone from each cabin to represent –doesn't have to be the councillor– two representatives from each cohort and the praetors of the Twelfth Legion- no! I don't want the senators." He added as Reyna opened her mouth to speak.

He looked back at everyone else. "One hour meet here." His eyes glanced at the two kneeling agents. "Lock them somewhere, I don't care."

No one objected his words and started to huddle in groups to decide who the representatives would be. He sighed a breath of release and yanked his sword out of the ground. He capped it and put it back into his pocket where it belonged.

This was going to be one heck of a night.

 **A/N so like, it didn't reach 2,000 but I still think it's pretty good, isn't it?**

 **Well it's up to you :):)**

 **I was thinking about posting a one-shot, it's on Paul, but I'm not completely sure. I'll let ya know.**

 **Hunter out**


	42. Chapter 41: 3rd person POV

**A/N hey there,**

 **Rn it's Saturday here but by the time I upload this Doc it's gone be Sunday 26th :D.**

 **I just wanna say that I'm so happy, happy out of my mind because tomorrow, Sunday, we take the plane to Italy to go skiing and I've waited since last year for this and hell yeah, I can't wait. XD**

 **Another thing on my uselesslife, I've started watching Voltron: Legendary Defender and seriously, no regrets. #noregrets.**

 **Thirs and maybe most important... nah, I'll say it at the end.**

 **Enjoy...**

 _._

 _"Enough." He said sternly, his voice held authority and challenged anyone to defy it. "That's enough." He stood up and held a hand to the hilt of his sword. "We'll hold a meeting, in the first council meeting we can find. I want the remaining veterans if the two wars, someone from each cabin to represent –doesn't have to be the councillor– two representatives from each cohort and the praetors of the Twelfth Legion- no! I don't want the senators." He added as Reyna opened her mouth to speak._

 _He looked back at everyone else. "One hour meet here." His eyes glanced at the two kneeling agents. "Lock them somewhere, I don't care."_

 _No one objected his words and started to huddle in groups to decide who the representatives would be. He sighed a breath of release and yanked his sword out of the ground. He capped it and put it back into his pocket where it belonged._

 _This was going to be one heck of a night._

.

They had found a big conference room, arranged the tables and chairs so that it resembled a court meeting. A two spot one at the head of the room, with four chairs behind it, that would be for the leaders of Camp Half-Blood and the ones of Camp Jupiter. Two chairs behind a smaller table was set on the middle room, that was for the agents.

Rows and rows of chair were on the two adjacent sides of the room, making a u shape, the ones on the right were against the agents and the ones on the left were for the agents.

An hour later Percy and Reyna were seated at the two head chairs with Annabeth on Percy's side and Frank on Reyna's. Jason stood at their side of the table with a chair nearby in case he needed to sit down. The two chairs in the middle were occupied with James and John, the rest of the chairs were occupied by the elected representatives that Percy had asked fro from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, he was happy to see that it was nearly half and half.

He stood from his chair and the room fell quiet, "now," he said, "we'll be doing this the orderly fashion–"

"Oh, come on," Thalia interrupted already, "you and orderly fashion don't mix Percy!"

"It's a trial," he told her monotone, "it's only fair–"

She squinted her eyes on a glare towards him, "fair?" She asked, the word poison rolling from her tongue, "they didn't do fair with us! So why should we with them?"

"We're not them," he told her calmly, "now, please, let me continue."

She gestured with her hands, "oh, do go on," she said, "I'm eager to see how this ends up," she sat down on her stool and crossed her arms.

He took a deep breath, "so," he restarted, "for you, my Greek brethren, this isn't normal, but it's a proper and formal trial like the Romans do a senate. It's only fair– and before you go on about them not being fair towards you, don't! I don't want to hear it. Yes, they were dicks, and I'm the first one amongst all of you that wants to take their head off for doing what they did, but it's not right."

"So," he continued, "we'll do a trial, where we'll decide what to do, together, like normal and civilised people. You start acting up, then you'll be on patrol duty for the next month. And I know no one liked to spend days in the heat of the sun wearing armour and all. So you stay calm and civilised and we can get through this..."

Nico snorted and Percy's eyes told him to elaborate. "You," he said, "telling us to stay civilised. Dude, Percy, do you know yourself?"

There were a few snickers which didn't affect Percy, "I do," he said, "but if I can keep it down, then so can you."

Nico rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"Let's just make it clear who everyone is," Percy then said, "Reyna, Frank, Annabeth and I are the 'judges'," he made apostrophes with his fingers, "you all," he gestured to the other demigods, "are the 'proposition' and 'opposition' in a sort of way. Jason there is a fifth judge of some sort. So let's get started, if you want to make a statement you raise your hand," he grinned at them.

Not two seconds and a dozen hands were already in the air, "go on, Travis."

The son of Hermes stood up, "so two things, one, screw the orderly fashion thing you just blabbed about for the past five minutes. Second, why are we even doing this? They deserve to die, they killed our own because of some gods damned reason. They took us from our families, and for those they didn't take, they took their families away from them, why are even considering something else? Just kill them already!" He waited for Percy to respond but the son of Poseidon stayed as quiet as ever.

Travis sat back down and it was then that Percy spoke, "anyone want to add anything?"

Piper raised her hand and stood up. "Travis you are right," she said, "but only half way. Yes, they took something from all of us, they took our brothers, took our families, cornered us inside our camp. I know what it's like to lose something I've worked so hard on," her eyes flicked to Jason who gave her a reassuring smile, "but we're as human as they are, and as much as we despise them in this moment, killing them isn't the right thing."

"Then what is?" Travis asked. "Because I'm sorry, but what do you really think is gonna happen? We go home, separate ways and they won't being this up again, try to do this all over again?"

"Oath on the River Styx," Jason said.

"Do you know how many loop holes that's got?" Thalia asked her brother, "they could swear on the River Styx that they won't do it again, but what's the guarantee that future generations which haven't sworn the oath follow it? There isn't any."

"But if we show them we're not as dangerous and trouble bringing as they think," Hazel said, "then we can form a peace treaty of some sort–"

"I'm gonna cross that out," Leo said, "we're not dangerous," he said in a false sarcastic voice, "sure, we only just bombarded on them, fought them with lethal weapons, destroyed this concentration camp and, oh yeah, totally beat them," he finished with a grin.

"But we're not dangerous in the way the think we are," Hazel said.

"Exactly," Malcolm agreed, "but it's obvious that if we get attacked then we defend ourselves and if that means that there will be casualties on the other side, we don't care! Especially if our enemies are mortals, who we've been spending our summer holiday saving from freaking Titans and primordials!"

Percy grinned and leaned in on his table, staring at the two mortals, "do you even know what we do? Who we are, what our lives are even like?"

James and John shook their heads, it was the former that spoke, "no, we do not. Enlighten us!"

Percy snickered, "that would take a very long time, but I'll give you a summary," he then chuckled, "actually we all will."

"Do we have to contribute?" Connor asked.

Percy nodded, "yes," then he looked back at the two main agents, "I don't know if you'll live through today, I hope you don't, but it's not only up to me and I do believe in justice, not revenge, but I at least want you to know who you accused, who you killed."

He jumped off his seat and walked in front of it, he pointed to someone astray and said, "give the name of someone who was killed."

"What period?" Someone amongst the elected asked.

"Any," Percy responded.

"Beckendorf!" Leo said immediately.

Percy's expression turned to anger for a brief moment before he put on the one of before. "Beckendorf it is," he said, "do you know how he died?"

James and John –again, like before– shook their heads.

"Thought so," Percy said, "well I'll tell you. He was blown up, on a ship, sacrificed himself so that most of Kronos' –and I'm talking about the Titan King– army was killed off before it even reached New York."

"New York?" James asked confused.

"Yes, New York. My home, as it is for many others here today."

"What?"

"Kronos, aka, big bad Titan Lord, wanted to take over, we stopped him, Beckendorf sacrificed himself for that," Percy grit his teeth.

"That," James said avoiding Percy's eyes, "makes no sense."

"No sense you say?" Thalia yelled, "that war lasted for four goddam years! I lost friends over and over again. And then this shit comes along. Just kill them already!"

Percy let her finish before he leaned in to them, "do you really believe we choose to be demigods? Children of the gods?"

"Don't see why not..." John admitted.

"Do you even know what each and every one of us goes through, in childhood, even now?" He asked rhetorically. "Well I'll answer that question to you right now, hell. Or maybe an eased up version of it. We're born with something we didn't ask for, if your lucky, your mama or papa accepts you the way you are, but that's not always the case. At least half of the demigods you saw fighting before are either orphans, or runaways. And do you know why? Because their parents hated them for what they were. But it was them in the first place to get laid with a god!"

"But that's not even half of it," he said, "you grow up as an outcast, ADHD and dyslexia, your grades suck, the teachers pick on you. The other students bully you, your life is miserable. You go to camp, you realise that you'll be hunted until the end of your days, because monsters are always out there to get ya... every single day. A hellhound, an empousa, a dracanea... anything. And so you kill it, but each and every one of us knows deep down, that sure, we've survived today, but tomorrow is yet another battle to fight, another monster to take down. And do you know why we are forever hunted?"

The two agents didn't respond, so he continued, "because of our parents. Monsters are cursed by the gods or just plain enemies since their birth. But can they attack the gods? No, they cannot, so what do they do? They attack their children, and what do the gods do? Sit on their thrones up there on Olympus saying 'our children have to fight their own battles'. That's always been their excuse for everything."

There was a roll of thunder following his sentence and Thalia snorted, "chill... As much as this was as boring as an English lecture, dad, Percy's right. So just, chill for once."

"My point," Percy said, "is that we fight and die for you, and you don't even realise it. As soon as you saw and understood what we were, you immediately jumped to the conclusion that we are the danger when actually we are the–"

"Heroes!" Annabeth concluded. "We are the heroes. And this isn't my ego talking, this is the truth. I don't care, we've defeated this monster, that's child's play. No, we've saved human population twice already, in five years. We've defeated the Titan king, heck we defeated the Earth Mother! And we didn't only do that to save our own skin, but the one of our brother and sisters, of our mortal families and friends. Because as much as it sucks, that's what we do, and screw you mortals that think we're dangerous. You're right, we are dangerous. Possibly the most dangerous military force on the planet, heck we're children of the gods, blessed by the Olympians, I'd be offended if we weren't."

She took a breath, "But we aren't dangerous in the way you think we are, sure if we wanted to take over you wouldn't really stand a chance, but if we wanted to, we could have done so when yeh mist was still on, when we could hide our actions. But we didn't, because it's not in our nature. We do what we are asked to do and what we deem is right, but at the end of the day, it's always everyone on their own."

"That," Thalia said, "is the more reason to kill them."

"And then what?" Percy asked her, leaning in front of his table with crossed arms. "We kill over three hundred mortals, severe generations, take brothers, fathers and sons away for, their family. That's just going to give them the more reason to fight us, to kill us. I go with Hazel's idea. A peace treaty."

"And then what?" Dakota asked, mimicking Percy. "We go back to our orderly lives, at their sides like nothing happened? We got work next to those that killed our own for no apparent reason? Just like that."

"Just like that," Percy said, then he smiled as he made eye contact with one of his friends. "Jake, what do you have to say?"

He paled up a bit whilst his father's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well," he said, "I for one don't really think we should kill them–"

"Biased," Clarisse said, "the guy is his father–"

"Let him talk!" Percy shut her up.

Jake nodded, "thanks, and, I don't think that because that man is my father, because last I remember he made it clear he wouldn't have treated me any different. So, yeah. But I'm with Percy on this, it wouldn't be right to kill them all. That's messed up. I haven't been with you guys a lot, but even I know this isn't what we do. We fight for family right? This is just revenge."

Percy smiled, "see," he said as looked at Thalia, "even he agrees with me."

"Oh, just shut up already."

Percy chuckled before he turned serious again, "okay, so, everyone," he said, "anyone want to add something?" No one said anything so he turned to the praetors, "Reyna? Frank?"

"I don't like it," Reyna said, "but it seems like the best choice."

Percy walked back to his seat and sat down, "everyone in vote to kill the agents raise your hands, and please I ask you to take into consideration everyone's fate in your judgement because if we do kill them, you're making all of us criminals, and we wouldn't a civil war to break our would we?"

A few hands shot up, Percy was pleased to see that Nico and most of the seven didn't count in those ones, although Thalia was, no surprise there really, as was Clarisse's. He didn't judge their judgement, but he didn't like it.

In the end the minority raised their hands, Percy let out a sigh of relief and smiled genuinely as he grabbed Annabeth's hand and she tightened her hold.

"Well," he said to the agents, "it looks like you're not gonna die, not today. But that only counts if you're willing to make and sign the treaty?"

James swallowed, his face was plastered with guilt, "I have full authority to sign such a thing. And I'll do it."

Percy nodded and smiled before he turned to Reyna, "will you–"

"I'll do it," she said sternly, "give me an hour."

"No need!" The doors banged open and a few, if not most of the demigods jumped in their seats as a man dressed in a Greek toga, with winged sandals and helmet came through. Most demigods knew better than not to bow and kneeled at the eleventh Olympian. Key word being most, even if that excluded two demigods. You guessed it, Percy and Thalia.

.

 **A/N or maybe you didn't guess it. Anyways I decided to end it ther because I makes sense for the next part and yadda yadda yadda.**

 **Now, this might be important as it might not but I believe it is.**

 **This story will end real soon!**

 **:D**

 **I've already done an outline of the next and last chapters and I know it's going to end, I know how and yadda yadda yadda.**

 **HUNTER OUT**


	43. Chapter 42: 3rd person POV

**A/N hello there lovelies! How's life to you?**

 **ya know what, just,**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 _Percy nodded and smiled before he turned to Reyna, "will you–"_

 _"I'll do it," she said sternly, "give me an hour."_

 _"No need!" The doors banged open and a few, if not most of the demigods jumped in their seats as a man dressed in a Greek toga, with winged sandals and helmet came through. Most demigods knew better than not to bow and kneeled at the eleventh Olympian. Key word being most, even if that excluded two demigods. You guessed it, Percy and Thalia._

 _._

At seeing all the demigods kneel at the man in front of them, the two mortals got in a kneeling position whilst also sending off a prayer to please remain in one piece.

Percy stared the man in the eyes before arching an eyebrow, "what is it, Lord Hermes?"

Hermes smiled, "ah, it's Mercury."

"No it's not," Percy said, not breaking a smile.

Hermes rolled his eyes, "holy mother, when did you get so salty."

"Leave the bad puns to Apollo please?" Percy asked.

Hermes rolled his eyes again, "you're no fun, Percy," he whined before waving off to his kids, "hello to you two!"

"Hey dad," they said in synchronisation.

"What are you here for?" Percy asked the god bluntly.

Hermes rolled his eyes at the seriousness in his voice, "you used to be much more fun, Percy," he said as he searched his pockets. "Now where did I put it?" he then brought out of his pocket a folded piece of paper. "Here it is!" he said as he opened it and held it out to Percy.

"What is that?" Percy asked, not moving to take it.

"The treaty!" Hermes said in exasperation, then he added in a mutter, "I'll be having a word with Hera about sending you to the Roman Camp, you're so moody!"

Percy ignored him and took the treaty in his hands and started reading, dyslexia sucks but he didn't care for the moment. He scanned through the treaty and nodded at what it said.

.

'Peace between human and half-blood is made. Peace is made between human and half-blood on the 21st of April 2011. After the battle in which demigods took back their own freedom an agreement is made to stay at peace and set a truce into motion. By setting a truce into motion there are a few laws that must be respected by both parties;

Mortals:

Will not disrespect half-bloods for being children of the gods.

Will not treat half-bloods like something else but will treat them as good as their own.

Will not pose threats to half-bloods for being children of the gods.

Will not build organisations against half-bloods, now or in the future.

Will not maltreat them.

Will not shun half-bloods.

Will not make of half-bloods community freaks or anything of the sort.

Will welcome them back to whatever they got kicked or sent out of because of godly parentage.

Will welcome them back into society.

.

Half-Bloods:

Will not maltreat mortals for their naive actions.

Will not kill or take revenge against mortals for previous happenings.

Will not use their godly powers against mortals.

Will not use their godly powers unless necessary.

Will not use their weapons unless for a fight against monsters.

Will not use their weapons against mortals.

Will not start fights against mortals.

.

In order for the treaty to be in place a minimum of two persons from each party must sign this treaty. By signing below you are agreeing to the terms set up above in every way. May a party break any of them the other one has total and absolute right to retaliate in any needed method.

Singed:'

.

He turned to the two agents, "you sign this, you're free."

James and John nodded, "we'll do it," the former said, "we promise."

"Anyone got a pen?" Percy asked at everyone else.

"Oh, I do," Hermes said, materialising one form thin air, "use it safely."

"What are you–"

"Nothing."

Percy handed the pen to the two agents and they both signed the treaty set before them. He then gave it a sign himself before handing it to the other demigod leaders who each took a turn in signing it.

"Copies of this will be made," Percy told the agents, holding the treaty up to the agents, "and it'll be spread, across the country, and just as fast as you managed to persuade the others that we're a danger you're going to persuade them to treat us normally. This original copy will be in our main building in the Greek Camp, another one will be in the Roman one, other will be hanged outside and displayed to the others."

"I can take care of duplicating it," James said, "and I'll make sure it is spread around."

"No need," Hermes exclaimed, with a wave of his hand Percy was then holding a dozen identical treaties in his hands, "all taken care of."

Percy glared somewhat at the god of tricksters and set the treaties down on the table. He picked up two and gave them to Reyna and Annabeth, another one he handed to the agents and another one he hung on the door.

"Well then," he said, "I guess we're done here?"

"So can we go home to our families now?" Malcolm asked.

"Not yet," Percy said, "unfortunately we'll have to wait until the situation eases down before we can see our families again. But we've waited eight months, what's another week or so going to be?"

-.-

The agents had been freed and told of the changes, they hadn't really protested against the decision except a select few who had enjoyed kidnapping teenagers. The different cabins and cohorts had been told of the treaty and although it wasn't what everyone wanted, it was taken fairly well amongst the demigods.

After sometime somehow both demigods and mortals found themselves partying with food brought down from the warship and the fire from the burning buildings. Music blared from the ship up in the sky and alcohol went around and everyone was ditsy and a little drunk by the time they started to call it a day and left to sleep in the comforts of either the beds on the ship or in the bunks of the camp. Some decided to trek back to Camp Half-Blood were they then slept in their cabins.

Annabeth and Percy walked the perimeter of the camp, holding hands as everyone else was either still partying or leaving.

"Do you remember," Percy started, "the time they threw us in the lake?"

It was a silly thing to say, but now it seemed so far away.

"That seems like so long ago," Annabeth said as they both sat down on the ledge of a roof of a cabin, overlooking the party, "really long ago."

"It's almost two years," Percy said, "two years since we've been dating."

Annabeth chuckled, "dating, in which one year and four months we've been apart because of some goddam reason."

"But we found each other at the end," Percy relented, "we always do."

Annabeth lay her head onto his shoulder, "you know," she said, "at the beginning, I remembered someone, I didn't know who it was that I remembered until today. Until you made me remember. The serum didn't work fully on me, I now know it didn't. I remembered you, for months before they put me back under and I was forced to let you go... I remember that day, I was holding on so tight. Everything was black, just a thin line in my hand, that was you. But as the serum took effect the line thinned, I tried to take it back, but it vanished and then I didn't know anything anymore."

Percy held her head in his hands as she explained.

"I was so scared after that, because I knew they had taken something important from me. I lived in guilt for the rest of the time, feeling like I had done something wrong–"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Percy told her, "it was them. But now that's fixed."

"You were good today," she told him, "at the 'court'," she did quotations marks around the last word.

"Was I?"

"Everyone looked genuinely scared of you."

"But I don't want to look scary, or scare others," he said, "I just wanna be me."

She smiled, "well, wether you like it or not, everyone is scared of you."

"Even you?"

"Except me," she told him and the she stuck her tongue out, "but I was scared for you."

He frowns at her, "how come?"

"That man, James, you almost beat him to death."

"He'd have deserved it," Percy said without remorse, "he took you from me."

"How did you do it?" she asked him.

He raised an eyebrow, "do what?"

"Cope with the nightmares," she explained.

He didn't respond for a few seconds, "I didn't," he admitted, "I couldn't, I stayed up at night, thinking of ways to get you out. Thinking about the good things, blocking Tartarus out."

"But when you slept...?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I really don't know how it went. All I know, is I'd wake up, my eyes puffy and my bed wet, and then in the morning people staring at me with pity."

She bit her lip and laced her arms around him, "that's not going to happen again," she told him before she planted a soft kiss on his lips, "that's never happening again. Because if you'll have another one, I'll be there next to you. And you're not going to think about it then..."

She kissed him again but this time with passion and he kissed her back with just as much passion if not more. His hands went to rest at her hips as one of her hands went to his neck and the other in his hair. They held each other close and then were broken apart by popping noises in the sky.

The looked up to see fireworks firing up from the Argo III of beautiful colours and different shapes which only a son of Hephaestus could master.

They spent the night on that roof, holding each other, snuggling with each other as a play of fireworks was set in the skies, as if it was just for them.

 **A/N and boom! That's a wrap.**

 **Review and Follow this story if you liked this chapter. If you didn't... still review XD**

 **Jk, do what you please.**

 **Hunter out**


	44. Chapter 43: 3rd person POV

**A/N hello there... so in the previous chapter I got a lot of questions asking wether that was the last chapter, it wasn't. Or well, yeah. Just think of this as an epilogue, how 'bout da'?**

 **Imma say what I have to say at the end so just, Enjoy I guess...**

 **.**

 _Recap on Mist is Down..._

" _Alright cupcakes gather round." My eyes widened in surprise._

 _"Coach?" I asked amazed as I turned around and spotted him._

 _._

 _"Yes, he goes to the same summer camp I go to. He's like, supervisor." I explained._

 _._

 _As I rejoined the class and almost everyone had a weapon someone said, "why are the swords glowing?"_

 _I exchanged a worried look with Jason and coach. Then coach said, "what are you talking about, there ain't no glowing swords!"_

 _"Um yes they are!" Someone else pointed out._

 _Another exchange of worried looks._

 _"The sword just passed through me!" A girl pointed out._

 _._

 _"Ooh." He taunted. "He stands. I'm literally peeing my pants."_

 _I remained calm. He said. "So going back. Is Bob your boyfriend? Is that why you don't date anyone? You already have a boyfriend? Why do you lie about having a girlfriend?"_

 _._

 _"Percy I'm going to have to suspend you." Paul said._

 _I nodded. "It's your job. I know."_

 _._

 _"Leo..." I heard Nico whisper._

 _As the dragon landed Leo yelled. "Hell yea baby!"_

 _._

 _"Moving on to a more pressing matter." The man on the news said. "The DECS, Demigod Extinction and Capture Squad..."_

 _._

 _I nodded. "What do they do to them? Once they catch them?"_

 _Jake looked uncomfortable. "I'm not one hundred percent sure but, I heard my father talk about building some sort of concentration camp."_

 _I raised my eyebrows but said nothing. Jessica scanned the hallway. "Percy there's something you need to know."_

 _I looked at her questioningly. She said. "Look, as we came towards you there were people talking about you. Talking on how they think you're one of them."_

.

" _Weren't you going a little too hard on him Seaweed Brain?" A voice said from behind me._

 _A smile spread across my face as I recognised the voice._

 _._

 _We were sitting at our usual table when a teacher came up to me and said. "There's an agent from the DECS here to question you."_

 _._

 _"From what I have asked you, there a chances that you are one of these hybrids, we cannot be sure." He said._

 _My muscle immediately relaxed. "I believe your one, so don't relax just yet. Since there is no proof though, that means I can't commit you. We'll just have to wait for actions that confirm it."_

 _._

 _"After all we've done," I said through gritted teeth. "They hunt us down. I swear if they even hurt a hair on you. I'm going to unleash hell upon all of them."_

 _"Percy!" She gripped my hand._

 _I stood up abruptly. "No Annabeth." I half yelled. "What's the point of hiding?"_

 _._

 _"So." Jake's voice said. "You're a demigod?"_

 _Still with my eyes closed I nodded. "Are you going to tell?"_

 _"Hell no." He said._

 _._

 _The picture showed a young boy fighting off four hellhounds all at once. He looked to be around fourteen. Wearing an aviator jacket, black jeans, black shirt with skull. A Stygian iron sword in his hands. Skull ringer on his finger. Black eyes and hair. The boy in the picture was non other than my cousin. Nico Di Angelo. What had he gotten himself into? Was he alive? Did they catch him? Poor kid. No, he's strong. He's okay._

.

 _James and John seemed the ones to be afraid, not Nico Di Angelo._

 _John turned to the crowd of students before him. "We have not yet been able to get a single fact from this one hybrid-"_

 _"It's Demigod." Nico interrupted. Immediately I felt proud. Judging by Jason's face he was too. "Or Half Blood you filthy mortal." He glared deeper in. "I don't even know why I let you catch me." He muttered loudly._

 _._

 _Nico said. "Okay, enough. Guys help me out. I don't fancy a permanent visit a to Hades any soon."_

 _Jason immediately stood up. Annabeth and I followed. I raised my arm. "The day in which Death Breath asks for help."_

 _Annabeth smiled and Jason yelled. "Get down here, Kelp Head."_

 _"Coming."_

 _._

 _"So this is camp?" Jake asked looking at camp half-blood._

 _._

 _I glared at her and she sat down. "Yes you're right. His father hates us, not him!" I said dangerously. "In times like these we have to stick together. You of all people should know. If I left him out there he'd be dead in a matter of days."_

 _Annabeth stood up. "Percy's right." She said addressing everyone. "And I don't say that lightly. We shouldn't judge him by his parentage. We should welcome him like we welcome everyone and get ready for the future."_

 _I smiled in a thank you way and said. "Anyone else has a problem with Jake here?"_

.

" _Nice day isn't it?" I asked casually._

 _"Put your hands up and don't move." One of the agents yelled at me._

 _I stopped, raised an eyebrow. "I don't wanna fight you guys." I said. "Let alone kill any of you. So let's just call it a day and we can both go home."_

 _._

 _"This young man behind me goes by the name of Perseus Jackson." The guy said gesturing towards him. "By far, he is the most dangerous out there. Yesterday he was spotted in the centre of New York. He was seen taking down a poster regarding himself."_

 _Sally wanted to slap him, why would he risk such a thing?_

 _"Civilians immediately called the DECS. A group of twelve were sent. Four came back." He dead panned._

 _._

 _Nico literally fell down of the Pegasus. Leo dismounted a little better. Calypso ran to him and so did Piper. "Where's Jason?" She- cried?_

 _It was then that I noticed the other two missing people._

 _Leo hugged Piper. "I'm sorry." He said._

 _Then I fell out of my daze and ran to the fallen son of Hades. "Nico are you okay?" I asked._

 _I helped him into a sitting position. "Percy," he said. "I'm sorry. Annabeth, Jason and- Hazel. They-"_

 _._

 _I was in the lead, Thalia and Nico behind me. As we approached the border the agents noticed and raised their guns at us. "You don't learn do you?" I mocked._

 _"Where are you going?" He demanded. At least three dozen agents were on the border with guns aimed._

 _"We're here to surrender." I said raising my arms._

 _The leader guy stepped forward. "You're the Jackson guy aren't you?" He asked._

 _I grinned. "Am I that famous?"_

 _"Oh come on Kelp Head." Thalia said elbowing me. "Get over yourself."_

 _I turned back to the agents. "We're the strongest at this camp." I don't like boasting, but it was necessary. "We'll surrender, if you give the others free room to get supplies. One week of freedom in exchange for us."_

 _._

 _I heard a moan from my right and knew Nico was waking. "What happened?" He moaned out. "And why does my head hurt so much?"_

 _It was time to act. "I don't know Nico." I said as earnestly as I could._

 _He still didn't open his eyes but nodded. "They got us didn't they?"_

 _I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I guess they did." I said._

 _"Will you two shut up?" Thalia said waking up. "I'm going to kill them." I saw and heard her trying to make the handcuffs budge but they didn't._

 _._

 _"Annabeth." She said. "Hazel."_

 _Then she smiled at us. "We kinda run things here." Of course you do, I wouldn't expect anything less form you Wise Girl. "Like, when we've got free days, like today we try to keep things in order. Or like when new demigods such as yourselves. . .um, arrive, we welcome them in." I found myself nodding and smiling._

 _Her eyes then landed on my hands, she then looked at Thalia's and Nico's as well. "You don't have bracelets." She said frowning. "Why? Don't you know who your godly parent is?"_

 _"Um no." Thalia said rubbing her wrist._

 _Annabeth then leaned in and studied Thalia's eyes and I must say it looked creepy. "You remind me of someone." She said lost in her thoughts._

 _"Who?" Thalia asked interested._

 _"Jason." She darkened at the mention of his name like Hazel did, on the other hand Thalia lit up._

 _But why wasn't he here? "What happened to him?"_

 _I could see her eyes warning me to back off. "He beat the Hades out of a guard that was beating a kid. He's name is Harley. They restrained him and he's been in isolation for the past two days."_

 _Now Thalia darkened as well and I heard her mutter something I couldn't understand._

 _Annabeth studied me without saying a word. I was getting uncomfortable by her staring. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Need anything?" I asked._

 _She kept on staring at me with a confused expression. "I was just wondering. . .do I know you?" She asked._

 _Nico snickered beside me but I didn't brake my gaze with my Wise Girl. "Nope." I said. "Not that I. . .know of." I hated lying like this to her. She was surely going to kick my butt if and when she remembered._

 _._

 _"What you looking at punk?" She asked stopping._

 _I chuckled lightly. Same old Clarisse. "Nothing." I quickly said. I continued digging._

 _"You're looking at her." She said nudging at Annabeth._

 _"What if I am?" I asked without looking at her._

 _"Good luck winning her heart." She said with a laugh. "Many have tried and failed."_

 _I looked at her scowling. Who had dared. . .I was going to kick their asses, if they even touched. . .it was now I realised what could have happened in the past eight months. "Who?" I asked._

 _"Why'd you care?" She asked me._

 _I_ _threw my shovel to the ground I marched to her and grabbed her collar. "Just tell me who?" I said loudly._

 _Clarisse didn't even flinch. "Back off before they see you." She snarled at me._

 _I let go of her collar and went back to my hole. "Just tell me. . ." I said as I started digging again._

 _"Why'd you care so much?" She asked again. "It's not like you're her boyfriend or something." I chuckled lightly. How wrong was she. . ._

 _._

 _"A- a meeting?" I asked confused._

 _He chuckled. "Yes a meeting. And you're invited, all three of you. Wanna come?"_

 _I turned to see Thalia and Nico nodding at me. "Sure." I said more at ease. "When and where?"_

 _"I'll pick you up at the right time." He said before picking his stuff up and going to sit with Annabeth and Hazel._

 _._

 _"But that's not what I want to talk about." He said and I looked at him expectantly. "The way you look at her, at Annabeth. It looks like your in love, like your missing something. . ." Was it that visible. "We promised never to talk about this, ever again. But the way you look at her got me thinking." He said looking at me._

 _"Thinking about what?" Again, I had to control my voice._

 _"At the beginning." He said carefully. "She remembered something." My heart leapt lightly, could it be she had remembered me? "It wasn't a pretty memory though." What did he mean. "She cried a lot, and wasn't a stable person. We tried what we could but nothing would calm her down. They put her in isolation, feeling like she'd stop, but it only got worse."_

 _"What was it?" I asked carefully._

 _"A memory of a person and flashbacks." He said._

 _I had to turn my head to hide my emotions. "What was it?"_

 _"A person called Percy." He said and my heart literally skipped a few beats. "Flashbacks about a horrible place."_

 _I stood up. "I think it's time for me to go to bed, I'm kind of tired." I started walking away but he grabbed my arm._

 _"What do you know?" I still didn't turn._

 _"Nothing." I said but my voice betrayed me._

 _"That didn't sound like nothing." He said, but I still kept quiet. "You should know, that she cried every night, every day, saying the name Percy, over and over again. She started shutting us out. She'd scream out of nowhere and get this faraway look in her eyes like she was reliving a bad memory. She'd say stuff like 'I love you', 'Please stop', 'You promised, Seaweed Brain', 'Percy. . .hold the doors', 'monsters are eternal', 'best Titan and best giant', 'Percy help me-"_

 _._

 _They grabbed my wounded shoulder to turn me around at which I hissed out in pain. Matt grinned above me. "Percy Jackson." He said mockingly. "I warned you."_

 _"I have the tendency not to listen." I said rolling my eyes, it was taking every ounce of my energy to stay conscious._

 _He snickered before kicking my side. "You gave one hell of a fight." He said leaning down. "Some of my men are still down."_

 _"That was the point." I said grinning._

 _He glared at me and then pinched my shoulder. I hissed because of the pain. "Dick." I said._

 _"That's not very nice. . ." He said._

 _I glared at him. "It's not nice when you pinch a place where someone's been shot. It hurts as Hades."_

 _"Hope it does." Then he stood back up and looked at his men. "Put him in a cell, no water or food lets see how long he lasts."_

 _I scoffed. "You're going to kill me?" I asked. "Seriously? I thought the aim of this stupid camp was to annoy us and let us die of boredom." I said with a lot of bitterness and sarcasm in it._

 _He chuckled lightly. "Oh you wish." Then someone yanked me up and I was standing again. He grabbed my chin. "You're going to be close, so close, and then we'll let you out."_

 _._

 _"What do you think he's doing-?" He started but was stopped as he heard running from behind him._

 _He turned to see an agent run to one of the leaders at this camp. He was panting and looked frightened. Nico wonders where he had come from._

 _"I want a change of job." He said loudly. He rested his hands on his thighs as he catches his breath. "The guy creeps the hell out me."_

 _Nico and Thalia exchanged a look before cracking up. The agents' heads turned to their laughing and gave them a questioning look. They were oblivious to it. Nico clutched his stomach as he laughed. He then looked at Thalia, who was doing no better. "Of course." He said between a laugh. "He wouldn't have it any other way." He said and then wiped a tear of away._

 _._

" _Zeus, Hades and Poseidon." She said, she had already figured it out._

 _"How-?" Jason asked bewildered._

 _Annabeth gestured to her eyes. "Eye colour." She said._

 _"What?"_

 _The daughter of Athena sighed. "Jason look at your eyes, then look at Thalia's."_

 _His mouth formed an 'O'. "And. . ." He still didn't get it all._

 _"They call each other nicknames." Annabeth said. "Death Breath, Pinecone Face, whatever that means and Kelp Head. I'm pretty sure Nico is Hades' son. His eyes and skin give it away."_

 _"I'm a daughter of Pluto." Hazel said. "My skin isn't pale and I don't have obsidian black eyes."_

 _Annabeth shrugged._

 _"So," Jason started. "Percy is Poseidon?" A nod was sufficient. "And he's being starved and dehydrated?" Another nod._

 _._

 _"It's been five days." Matt said._

 _Percy's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What?" He said in a hoarse voice._

 _Five days, it meant that they were overdate, the campers back at camp were waiting for his signal, he was delaying everyone._

 _._

 _His eyes were open but weren't really focused. He could see the outline of his two Greek cousins as well as the Roman ones sitting across the table from him. And. . . He could see her, her beautiful blonde curls falling down at her shoulders. He grinned at her._

 _"He's going delusional." Thalia said form his right._

 _"Am not." Percy defended, his eyes still blurry but trying to focus on the daughter of Athena. His voice was sleepy and tired, because his body was. "Just. . .get me some water."_

 _._

 _Nico grinned. "I'm the gay one, Kelp Head." He said earning a chuckle from Percy._

 _"I'm not gay." He said softly. "But do you want to try?"_

 _"Won't we get caught or something?" Nico questioned, even though he didn't really care._

 _Percy seemed to think on that question. "Even if we do," he said. "Today's the last night I'm willing to spend in this hellhole. So, what do you say?"_

 _"Sure." Nico said with a smile, actually willing to give this a go._

 _Percy smiled as well as he laid back down and made room for Nico under the blanket. Nico snuggled under and immediately was aware of Percy's heat on his back, somehow he felt as if, he was finally at peace. "This might actually work." He said as he got sleepy._

 _The son of Poseidon nodded. "You're my cousin by blood." He said as he too started to get sleepy. "But I see you as more like a little brother. . . You ever need anything. . ." His eyes were finding it hard to stay open, as were Nico's. "Tell me. . . I'll be there for you."_

 _._

 _Demigods had stopped to look at the show. The gazed at the darkening clouds with awe. Some spared glances at Jason but he shrugged them off, it wasn't him. It was Thalia._

 _"What are you doing?" The agent demanded._

 _Percy answered for her. "Quite unwise to let three children of the big three to roam in this camp free."_

 _His sentence was followed by two big lightning bolts hitting the ground._

 _._

 _More agents started creeping out of the buildings and coming towards the three. Sirens blared signalling the need of help and the three demigods couldn't help but grin._

 _"Ready to show our destructive side?" Thalia asked._

 _Nico smirked. "You have no idea." He said._

 _._

 _Percy's smile fell when he saw the furious face Annabeth was making. "I-" he mumbled but he got interrupted._

 _"No!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I had a plan-"_

 _He didn't really mean to, like, actually, it just sort of happened. The months that had passed in her absence, the nightmares of her dying in hell, and then the previous week where she didn't remember him. He sort of just said, 'to hell with it,' and did it._

 _His lips met hers, silencing her in mid sentence, a fact which he very much knew Annabeth hated when he did it to her, but in the moment he didn't care. He might be about to die, she might be about to die, he wasn't going to waste his chance._

 _Percy waited several seconds to see if she was going to pull away, all he felt was stillness on his lips. He had gotten half to what he expected, he broke the kiss and tried very hard not to blush, key word being try._

 _He slightly squeezed her arm. "Get the weapons you've been building." He told her. "Tell Jason to charge lightning in his bracelet, he will be able to break the circuit, then make him do it to the others as well and you're all free of it. Then come and fight, in ten minutes time- less than that, reinforcements will come. This is your plan, you just don't remember it." He said and made to turn around._

 _"I do remember it." Annabeth whispered. "Like I remember you."_

 _._

 _"I thought you died." She cried as she swung her arms around him._

 _He hugged her back and noticed that they were in a circle created of demigods that were defending them in some sort of way, giving Annabeth time to heal him and for what was happening now._

 _He grinned at her. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."_

 _"Hope so." She said as she hugged tighter. "Otherwise I'd march into Hades and kill you again. You know I'd do that." He chuckled and pulled away._

 _._

 _He held a megaphone in his hands. "Leo Supreme Commander Mr. McShizzle Valdez rules!" He said, throwing a fist in the air. "You are surrounded!" He exclaimed afterwards. "I repeat you are surrounded so if I were you I'd drop your weapons or I'll load the ballistae, and I promise they aren't fun to experience. Oh, and look east!"_

 _Heads turned east although Percy already knew the view he was going to see. The brick wall collapsed in one big explosion sending nearby agents flying in the air. Percy grinned at seeing Reyna riding on Guido, the legion's eagle in her hand, Frank in dragon form next to Piper on Porkpie and Chiron with his bow at the ready. Centurions and counsellors behind them with their cabins and cohorts ready to answer to their commands. Grover stood next to Chiron, a whole assortment of satyrs and nymphs behind him, ready to follow the Lord of the Wild._

 _._

 _"Enough." He said sternly, his voice held authority and challenged anyone to defy it. "That's enough." He stood up and held a hand to the hilt of his sword. "We'll hold a meeting, in the first council meeting we can find. I want the remaining veterans of the two wars, someone from each cabin to represent –doesn't have to be the councillor– two representatives from each cohort and the praetors of the Twelfth Legion- no! I don't want the senators." He added as Reyna opened her mouth to speak._

 _._

 _"So," he continued, "we'll do a trial, where we'll decide what to do, together, like normal and civilised people. You start acting up, then you'll be on patrol duty for the next month. And I know no one liked to spend days in the heat of the sun wearing armour and all. So you stay calm and civilised and we can get through this..."_

 _Nico snorted and Percy's eyes told him to elaborate. "You," he said, "telling us to stay civilised. Dude, Percy, do you know yourself?"_

 _._

 _"Do you even know what each and every one of us goes through, in childhood, even now?" He asked rhetorically. "Well I'll answer that question to you right now, hell. Or maybe an eased up version of it. We're born with something we didn't ask for, if your lucky, your mama or papa accepts you the way you are, but that's not always the case. At least half of the demigods you saw fighting before are either orphans, or runaways. And do you know why? Because their parents hated them for what they were. But it was them in the first place to get laid with a god!"_

 _"But that's not even half of it," he said, "you grow up as an outcast, ADHD and dyslexia, your grades suck, the teachers pick on you. The other students bully you, your life is miserable. You go to camp, you realise that you'll be hunted until the end of your days, because monsters are always out there to get ya... every single day. A hellhound, an empousa, a dracanea... anything. And so you kill it, but each and every one of us knows deep down, that sure, we've survived today, but tomorrow is yet another battle to fight, another monster to take down. And do you know why we are forever hunted?"_

 _The two agents didn't respond, so he continued, "because of our parents. Monsters are cursed by the gods or just plain enemies since their birth. But can they attack the gods? No, they cannot, so what do they do? They attack their children, and what do the gods do? Sit on their thrones up there on Olympus saying 'our children have to fight their own battles'. That's always been their excuse for everything."_

 _._

 _He turned to the two agents, "you sign this, you're free."_

 _James and John nodded, "we'll do it," the former said, "we promise."_

 _._

 _"So can we go home to our families now?" Malcolm asked._

 _"Not yet," Percy said, "unfortunately we'll have to wait until the situation eases down before we can see our families again. But we've waited eight months, what's another week or so going to be?"_

 _._

 _"You were good today," she told him, "at the 'court'," she did quotations marks around the last word._

 _"Was I?"_

 _"Everyone looked genuinely scared of you."_

 _"But I don't want to look scary, or scare others," he said, "I just wanna be me."_

 _She smiled, "well, wether you like it or not, everyone is scared of you."_

 _"Even you?"_

 _"Except me," she told him and the she stuck her tongue out, "but I was scared for you."_

 _He frowns at her, "how come?"_

 _"That man, James, you almost beat him to death."_

 _"He'd have deserved it," Percy said without remorse, "he took you from me."_

 _._

 _They looked up to see fireworks firing up from the Argo III of beautiful colours and different shapes which only a son of Hephaestus could master._

 _They spent the night on that roof, holding each other, snuggling with each other as a play of fireworks was set in the skies, as if it was just for them._

.

Six days later Percy exited his newly-fixed car into New York and threw his shades up, over his messy black hair, uncovering his sea green eyes and making them available for anyone to recognise him.

Mortals stopped doing whatever they were doing at once, having heard of him, having seen him and having now built a reputation for him. They stared at him with mixed feelings as they all knew what this young man was capable of doing.

He ignored the stares and walked to the other side of the car where he opened the door for his girlfriend, Annabeth to step out of his car.

He locked the car after she was out and standing next to him, "ready?" she asked him.

"As I'll ever be," he told her after he dried his hands on his pants.

A little kid ran up to him as they walked and he stopped for the child's sake.

"Are you really Percy Jackson?" He asked with his childish voice.

Percy looked at Annabeth and grinned, "yes I am," he told the child.

"And who might you be–?"

"Charlie," a woman nearby hissed, "come back!"

Percy stood back up and ruffled the boy's hair, "I'm sorry, Ms." he told her as he looked at her apologetically although inside he was angry, why was this woman so scared–

"Go back to you mom," he told the child, "she doesn't want you with me."

"But why?"

"Because I'm dangerous," he said with the most serious tone he could muster, "and I have a bad reputation to your mother. Listen to her."

The child turned to look at the mother and the mother made a gesture for him to return to her immediately. The child looked at Percy and waved before the boy left to his mother.

Percy and Annabeth continued their walk through New York to get to their finally destination, the mortals stared at them as they passed but neither demigod took it personally. And they were happy to see that parts of the treaty were hanging on post-walls and mortals were looking a them and taking it seriously.

After what seemed like hours but was actually ten minutes of walking in crowds the two demigods arrived at the apartment building that they had been searching for. The doorman at the door nodded at Percy but didn't offer anything more than that, a simple nod, which the son of Poseidon returned in show of respect.

They took the stairs because after all the elevator was just a bow in which they had no hope or intention to get stuck in. They took their time, either anticipating the moment or dreading it, the emotions and feeling changed with each step they took closer to their destination.

He hesitated before ringing the doorbell once, he didn't hear any response at first and a wave of panic surged through him before he steadied himself and knocked on the door of their apartment. This time with more franticness than before.

He was about to knock again when the door opened and he let out a big sigh of relief before engulfing his mother in a hug that could have crushed her ribs but he wasn't sure.

"Gods, mom, I missed you," he said in her hair as she hugged him back.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she said, her voice breaking as the tears came down, "eve again, you understand me?"

He nodded at her and tried to pull away but she hugged him tighter, "no," she said, "you're staying with me now."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised her.

Moments later Paul appeared in the door frame holding a bundle in his arms which neither demigod recognised. He smiled at Annabeth and the demigoddess went to hug the English teacher before noticing the little thing.

Percy managed to unwrap himself from his mother and noticed the little baby in Paul's arms as well and his eyes teared up at seeing her look at him with such innocent eyes.

"How old–?" he asked his parents as he moved to take her on his own hands.

In the same moment Sally hugged Annabeth the way she hugged her own son, "we were so worried," she said.

"Two months," Paul answered Percy's question.

"Name?"

"Andromeda," Sally said, breaking apart form Annabeth.

Percy grinned, "Princess Andromeda..." he mutters under his breath.

"We heard what happened," his mother said, "but I want to bear it from you."

Paul looked at Percy, "you walked into their camp?" the son of Poseidon nodded, "see? We've got a lot to talk about."

Percy nodded, wiping his nose as it started to leak, "can we go inside?"

"Of course dear," Sally said as she took the lead.

And the other four members of the Jackson family followed, even though Annabeth wasn't Percy's wife or anything, she was considered family amongst them, because to both Sally and Paul she was like their own daughter.

So for the umpteenth time, the Jackson-Blofis family celebrated in the prospect that Percy and Annabeth were both safe and were facing no threats for the time being.

 **.**

 **A/N done... yey, it's done...**

 **That recap took me ages, like as long as it would take me to write an actual chapter... too long for my liking.**

 **So yes, you've guessed it, this story is at an end. Boom.**

 **That was the last chapter. XD**

 **It's the first time I've uploaded a story and finished it, so I'm really excited.**

 **But, obviously I'm still going to be busy writing the other ones. 'Demigods at Hogwarts and Ageless Diversity'**

 **So yeah, since you're here.**

 **I started writing this new crossover called Ageless Diversity and it's Percy Jackson/Avengers. I'm really happy so far on how it's going and if YOU like that sort of thing, well then you should check it out. ;D**

 **Oh and, I'm currently thinking about rewriting it and changing the grammar mistakes and stuff I totally fucked up on this story, so if you're following it and you get the notification, just know that's the reason why.**

 **So, thank you, to everyone that reviewed this story.**

 **Thank you, to everyone that followed this story.**

 **Thank you, to everyone who favourited this story.**

 **And, thank you, for reading this story and putting up with my horrible grammar.**

 **And now, just because I feel like it, let's write down all the data of the things above, let's see how it'll change, hopefully it will.**

 **Reviews: 293**

 **Follows: 177**

 **Favourite: 128**

 **Communities: 1 (surprise there)**

 **Views: 58,811**

 **If you follow my other stories, I'll see you there,**

 **Hunter out**


End file.
